


【哈德】请和我结婚

by sisemofang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 107,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisemofang/pseuds/sisemofang
Summary: 【先婚后爱】德拉科因为某个原因必须在20岁生日之前结婚，但是他的未婚妻却逃婚了……先婚后爱西瓜皮，踩到哪里算哪里，请多多支持~~~





	1. Chapter 1

纳威·隆巴顿结婚那会儿，赶上了魔法部对婚姻制度的改革，以前只需要缔结魔法婚约的巫师世界，从去年开始也需要去魔法部办理手续才算数。据说因为是新举措，之前闹出过不少笑话，不过他去结婚的时候已经改革了一年多了，本以为会一切顺利的。  
然而顺利这个词跟他简直没缘。九点出门，忘了带魔杖；半小时后找到魔杖，去卢娜家里接她时又幻影移形错了位置；新人终于会面，卢娜的礼服又被勾破了，缝补了半天；然后他的证婚人又因为幻影移形分体事故进了圣芒戈……最后当他们终于赶到魔法部的婚姻公证厅时，已经十一点五分了。  
那天是周一，来办理事务的巫师们有点多，因为公证厅只有上午工作的原因，纳威一度担心今天不能顺利结婚。不过还好，结婚的程序其实相当快，只需要新郎新娘和证婚人签字致辞就可以了，所以四十分钟后，排在他们前面的只有两对新人了。  
平均五分钟一场公证仪式，可以的可以的！纳威紧张地擦着脸上的汗，这才发现他前面那一对准新人，新郎可以说眼熟至极。  
金发，高挑，面无表情，这不是那个……毕业后就没见过的马尔福么？  
马尔福也看到了在座椅上流汗的他，居然礼貌地点了点头以示招呼。他身边的美女纳威记不起名字，但也知道是斯莱特林学院的，比自己低一个年级还是两个年级。而他们俩的证婚人……纳威瞟了一眼就情不自禁哆嗦起来，新娘的证婚人他不认识，而新郎的……不是斯内普又是谁！  
天啊，结婚当天见到老蝙蝠，会不会倒霉啊！纳威正想从老同学那里寻找一点安慰，就被门口的一声大喝震得两耳发麻，“阿斯托利亚，你不能和他结婚！”  
抢婚啊！纳威吓得紧紧拉住了卢娜的手臂，完全没注意对方叫得是不是自己未婚妻的名字。  
然后一道人影旋风般卷了进来，冲到马尔福身边，紧紧抓住他纤细貌美的未婚妻，眼泪滚滚而下，“不，你不能这么对我！我爱你，我不能没有你！”  
好恶俗的对白！纳威发现自己这边没危险，有了心思吐槽。  
马尔福的未婚妻，眼泪掉的比那抢婚的更多，整个人抖得像冬天枝头最后一片叶子，泣不成声。那个男人还在大声表白：“你也爱我的！而且你还怀着我的孩子，你不能跟他结婚！”  
纳威顿时尴尬地想不存在。撞见自己（关系不好的）老同学被抢婚又喜当爹的场面，实在算不上愉快。他发现马尔福的表情短短二十秒内从震惊到愤怒到想要杀人到强制忍耐然后居然勉强恢复了平静，他居然说：“这件事以后再说，现在，先结婚。”  
啊！真爱也不过如此！  
阿斯托利亚还在不停颤抖，好半天后，终于开口，“对不起，德拉科……”  
“我不管你有什么原因，喜欢的是谁，你今天，必须跟我结婚！你知道的！”马尔福恶狠狠地捏着她的手腕，简直用上了威胁的口气。阿斯托利亚的抢婚人和证婚人都不干了，一个叫他放手一个让他冷静点，而抢婚那人明显不是单枪匹马，不知何时已经有三四个年轻人冒了出来，七手八脚拉开了马尔福，叫着：“爱德华，快走，我们挡住他！”  
公证处瞬间变成了决斗场，马尔福和斯内普把那几个年轻人咒得满地找牙，新娘的证婚人满脸懵逼，抢婚人带着新娘趁乱逃走，新郎也一阵风地追了出去……  
而纳威，在一地狼藉里被卢娜拉到公证人前，她开心地说，“轮到我们了！”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
几分钟后，纳威晕陶陶地捧着自己的结婚证书，看着上面的签名和印章笑得合不拢嘴，然后在走廊上，被横冲直撞地马尔福撞了个四脚朝天。  
“喂！走路小心点！”他妻子的证婚人，一位拉文克劳学姐，不怎么客气地训斥着。  
马尔福跑出了老远猛地站住，回头，然后眼睛一亮冲了回来，“这位女士，请问可以和我结婚么？”  
啊？这是什么操作？因为一个训斥一见钟情了么？纳威对这位拉文克劳学姐是绝对尊重的，但也不可否认她平凡到甚至有些抱歉的外表，眼高于顶的马尔福，竟然会对她求婚……纳威有种检查下他是否中了迷情剂的冲动。  
而他这位知性沉稳学识渊博学姐，此刻满脸羞红仿佛做梦一样呆愣了两分钟，才结结巴巴地回答，“很抱歉，我……我已经结婚了。”纳威毫不怀疑如果她没结婚，只怕当场就能答应下来。  
马尔福迅速转移了目标，回头看斯内普，“先生……”  
“不！我对和自己的教子结婚没兴趣。”斯内普干脆利落地把他的请求掐死在摇篮里。  
纳威简直要同情马尔福了，这是中了什么邪，要如此饥不择食地找人结婚！  
马尔福看了下表，纳威也顺便看了下，十一点五十六分。  
然后，他看到马尔福毫不犹豫的转向了他的证婚人，“那么波特，据我所知，你没有结婚，对吧？”  
他的证婚人——由于原本的证婚人因为幻影移形分体事故进了圣芒戈而临时找来的老同学——满脸看神经病的表情看着马尔福，没回答。卢娜轻飘飘地说明：“当然，没有。”  
“那么请和我结婚吧！”马尔福如见救星，紧紧抓住了哈利·波特的手。  
斯内普的脸色黑如锅底。而哈利，当然是毫不犹豫拒绝了。  
然后纳威见识了马尔福如何在一分钟内连个逗号都没有的阐述了求婚理由。基本就是——战后，因为卢修斯进了阿兹卡班，马尔福家主之位空缺，本来预定德拉科二十岁后接任的，但他的堂兄在三天前突然提出，根据几百年前的什么家族规定，没有结婚就不算成年人不能继承家族，所以德拉科必须在二十岁生日也就是今天结束之前结婚，才能继承家主之位。而德拉科原本跟阿斯托利亚订好了明年结婚的，这时只好催着在印度旅游的她回国结婚，谁知她竟然逃婚！总之两分钟内他必须找个人结婚否则马尔福家主之位就要被别人继承他就要一文不名流落街头……  
前因后果说得很清楚，但是，“这跟我有什么关系？”哈利如是问。  
然后马尔福表示这一切就是个过场，等他继承家主的位置后可以离婚，为了感谢哈利的帮忙他可以支付十万金加隆作为酬谢！二十万！三十万！一百万！！！  
马尔福一个劲加价，哈利不为所动，摇头要走。  
“不，波特，想想你对我做过什么！你不能见死不救！”马尔福猛地扯开了自己的西装三件套，衬衫扣子崩地满地都是，他指着自己胸前几道浅得几乎看不见的疤，控诉：“你几乎杀了我！”  
“我很抱歉。”哈利看着那几道疤，神色复杂，然而意志坚定，“但我帮不了你。”  
“你可以的！波特！”马尔福死抓着他不放，眼神疯狂而绝望，猛地亮光一闪，“我母亲救过你的命，你要她被赶出家门尊严丧尽露宿街头生不如死么？”  
哈利脸上露出了挣扎，最后在马尔福不计成本地许诺以及主动立下牢不可破咒时，纠结地点头，“好吧，我帮你。”  
十一点五十九分三十四秒，纳威又看了下表。  
然后那一天，2000年6月5日，纳威除了当新郎，还给自己证婚人当了次证婚人。

 

TBC

前两天看到“先婚后爱”的梗，觉得好好玩，晚上睡不着就想写一个！  
战后文，设定斯内普教授存活o(*￣︶￣*)o  
西瓜皮踩到哪里算哪里。  
请多多支持~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科拿着婚书走进会议厅时，是带着满满地反败为胜的骄傲和庆幸的。  
今天是他的生日，也是预定了他接任家主的位置，几家代表齐聚一堂，准备举行一个交接仪式。  
他知道，他的堂兄肖恩绝对是早有预谋，所以才在他接任家主的前几天发难的，而阿斯托利亚临时悔婚只怕也跟他的操作脱不了关系，这个女人……跟她的账以后再算，目前最重要的是彻底掐灭肖恩的野心，顺利地继承家主之位。  
马尔福家如今有五个分支，其他三支基本上没有继承的希望，能跟德拉科竞争的就是大他十二岁的堂兄肖恩。他们的爷爷是亲兄弟，卢修斯当年继承家主就受过不少刁难，而德拉科这两年遭遇的几次危机后面也隐隐有肖恩的影子，短短几十年两家之间的新仇旧恨积累地都快数不清了。  
“所以你和哈利·波特，是在今天上午结的婚？”肖恩把那张婚书翻来覆去看了好几遍，还用魔咒检测是不是伪造的，最后终于不甘愿的承认。  
德拉科没理他，只用眼神催促其他几位长辈核对文件，就在那几位爷爷叔父逐个签名的时候，肖恩又质疑了，“你原本的未婚妻是格林格拉斯家的小姐，为什么短短几天内就换了人？我有权质疑你为了谋夺家主的位置假结婚。”  
正在签名的艾瑞克爷爷停下了笔，怀疑地看向德拉科。其实，对他来说，是德拉科还是肖恩继承家主区别并不大，卢修斯从没亏待过他们，肖恩虽然承诺得天花乱坠，但他们并不是见利忘义的人。只是他们要确保家主的传承公正合理，并且是有益于家族的。  
“假结婚？亏你说得出来！”德拉科心里暗骂，果然最了解你的永远是你的敌人，不过他才不会被打败，“我和波特……不，哈利，我们认识九年了，从四年级就开始交往，我跟阿斯托利亚的婚约是父亲定下的，我从来没同意过，之前请她回来就是商量取消婚约的事情的。我不接受你对我婚姻的质疑。”  
“波特这两年一直跟各种人有约会，完全没有跟你交往的样子。”肖恩很肯定，救世主的约会信息一直在各种小报流传的。  
“你是转而要离间我们的感情么？我们对交往信息的保密有自己的原因，实际上，如果不是因为继承家主的要求，我们原计划五年后再公开的。”德拉科言之凿凿，说慌不眨眼。  
肖恩持续怀疑，“各位，我相信只要德拉科顺利继承了家主，不出一个月他就会跟波特离婚。”  
德拉科眼风如刀，“肖恩，你再无端质疑，我要告你诽谤！”  
“那么，你和波特先生的婚姻，是可以长期持续的了？”那位跟肖恩走得比较近的凯登叔父，提出了疑问。  
“当然。”德拉科回答得斩钉截铁。  
“我认为需要在契约上加一条，如果德拉科中途离婚，他的继承权就失效，需要重新选任家主。”肖恩又提出了要求。凯登点头支持，在场的除了马尔福现有五家人的代表，还有保管着家主权戒和一些文件的纳西莎，她立刻表示反对，“这要求并不合理，十代以内我们有三位家主离过婚，但从没有人因此被剥夺继承权的。”  
“是的。”另一位跟他们关系比较好的约瑟夫叔父也终于发言，“婚姻只是一个人成年和责任感的象征，人生未知的考验很多，婚姻失败也不意味着继承权就要被剥夺。”  
“但是德拉科卡着最后一刻结婚的行为很可疑不是么？如果不做约束，他们可能明天就离婚。我们要被耍着玩么？”  
“那么……我们可以选择一个适当的期限。”艾瑞克饱经世故的眼神从他们身上一一扫过，“七年，如何？”  
肖恩表示七十年才是最好的，而凯登和约瑟夫都表示同意，纳西莎也微微点头。  
德拉科面沉如水，强撑着表态，“很合理。”  
天杀的，不知救世主会不会再给他个神锋无影！  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
实际上哈利根本忘了他已经结婚了。那天他作为纳威的证婚人在隆巴顿家庆祝到很晚，回家发了个猫头鹰跟人定下第二天的约会就倒头大睡，结果第二天一早，就被无数猫头鹰吵醒了。  
他从一堆吼叫信里逃脱出来，先打开了罗恩跟赫敏的信，里面都在谴责他结婚了都不跟他们说一声！  
哈利连忙循着线索去看《预言家日报》，那上面整版都是他跟德拉科虐恋情深长达五年的新闻，魔法部的公证人员还绘声绘色得描述着他们是怎么为了给救世主做公证加班了五分钟之久的……  
天杀的马尔福，不是保证了不公开的么！  
哈利班也不上了，杀气腾腾去了马尔福庄园。  
“离婚！快跟我去公证！”门都没进，哈利拉着来迎接他的德拉科就要走。  
“波特——”  
“波特先生——”  
纳西莎和德拉科同时开口，然而某个不怀好意的声音插了进来，“不出所料吧，果然隔天就要离婚了。”不知何时，肖恩带着他的妻儿，出现在了庄园门外。  
这绝不是社交拜访的应有的时机！  
德拉科脸色铁青，纳西莎使了个眼色叫他搞定救世主，冷淡而礼貌地迎向了来宾。  
“马尔福我——”哈利才不管这里都有些什么人，他已经万分后悔自己昨天昏了头会答应假结婚，他正想声明，不妨德拉科猛地抱住他脖子往下一拉，嘴就被堵上了。  
温软的唇舌，暖暖地，带着蜂蜜小蛋糕的香甜……  
哈利懵了几秒，然后一阵天旋地转，被幻影移形带到了庄园的某个会客室。  
“波特，我们需要你的帮助！”德拉科对于自己非礼他这件事没有任何说明，刷刷刷拿出了几分契约文件和空白支票，表示他们不能立刻离婚，但是他会尽量满足哈利的要求给予补偿。  
“我们有牢不可破咒！你不能在我要求离婚的时候拒绝。”哈利强调地指向自己的手腕，警告他不同意离婚的话会遭受什么。  
德拉科早就计划好了面对救世主的策略，这人根本是吃软不吃硬，此时不求更待何时，“波特，我就算死也不能失去家主的位置！我父亲身体越来越糟了，在阿兹卡班撑不了几年，我失去了家主的财势根本没资本救他出来。”  
那个恶棍死在阿兹卡班最好！哈利不为所动。  
“母亲因为担心父亲，两年来病了好几场，如果父亲有个意外，她也会撑不下去的……”  
不要又用纳西莎来打动我！  
“不用七年，我保证，只要我把父亲救出来，他绝对可以控制住局面的，最多三年我一定可以跟你离婚。”  
“你……可以跟我离婚后立刻再找人结婚的。”  
“晚了，契约上写的是你的名字。”德拉科有点抓狂，早知哈利这么难搞，他昨天就该找别人……然而昨天在魔法部他问了七八个人都是已婚的，唯一单身的是一个七十八岁的老鳏夫，他认为完全无法说服家族的人相信那不是假结婚。  
“那是你的问题，你解决！”哈利实在想跟他早点划清界限。  
德拉科又抓着他，眼神浓烈，“波特，你帮人帮到底，你要什么都可以，我只求你不要断绝我父母最后的生路！”  
“……”我这是造了什么孽，为什么现在显得那么不近人情罪大恶极？  
这场争执终结于纳西莎推门而入。  
“波特先生，能给我三分钟时间么？我要和你单独谈谈。”  
第二天，德拉科就和行李一起被打包进了格里莫广场12号，开始了他有名无实的婚姻生活。

TBC

我感觉我要向小黄文的方向发展XDDD  
然后取名字取得我尴尬症都要犯了。有小可爱推荐一些英国的男女生名字咩？


	3. Chapter 3

“你们真的是假结婚？”十几天后，出现在格里莫广场的赫敏和罗恩，看着眼前认不出来的这所房子，万分怀疑。  
距离他们上次拜访不超过半月，这里已经完全看不出曾经阴森灰暗的样子，墙面和天花板被重新粉刷过了，古老的家具被擦得焕然一新，新铺的木地板颜色清浅温和，配着白色和浅蓝的窗帘以及纺织品，整个屋子显得宽敞明亮。  
现在，家养小精灵们正卖力地擦着那些金属吊灯和其他装饰品，力求把它们恢复成闪闪发光的状态。  
“真的！”哈利无比确定地保证，他完全理解朋友们的疑惑，就连他自己，站在这焕然一新的大厅里，都有种事情很严重绝不是开玩笑的错觉……  
他不过是因为得到婚假又不想面对巫师界强烈的反响，所以出国玩了十多天，怎么家里就成了这样？据克利切说，虽然德拉科绝对是万分不情愿被塞过来的，但他从踏进这栋房子的第一秒开始，就拒绝在鬼屋一样的环境里生活下去，于是他唤来了一队各有所长的家养小精灵，自掏腰包搞起了装修，到了今天，终于不怎么满意地认可，“勉强算是可以住人了。”  
敢情我之前两年都是住在狗窝了！  
哈利不得不承认，好像确实是。他至今都在为自己意志不坚定答应了纳西莎的请求而懊恼，这请求除了接受结婚戒指、保持至少三年的形式婚姻，还包括和德拉科住在一起——结婚后分居一样会招人怀疑的，请他好人做到底帮人帮到家嘛！  
在他坚决不同意住进马尔福庄园以后，纳西莎十分干脆地把儿子丢了出来……  
听完哈利的解释，赫敏沉默不语，罗恩分析这一定是马尔福家的什么阴谋，德拉科把这里拾掇得好像要扎根住一辈子似的，如果他们扯着哈利的名头为非作歹，他哥们的一世英名很可能毁于一旦。  
“这个不用担心，牢不可破咒有说过，他们决不能利用我的任何影响力。”哈利挺自豪地声明，“我们的财产、姓氏，都两不相干，其实除了一纸婚约，根本没有半分联系。”  
赫敏简直想用手边的茶具砸他，“你到底有没有意识到这纸婚约代表着什么？就算你以为两不相干，但他还是你所有一切的第一继承人，甚至某些时刻可以完全代表你的立场。不仅如此，你还准许他侵入你的生活三年！你确定你明白这代表着什么？”她第一百八十次想弄个时间转换器回到半个月前去阻止哈利结婚，就算阻止不了结婚也要阻止他答应维持这场婚姻三年。为什么当初自己只是寄信过来质问而不是直接面谈呢？她怎么能相信哈利的判断呢！马尔福家给予的那些补偿条款，无论是金钱还是政治方面对哈利的支持，重要性跟哈利付出的代价根本不可同日而语。  
“继承权这个，我需要做个法律文件来保障，可以吧？”哈利虚心求教。赫敏黑着脸点头，然后建议，“其实如果你想快点结束这个婚姻，还有一个办法。”  
“嗯？”  
“帮忙把老马尔福从阿兹卡班捞出来。”  
“不，我希望他把牢底坐穿！”哈利和罗恩同时说道，然后很为两人的志同道合感到满意。  
赫敏大大翻了个白眼，难道她想便宜那个老食死徒？只是两害相权取其轻而已！这两个蠢货！她把手里的茶杯端起又放下，认出这是德拉科从家里带来的东西，终究是没有砸出去。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
德拉科当天就从家养小精灵那里知道了这番对话，他也没怎么在意，毕竟哈利肯答应不离婚并且没阻止他按照自己的意思装修，（实际上那会儿哈利在国外完全没来得及阻止。）已经超出预期太多了，指望救世主帮忙救食死徒？他从没想过。  
这些天他一边改善居住环境一边接手家族的产业和生意——这之前都是纳西莎代理的，也早就教过他，所以其实并没费什么功夫，就是作为家主正式地跟管理人联络下感情，新交故旧逐个做拜访。  
如果说这方面他还能妥善应付，那么对卢修斯的拯救可以说相当不顺利。  
战后对食死徒阵营的巫师处罚力度特别重。因为某个“功不抵过”的政策，他记得哈利为了斯内普的审判奔走了很长段时间，才终于为他争取到了无罪释放以及获得梅林勋章。  
但马尔福家没这份殊荣。纳西莎因为没有黑魔标记而且没有确实可查的犯罪记录，倒是很容易无罪开释了。  
德拉科有证可查的为黑魔王做事的经历，发生在他十七岁成年之前，所以得到一位有声望的巫师担保后，只交了罚金并没有更多惩罚。  
只有卢修斯，身为确实对麻瓜和巫师使用过不可饶恕咒的前食死徒，他原本应该终身监禁的，但是因为战后认罪态度良好并且提供了非常可观的捕捉落网食死徒的信息以及金加隆，他的刑期被大大减少到只有二十年。  
这个结果引起其他没获得减免的食死徒家庭极度不满，持续抗议了几个月魔法部判刑不公，含沙射影说威森加摩官员收受贿赂。  
而，目前来说，食死徒的残党已经被抓得差不多了，卢修斯也很难再贡献出什么将功赎罪。  
德拉科就算再捐献更多的金加隆做更多的慈善，魔法部也因为舆论问题不考虑减刑。  
所以德拉科开始频繁拜访魔法部，着力于促成一条关注囚犯人权的法律条例，比如，身患重病的犯人在缴纳足够的保证金后可以保外就医，而不是病死在牢里。  
没多久他就发觉自己跟救世主结婚的好处来。虽然他从没打过哈利的名头，但以前对他冷脸相迎的工作人员，居然有一部分对他礼貌起来，而对他建议的法律提案也态度积极了许多。  
虽然进展很小，但已经是他努力了半年以来第一次看到希望了。  
所以他对哈利的态度迅速地好转起来。  
倒不是说之前他对哈利态度不好，住在人家的地方接受着人家的帮忙，再不知好歹他也没冷言冷语过，只不过两个人几乎很有默契地，都当对方不存在。  
哈利住五楼，德拉科住三楼，每一层都有单独的浴室和书房。而哈利早出晚归上班的时间几乎从来跟德拉科碰不见，两个人偶尔在餐厅或大厅遇见，说一句午安就没了下文。  
但是感念哈利的好处后，德拉科想表露出更多的善意来。  
首先是一日三餐甜食点心，全部改成了由马尔福庄园的家养小精灵送来。倒不是说克利切以前做得难吃，只是这个老精灵的烹饪标准是基本是能吃饱就行，所以虽然称得上美味，但菜式并不算丰富。  
其次是家中的备用魔药，之前都是缺货后哈利才去对角巷购买，众所周知，但凡有点魔药才能的人都不屑用贩卖的现成魔药——谁知道那疗效靠不靠谱！所以德拉科花了几个晚上的时间充实了地下室的魔药贮备，还填补了不少空白。  
然后……还没继续第三步呢，德拉科就发现，就算哈利是个百分之百的GAY，他的思维也比大部分直男都直男！救世主的性取向并不是秘密，然而身为一个基佬，他丝毫都没有提升审美或者细心感性一点点。每天的餐点丰盛精致了，他以为是克利切为了讨好德拉科……地下室的补血剂解毒剂取之不尽了，他根本没有注意到……  
德拉科有一种自己不走到他面前说明做了什么的话，哈利一辈子都不会知道这些的觉悟。但是……让他去邀功一样说这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他跌不起这个份儿。  
所以，算了，忍了这口做好事不留名的憋屈气吧！  
哦，还有，因为成了救世主的家属，他也得到了特批，对卢修斯的探望从三月一次增加到了一月两次，在他详细汇报了自己接任家主过程的风风雨雨后，卢修斯的表情一言难尽，悔恨难当，“不，德拉科，不管是为了家主的位置，还是我这个无能的父亲，我都不允许你牺牲自己……”  
呃，这表情，是不是误会了什么？  
在德拉科庄严地保证他和救世主井水不犯河水没有任何不正当（？）关系后，卢修斯并没有安慰多少，依旧让他早点从这个不合适的婚姻里脱身，并且一再提醒他小心肖恩对他不利，毕竟如果他对马尔福家主之位贼心不死的话，对德拉科是个巨大的威胁。  
德拉科对自己的安全也是很看重的，他雇有几个保镖，只要出门必然有至少两人随身保护着。他日常带有应急魔药、备用魔杖、抵挡大部分伤害咒的魔法器具、不受限制回到马尔福庄园的门钥匙，再加上他从没有疏于练习的格斗技巧和防御术，他相信大部分危机自己都能应付。  
不过父亲的身体真是每况愈下了。他在伏地魔手下承受了太多的钻心剜骨，阿兹卡班虽然减少但依旧存在的摄魂怪又给他带来太多精神压力……父亲需要的不是药品，而是温暖舒适的修养环境和可以放松身心的亲情陪伴。

 

TBC

一不小心扯到卢修斯这里来了，我估摸着，等他出狱的时候，就是这篇文完结的时候了。  
卢爹请期待吧~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

接管家族事务的工作告一段落后，德拉科决定适当地放松一下，于是某天晚上，他约了阿米莉亚出来吃饭。  
阿米莉亚是个美丽娇小的金发女孩，两人交往有几个月了，在床上很合得来，今天，自然也是准备再交流下感情，以及身体。  
然而他们气氛良好的晚餐被打扰了。  
纯粹的巫师餐厅在英国并不多，而其中最为豪华高档的，就是魔法部附近的“极地星光”。德拉科在这里有专属包厢，约会情人一向都选这儿。而今天，晚餐刚吃到一半，包厢门猛地被推开了，两个身穿制服傲罗冲了进来，亮出证件，“执行任务，请配合！”  
傲罗从进来到出去不过半分钟，明显是在抓捕逃犯。  
五分钟后，外面喧嚷着“抓到了”、“押回去审”的声音。  
阿米莉亚对这件事发表意见，“逃犯居然会来极地星光，真是胆大妄为。”德拉科微微颌首，心里却思量这是什么样的逃犯，居然能让傲罗加班！  
然后包厢门又被敲开了，穿着傲罗制服的哈利出现在门外，绷着张脸，“马尔福，我有话跟你说。”  
结果几句话之后，德拉科直接告别了阿米莉亚，跟哈利回了家。  
他相当恼怒，这辈子没这么丢人过，像是被抓到做了什么不体面的事情一样，近乎被要挟着扔下了一个约会中的女孩。  
“波特，我们都很清楚，我们的婚姻关系是暂时的，并没有什么约束力！”  
“但是我拒绝被同事告知，我的新婚丈夫在跟别人约会！”哈利感觉自己要被这天降绿帽噎死了，他糊里糊涂结了婚，莫名其妙还要被同事同情，如果这就是心软的后果，他绝对立刻要心如铁石起来。  
“这……这并不是很出格的事情。在贵族圈子里。”德拉科看着哈利杀人一样的眼光，解释了一句，又表示，“我又没要求你，你仍然可以跟你的情人们约会，上次你不是还说有个……”  
“我不管你的圈子里是怎么样的！你需要婚姻，我帮了你。但不包括牺牲自己清白正派的名声。你既然带着这个戒指就要保持起码的忠诚，哪怕只是形式上的——没有出轨！没有！”哈利愤恨地展示着他手上的结婚戒指，又咬牙，“至于我那段还没开始的恋情，托你的福，结束了！”他只约会了两次的那个对象也是个无比正派的人，知道他结婚后，再没联系过。  
“啊？”德拉科很不优雅地目瞪口呆，愧疚的想法在心里一闪而过，他好半天才发出声音，“我可以帮你跟他解释。”  
哈利用一种不可理喻的神情看他，“这跟是不是真结婚没有关系——不和已婚的人上床，是基本的道德底线。”  
“所以？”德拉科发现这事儿比预想地复杂得多，他感觉好像给自己挖了个坑。好吧，救世主的婚姻确实备受关注，他没把握在这个风口浪尖上能躲开各种记者狗仔去“出轨”，但如果这意味着三年都没有性生活，他不认为自己能接受，也不认为哈利能，“所以，在我们离婚之前，你都不准备跟人……”  
哈利好像也才意识到这个问题，他的脸色起伏不定，感觉自己在某个悖论里转不出来，好半天说，“我需要重新考虑这个期限的问题。我不可能三年时间没有约会不谈恋爱。所以你尽快把你家的事搞定。”他面色凝重，好像准备就这个问题去咨询谁，跑上楼梯后又回过头，“但是现在——记住，没有第二次。对于不忠诚的婚姻，我会第一时间结束它。”  
“你不能这么霸道！”德拉科大声抗议，却只能看着他的背影消失在楼梯顶端。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
然后德拉科还真不敢在这时候忤逆救世主，几天后，他跟阿米莉亚和另外两个女孩都断了来往。  
知道这事儿的布雷斯笑坏了，取笑说还不知道德拉科有妻管炎的潜质，高尔绷着脸不敢发表意见，好在潘西是比较同情他的，很认真地给他出着主意，比如设计哈利跟别人上床造成出轨事实，这样他就没立场要求德拉科了。  
“怎么我感觉事情败露被离婚的几率更大？”德拉科痛苦地抱着头，开始准备把自己溺死在酒精里。  
“你要这么怂下去，就只能跟自己的右手过了！”潘西恨铁不成钢！  
布雷斯慢悠悠加上，“还有左手！”  
德拉科哀嚎，“我恨阿斯托利亚！我都愿意帮她养儿子了她还跟别人私奔！如果是跟她结婚，我把人带到家里她都没话说的！”  
“你已经逼得她被格林格拉斯家流放了，还要去美国追杀她么？”潘西对这事儿其实并不关心，她只恨那天自己没在魔法部，以至于德拉科只能跟那个波特结婚，还至少三年！  
德拉科又灌了一杯酒，感觉自己的人生实在苦逼至极。  
然后当天晚上，哈利正准备入睡，就被克利切恐怖的尖叫声吵下了楼。原来是德拉科醉醺醺地回来，倒在地板上就睡了过去，而马尔福家的小精灵在装修完成后就被遣了回去，于是克利切好心地想把他漂浮到房间去，但他实在太老了，魔法掌控很有误差，在楼梯上就把人摔了下来。  
“马尔福，起来！”哈利懒得回屋拿魔杖，直接把他架了起来。  
“波特——”尽管醉醺醺的，对这个声音还是有条件反射，德拉科狐疑地看着他，好半天对不准焦距，问：“你为什么在我家？”  
理智提醒他别理醉鬼，本能驱使哈利做出了回答，“这里是我家！”  
“那我为什么在你家？”  
我也想问好么！喝醉了你为什么不回马尔福庄园，跑来给我和克利切添麻烦！哈利其实挺想让他在地板上睡一晚的，但克利切肯定不会罢休，当他可怜那个老迈的家养小精灵好了。  
把醉鬼丢到床上，剩下的任务交给克利切，哈利回去继续睡。  
“波特。”德拉科又叫他。  
哈利回头，只看到他闭着眼睛好像睡着的脸。  
“我跟她们都分手了。你满意了？”德拉科撇着嘴，看着委屈又无奈。哈利突然想到，也许他是真的很喜欢那个女孩？自己不过是没跟刚认识的人继续下去就很不痛快，他的情人好像交往了蛮久的……  
没得到回应，德拉科也不在乎，他继续抱怨，“跟你扯上关系，没一样好事。整个巫师界，只有你一个人敢这么要挟我！”  
“那真不好意思，但愿你记得——并不是我要跟你扯上关系的。”哈利可不会因为他醉酒而由着他指责。  
德拉科茫然地呆了一会儿，似乎根本没听到他的话。哈利转身要走，他又叫：“喂——”  
哈利不耐烦地停住，就见他皱着眉，“你为什么在我家？”  
我真是傻了才跟一个醉鬼说话！  
第二天早上哈利走进餐厅，发现德拉科还没来吃早饭。  
以前他以为德拉科这样的大少爷就是个富贵闲人每天睡到自然醒的，但同住以后才发现他的生活很有规律，每天都比自己早一个小时起床，早半个小时用早餐，然后不是在家里处理文件就是跑出去各种视察，对家族事务的管理可谓兢兢业业——不是他自己要注意的，实际情况是某一次他对德拉科的“无所事事”表达不以为然时，克利切愤怒地指出了他的自以为是，从此以后简直无时无刻不在三百六十度花样夸赞德拉科，以至于哈利连他每天看书时喝了几杯茶都能知道。  
自然哈利也知道了德拉科在生活上给他提供了多少帮助，甚至目前家里的所有支出，都要克利切从他私人的金库里取。哈利当然也不缺这点钱，他甚至可以想象如果谈到这个话题，德拉科那种自大又炫耀的态度，但是他真的体会到了德拉科想要跟他好好相处的意愿。  
他也知道了，贵族们的婚姻观念的确还沿袭着几百年前的概念——婚姻关系的确立不过是财富和名望的绑定共有，感情从不重要，忠贞更不必提，那些纯血贵族们，谁没有几个情人简直都不好意思在社交圈里活跃。  
所以他可以理解德拉科的愤愤不平。但谁叫你要合作的对象是我呢！  
当然，哈利还是有为人着想那一面的，比如他会提醒，“克利切，记得给马尔福送醒酒魔药过去，地下室没有的话，我房间里有。”

 

TBC

看第三章的回帖我在那里默默地汗，大家都以为这是两只纯情小白兔么？  
是不是都没人注意过第二章时哈利还准备跟别人约会的……  
至于德拉科，这样的富二代怎么可能没有一打艳史，咳咳~~~~~  
最主要的原因是，这俩人绝对不存在单恋暗恋之类的过往，我是认真要秉承“先婚后爱”的原则，从无到有来写的O(∩_∩)O~  
以前就算要有，也顶多是模糊的好感……虽然很怀疑是不是会存在……

另外装修房子那回事儿嘛，少爷是个利己主义者，自己住的舒服最重要。至于帮哈利装修的，那其实完全因为礼貌，这俩人嘛……要是从谈恋爱开始写估摸着能给我墨迹三十章，所以我才要向小黄文靠拢咳咳咳……  
然而瞟了一眼后面的草稿，小黄文什么，不存在的QAQ


	5. Chapter 5

关于救世主的闪婚引发的话题，整整一个夏天都没消停下来。  
哈利拒绝一切相关采访，德拉科也是。  
然而这让所有大小报的记者都有了更广阔的发挥空间，即使哈利已经拒绝看任何报纸，他还是能从每一个同事、案情相关人员、魔法部员工、路人、同学那里得到或直接或间接的反馈。  
什么根据霍格华兹某幽灵实名叙述他跟德拉科相爱相杀虐恋情深啦……  
什么卢修斯是因为反对他们交往被他操作进了阿兹卡班啦……  
什么纳西莎是因为他们的恋人关系才对黑魔王撒谎的啦……  
什么德拉科攥着他的把柄要挟他必须结婚啦……  
这些还都是相对属于正常范畴的猜测，而那些关于德拉科有魅娃血统蛊惑了整个DA社团的传言竟然也说得有鼻子有眼，连迪安竟然都写信来问，是不是只有他没感应到德拉科的魔法生物魅力？  
还有某个报纸竟然开赌盘，赌的是他们的婚姻能持续多久。赌他们闪婚闪离的那些人自然捞不回本，罗恩一度想去下注三年那个选项，被赫敏斥责他作弊太可耻了，作罢。  
流言尚可不在意，但魔法部逐渐没办法对每天收到上百封抗议信的现象坐视不理。  
食死徒在巫师界的地位在战后一度备受打压，近半年来虽然好转了些，但仍有部分激进派认为应当防微杜渐，这时就哈利的婚姻问题引申出无数危机与阴谋，认为这是食死徒们要把救世主拉到他们阵营获得政治资本的险恶手段。  
而许多食死徒背景的家庭，则认为这是个好现象，他们不该因为过去的错误一直被带着有色眼镜看待，寄了无数表示支持的信给他们。  
最后金斯莱找哈利谈话，表示我个人非常支持你追求爱情，只是巫师界需要稳定和平，建议他还是接受官方采访对某些臆想做出澄清，安抚下大众的情绪。  
末了他还安慰哈利不要因那些流言困扰，过段时间终究会平静下来的。  
哈利各种内伤。真要是为爱承担他也认了，但这是么？是么！  
他发现自己真的把事情想得太简单了，然而尽管万分后悔，但对于承诺的事情他从没起过毁约的心思，只是有时候郁闷极了对德拉科态度很不好，而回过神来道歉时，德拉科倒是没刻薄他什么。他不知道自己的心理承受能力已经远远超过德拉科的预料了，对方甚至想对他刮目相看。  
哈利通过《预言家日报》做了声明，阐述了自己的立场，表示他的家庭不会影响他对食死徒的态度。虽然无法完全打消公众的顾虑，但总算平息了一部分质疑。  
而德拉科接受了卢娜的专访——作为她对真相守口如瓶的回报。他在访谈里像克利切一样把哈利夸了个三百六十度，表示了深深地感激和回报的决心。  
他的言辞便给、说得声情并茂，哈利看到那篇专访的时候，就算明知道这人能说谎不打草稿的，都差点相信那是真的了。  
当然现实从来都是一盆冷水，随时随地会让他清醒。德拉科的感激估计就是嘴上说说，回报也估计就是一日三餐，他对哈利的态度虽然堪称礼貌周到、亲切友好，但距离感明晃晃摆在那里，好像一个互不打扰的房客，又像一个欠了他钱的同事，有时还像防备着他的无辜小孩，哈利知道他心底对自己有气，并不一定是为那些女孩，多半还是自己那些强硬的态度，让他感觉到自尊受伤。  
罗恩知道那件事后很是嘲笑了德拉科一顿，还出主意可以怎样教德拉科更不痛快。哈利发现自己并不想那样，他并不是为了让德拉科难受才约束他的。  
些许的成就感很快就消散了，他尝试着对德拉科释放善意，但可能是表达方式太抽象，并没什么效果。  
后来那些抗议质疑都慢慢平息了下来，但这场舆论依旧导致了很坏的结果，就是引起了许多人对食死徒战后地位的强烈关注，这个时候想给他们减刑或者改善待遇，真不是好的时机。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
八月的某一天，魔法部的卡朋特司长发来消息，关于改善阿兹卡班囚犯待遇的提案以一票之差没有通过初审，被刷了下来。  
德拉科其实已经有了心理准备，不过他还是专程去感谢卡朋特的帮忙，就失败原因和需要完善的地方做了许多分析，告辞出来时，看到一个年轻的女巫正在隔壁办公室门口跟人争执。  
清脆的声音，蓬乱的头发，据理力争的腔调，熟悉得他不需要看到那张脸，就知道这是格兰杰。  
只听两句，德拉科就知道她跟自己一样，正因为提案被毙了而挫败。  
真是个傻孩子，初出茅庐，雄心万丈，总以为凭着一腔热血能做出成绩，却不知道成人的世界自有一番规则，不是靠着理论和道理就可以解决的——卢修斯对这类人早就做出了评价。  
德拉科相信，不用多久，她就会明白，杀死一个黑魔王容易，但想让别人认同自己的观点比杀死一百个黑魔王都难。  
他几乎是怜悯地摇了摇头，赫敏刚好回头看到，疲惫地打个招呼，“马尔福。”  
“SPEW？”德拉科看向她手里的文件。赫敏黑着脸点头。  
两个人沉默着同行在魔法部长长的走廊里，快走到电梯时，赫敏开口，“身为SPEW的成员……”  
“挂名会员。”德拉科提醒。无数次，他为自己居然会加入一个“家养小精灵权益促进会”而感觉愧对几十代祖先。记得第一次听到这个组织时，他好不容易才忍下冷嘲热讽的冲动。那是半个月前，在赫敏和罗恩固定地每个月来格里莫广场12号吃两三次晚餐后，他们已经能很和平地坐在一张桌子上营造亲切友好的氛围了。毕竟，家里只有两个人时，他跟哈利并没有刻意错开用餐的时间地点，一起吃饭并不像最初想象的那么难。既然平常都是一起用餐，没道理来了客人自己要被排除在外，所以，其实德拉科跟罗恩赫敏的关系，也稍微好了那么一些。  
就在那晚，赫敏用餐时也在紧张兮兮地阐述着她正完善的提案，并且对罗恩哈利征收会费，在罗恩抗议去年的会费只是十个银可西而今年为何变成一个金加隆时，赫敏阐述了一通关于物价上涨以及他们成为正式傲罗工资上涨理应作出更多贡献的理由后，好死不死对支援自己哥们的哈利堵了一句，“知足吧你，你们家两个人我没收双份就不错了！”  
关于哈利和德拉科的婚姻真相，除了当时见证的纳威他们，哈利只告诉了赫敏罗恩，所以她这句话说得也并不认真，但德拉科至今都没明白过来话题为什么从会费的额度拐到了就算哈利真的结婚他也不表示他的另一半愿意加入这个组织，然后赫敏做了个假设性的采访然后德拉科重点回答了自己绝不会加入那个见鬼的组织。结果仿佛按下了一个莫名的开关，赫敏开始诲人不倦口若悬河地从工业革命讲到了黑奴运功，感觉要给他上一天麻瓜历史课或者哲学课。德拉科坚持原则绝不认同应该给家养小精灵发工资这回事儿，但哈利跟罗恩在他们辩论到两个小时后已经撑不下去了，表示妥协，“敏，这是他的一加隆，拿去！”哈利几乎是祈求着她赶紧收会费然后放过他们！  
“不，我不会加入的。你不能替我出会费！”德拉科抢过那枚金币塞回了哈利口袋。  
“只是一个金加隆，而且你也会加入的。”哈利的语气是沉重的动作是威慑的眼神是恳求的就差喊出来求你了闭嘴吧交了钱我们就能得到清静了谁管你是不是真的愿意加入。  
然而德拉科没接收到他的暗示，他强调，“我不会为了小精灵的权益做任何事……”  
“你会的。”哈利瞪着他，又拿出了那枚金币，“再说又不用你付，我帮你付！”  
就是那一刻，德拉科的思路被瞬间带偏了，他几乎尖叫，“不用你帮我付钱！”他，巫师界土豪里的土豪，家产捐出去三分之一还位列富豪首榜的马尔福，居然有被人抢着付钱的一天？几乎是中了夺魂咒般，他从口袋里抓出一把金加隆来，拍在赫敏面前，“我自己付！”  
“好的，你这是预交了十一年的会费！”最不可思议的是赫敏居然非常欢迎地收下了，后来德拉科才知道她那时已经针对他做出了个计划，还有什么挑战能比让一个固执自大的纯血统认同小精灵的正当权益更难的呢？而赫敏决定开始这个挑战。她点清钱币数目，很认真地做了登记，又从提包里拿出一本宣传资料来，宛如当年卢娜推销《唱唱反调》那样塞到他手里，“我为所有饱受奴役和不公正待遇的家养小精灵们感谢你！”  
其实放下金币的一刻德拉科就后悔了，但他实在做不出把钱收回来的事，这时候终于回复了理智，避瘟疫般远离那份资料，说，“不，不用给我登记，就当我赞助它们好了！”  
“哦，马尔福！”赫敏很认真地看着他，推过来一张表格，“真诚的帮助和关爱一定会得到回报的。就好像你关于阿兹卡班囚犯人权的提案一样，即使在有些人眼里有点匪夷所思，但，他们有需求，需要帮助不是么！”  
德拉科觉得一定是被她的麻瓜历史课搅得头昏脑胀了，才为了让她闭嘴，在会员表格上签下了自己的名字。  
如果他对麻瓜世界多点了解，一定会觉得自己好像被拉进什么奇怪的营销组织了。  
不过他对这些不了解。有那么几天他一直在思索怎样才能礼貌而不尴尬地退会，但是在赫敏表示如果他的提案通过初审被提上议程，她会投上支持的一票后，他就打消了这个念头。  
如果能把父亲救出来，小精灵全解放了也没关系的！

TBC

看着上一章的回帖，我的内心毫不平静。我感觉未来全是打脸现场……  
话说，我自己写到“一日三餐”的时候，满脑子都是黄暴思想，掩面~~~~~~~~~  
没人觉得德拉科挺可怜的么，简直哈利说一他不敢说二……所以哈利你只管强势吧，回头德拉科不喜欢你自个儿哭去吧~~~  
然后我要忙起来了，为了庆祝从明天开始上工，算了更新吧~~~目前的存稿加上自己慢慢写的速度估计能凑合着一周两更。我在写的时候深刻意识到为什么能把两章拆成三章了，因为越写越啰嗦了，明明计划着一章写完的东西，但是写不完o(╥﹏╥)o


	6. Chapter 6

那天晚上四个人又齐聚在哈利家的餐厅。  
哈利和罗恩聊完工作又开始热火朝天地谈论魁地奇，好半天才发现赫敏跟德拉科居然也是讨论地浑然忘我。  
基本上，是赫敏滔滔不绝愤慨了半天，然后德拉科指出SPEW之所以得不到支持是因为这是件对谁都没有好处的事情。有小精灵的家庭当然不愿意解放它们或者额外支付工资，没有小精灵的家庭……解放别人家的奴隶这种吃力不讨好的事为什么要掺一脚？再加上家养小精灵们其实是万分甘愿被奴役的，就连它们都不感激赫敏的作为，他实在不理解赫敏居然能坚持好几年在这件事上。  
“坦白说，你是我见过为数不多的聪明人之一，但你的思维方式太直接了。”德拉科认为她这认真又理想的个性还是教学比较合适。  
赫敏瞪他，“所谓不直接的方式？”  
德拉科很认真地假笑，“比如其实我从没有指望魔法部的人，因为衷心地为囚犯的利益着想，愿意为他们改善待遇。”  
“是的，你只会贿赂、收买、要挟他们。”  
“其实真心想为他们做些事的，只有卡朋特司长。但他也是为了做出些成绩，即使不是能让他得以高升的政绩，至少能在魔法部改革的历史上留下一个名字。而其他的人……”德拉科微微一笑，“我敢保证，下一次，我们的提案一定能通过。”  
“你对他们做了什么？”罗恩锐利地目光扫了过来。  
德拉科收起了笑，“你不会想知道的。”  
“不要让我抓到你违法行为的证据！”罗恩眯起了眼，却见德拉科露出个“有本事你来抓呀”的表情，一如既往让人恨得牙痒痒。  
赫敏对他们的交锋并不关心，她陷入了自己的思考，无意识地卷着肩上的头发，若有所悟。德拉科总结，“格兰杰，你不必要他们认同，但你需要同盟。”  
“是的。”她轻轻咬着下唇，眼神飘远，每当出现这个动作时，都说明她的大脑在飞速运转。然后过了好一会儿，她突然说，“你对囚犯人权的关注虽然好，但有点太冒进了。反对你提案的人也并不都是因为厌恶食死徒，而是阿兹卡班本身需要一定的威慑性，如果在那里太舒服的话，谁还会因为惧怕入狱而遵纪守法？”  
德拉科礼貌地点头。没有指出自己刚说过并不指望魔法部的人为囚犯利益着想的。  
“不过，法律执行司在1942年颁布过一则条例，规定那些对巫师界做出卓越贡献得到的奖励，是可以抵消亲属的一部分罪责。这些贡献包括——抓捕或帮助抓捕恶名昭彰的逃犯；有效而成功的制止犯罪、拯救生命；在药物或魔咒方向取得突出的成就；以及外交方面的一些成就……”  
“但是使用过不可饶恕咒的犯人是被排除在外的。”德拉科摇摇头，“我最早注意的就是这个，但被否决了。”  
哦是的，改变一些规则总比新添加规则要难。赫敏注意到德拉科诧异的眼神，明白他是惊讶于从她这里得到建议。其实她绝没原谅卢修斯做过的那些事情，比如要杀死巴克比克，威逼董事会驱逐邓布利多，在神秘事务司想要他们的命……不过，既然他早被剥夺了所有政治权益，而实际上马尔福一家在战争的最后阶段其实已经背离了黑魔王，相较起来他的情况其实完全可控，而哈利跟德拉科这场怎么看怎么不合理的婚姻，不可控因素太多了，她不认为拖太久是好事。  
那天他们走后，哈利叫住了德拉科，第一次问起他那个提案的内容，言谈间对因为他而引发的舆论而最终导它没被通过很有点儿抱歉。  
德拉科眉毛挑得老高，质疑，“难道你会支持它被通过？”  
“我不知道。不过既然赫敏认为没问题，那应该就没问题。而它，似乎本来是应该被通过的？”  
“哦，波特，就算你认为我是个混蛋，但我也是讲理的。”德拉科很不乐意地说明，“魔法部对我们的针对不是一天两天了，我应付得了。而如果不是你帮忙，我就继承不了家主，更不会有财力支持这个提案，它被否决的原因很多，可我需要感谢你的远比这些不可避免的挫折多。”  
这是德拉科在结婚后第一次当面对他说感谢，哈利一时还有点适应不了。  
他意识到不是德拉科的脾气变好了，而是比他们，比他跟罗恩跟赫敏都更迅速地接受了那些不够理想的事实，并且平静地面对了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
有一天哈利对德拉科说，需要他出席一场晚会。  
哈利刚成为正式傲罗不久，分配到的都是些风险性不大的工作，或者是外表比较光鲜的。不久前他接手了保护一位魔药制造商的工作，这位莫雷尔先生出身于一个小有名气的魔药世家，据他反应，不久前有人向他订购大量管制中的药品，包括复方汤剂、迷情剂等，在因为对方拿不出许可被拒绝交易后，他一度受到不间断地骚扰威逼。然后历时一个月，傲罗们终于抓到了那个下订单的人，并且顺藤摸瓜破获了一个非法倒卖魔药的小团伙，此案得以圆满告终。  
于是莫雷尔先生为了庆祝要举办个晚会，很荣幸地邀请到了哈利，并且是携伴参加。  
身为已婚人士，这个伴，当然只能是德拉科。  
这是结婚附带的必然义务，德拉科没有异议，空出了时间陪他一起出席。  
意外而又不出意外的，在晚会上他们遇见了单独一人的斯内普。斯内普战后离开了霍格华兹，据他所说，他对管理一个学校没兴趣，也不想把时间花费在教育小巨怪身上，卸下负担后他准备潜心学术专研，年初还发表了一篇非常有影响的魔药论文，去德国做过几场讲座。而目前他跟莫雷尔有几个合作的研究项目。  
德拉科跟着哈利转了一圈，就找到斯内普在人群边缘聊天，他们从伦敦的天气聊到某草药的进货渠道，从最近流窜作案的一伙残余食死徒聊到傲罗们很有提升空间的办案能力，然后他问起有人邀请斯内普去德国或者法国定居的传言。  
“那边的空气确实比较好，但是定居，我不考虑。”斯内普说起德国，并没有多向往。虽然他间谍的身份在战后招来很多误解敌意，但英国是他的故乡，他并不愿意因为安全问题远走他乡。  
“您能留下，我真是高兴。”德拉科露齿而笑。斯内普回了个“又不是因为你”的眼神，目光飘向了人群里的哈利，“婚礼定在什么时候？”  
现在虽然有了公证结婚，但是延续了几千年的仪式还是少不了的，这是贵族间交际应酬的必要项目，然而哈利没心思陪他们做戏，所以实际上，“没有仪式。”  
“我不认为令兄知道你离婚后会安分守己。”  
“那是三年后的事情。”  
一抹钦佩的表情迅速闪过斯内普的面部，他对德拉科能让哈利帮他三年感到由衷地赞叹，然后他嘲讽道：“我深切怀疑你会弄假成真。”  
“我想您知道，我是直的。”德拉科认为这玩笑一点都不好笑。  
斯内普唇角微弯，瞬间开启授课模式，“理论上，这世上90%的人都可直可弯……”  
德拉科一边做出认真听讲的姿态，一边不露声色地跑神。就在上周日，他回庄园陪纳西莎吃午饭时，她过问了饮食起居后竟然建议他应该跟哈利进一步发展，“就算这场婚姻开始得很戏剧，但婚姻本身并不是儿戏，哈利是个很好的年轻人，你可以考虑认真对待。”瞧，连称呼都是“哈利”了！德拉科严重怀疑纳西莎当初跟哈利谈了些什么，是不是称斤轮两地把他卖了？  
德拉科知道自己的外貌是相当赏心悦目吸引人的，并不是没有男人追求过他，只是他没兴趣。  
在这之前他从没考虑过这场婚姻里会需要他履行“性”方面的义务，毕竟他想当然地认为哈利不会存心占他便宜，并且也可以当他不存在一样继续跟别人约会上床，但是不久前哈利很明白地告知他不会在婚姻有效期间出去乱搞，那么……  
不需要太聪明的脑袋，都可以分析出最后哈利因受不了无性婚姻而提前离婚的几率有多大……  
真的是要把自己也搭进去啊！  
“我假设，你是在因为自己的丈夫跟别人太过亲密而心烦意乱以至于无视了我的忠告？”斯内普不悦地声音在头顶响起，德拉科顺着他的目光看去，不由感叹世界真小。那边靠在哈利身边的红发美人，不是金妮又是谁！  
“先生……”他无奈地准备揭发斯内普的八卦潜质，变故在这刹那陡然发生。  
先是餐饮台那边传来一阵巨大的爆炸声响，然后眼前一黑灯光全灭，德拉科快速抽出魔杖想施展个盔甲咒隔绝危险，左手却被紧紧抓住了。  
有东西放到了他的掌心，冰凉硌手。  
一阵头晕目眩，他被勾扯着离开了地面，落地的瞬间就被石化咒打中了。  
是门钥匙！绑架！针对他的还是误伤？  
灯光昏暗，视线范围内只有片带着灰尘的天花板，德拉科听不到说话声，只能感觉有人很仔细地搜走了他身上所有的魔法袋以及魔法物品——备用魔药，魔杖，可以免除魔法伤害的钻石领夹，做成袖扣的门钥匙，一件件被拿走了。  
然后石化被解除，他翻身而起，面对着三支对准他的魔杖。  
一个带着兜帽的高大身影越众而出，冰冷而柔滑的嗓音让他心下一沉，“好久不见，小马尔福先生。”  
“好久不见，诺特先生。”德拉科认出了这个人，他同学西奥多·诺特的父亲，战争后一直没被抓获的食死徒大头目，看这架势，是冲他来的？

TBC

这两章其实就是过度一下，嗯~  
其实有两天的时间，我写出了五六章，当然后来是会慢慢修改的。  
但就是那两天，再加上前几天用电脑有点多，右手的手腕感觉要废掉了。吃饭都觉得累，吃牛排我都用左手拿叉子了，搁在枕头上扶着kindle都发酸……  
可能是握鼠标的姿势不对吧。  
但是，那会儿就是很想写。于是我……把鼠标挪到左边，用左手操控鼠标。然后发现其实没自己想象的那么不顺手。  
然后左手用了两三天，换回右手后感觉好不习惯，因为电脑桌放键盘的那一层，位置就那么点大，不知道我之前都是怎么接受在最左边打字在最右边操控鼠标的，反正难受得要命。  
于是每次码字都把鼠标挪到左边来了~~


	7. Chapter 7

在晚会上遇到金妮，哈利也是很意外的。他们俩在战后没有在一起，完全是他的问题，但是金妮对他还是一如既往地友好。  
她现在是一名正式的魁地奇球员，每到赛季都不见人影，这次陪着男友来这里，见到他也很高兴，不过，她更关注的明显也是八卦。  
“我没想到你这么快就结婚，不过既然是马尔福，我完全可以理解！”她大声说着，眼睛兴奋地闪闪发光。  
哈利不明白她为什么这么兴高采烈，金妮比着远处那金发的人影，眨眼，“他很漂亮，不是么！”  
所以只要长得好看，跟我结婚完全不需要其他理由么？哈利很想吐槽，但又不想解释真正的原因，只能干巴巴地表示，“我以为，你们都讨厌他。”  
“但我们相信你的选择。”金妮笑得有些调皮，“何况，我也不是小孩子了，怎么能一直记仇呢！”  
但是我相当肯定，马尔福一直记着你用蝙蝠精咒对付他的这个仇的！  
哈利嘴角含笑，任目光落在了德拉科那边。幽暗的灯光下他的发色柔和绚丽，深刻的轮廓精致的五官像是顶级的雕塑师手下最完美的作品，能让每一个人为之注目……不得不说这个男人确实很漂亮，也是他中意的类型，但他很确定德拉科只跟女孩交往过，他也实在不想在帮助别人的时候趁人之危……  
“嗨，我说，你能回家再这样看他么——”金妮的调侃中断于那声震耳欲聋的爆炸，灯光全灭不到两秒就有好几个荧光闪烁亮了起来，而哈利发现，那个原本站在帘幕边缘的金发男人，此时已不见了踪影。  
“波特，有魔法波动，他被带走了。”斯内普瞬间到了他面前，说出了判断。后来哈利回顾这个事件时，很奇怪斯内普理所当然的态度——仿佛他就是德拉科的第一责任人，而明明他只是个挂名丈夫，斯内普才是德拉科的教父！但那会儿他完全没功夫在意这个，他迅速地发挥了傲罗的职责稳定住局面，很快确定德拉科确实不在这里，然后投入到了彻查晚会上每一位来宾的工作。  
唯一和德拉科一起失踪的，是一位年轻的魔药学徒，而很快她就被发现晕倒在自己家里，整个晚上都没出门。  
果然是被人替代了身份进入晚会的。  
然而对如何找到绑架的人依旧毫无头绪。  
傲罗们在第一时间把目标锁定在了肖恩·马尔福身上，但很快就排除了他的嫌疑。哈利发觉这人根本没有做大事的心性手段，他阻止德拉科结婚就只能暗搓搓地耽误阿斯托利亚的行程以及怂恿爱德华去抢婚，又想达到目的又想不担干系，是没胆子绑架现任家主的。  
就在他们把魔药商的人际纠纷查了个底朝天时，魔法部收到了一个指名给哈利的双面镜。  
接通对话后，呈现出来地就是德拉科待在某个地牢里的情形，他的脸上粘了尘土胳膊还好像有伤，下一秒，随着一声“钻心剜骨”他就滚倒在了地板上。  
“啊————”凄厉地惨叫透过双面镜传出，然后一个戴着食死徒面具的黑袍人现身，提出条件——要求二十份完全赦免食死徒经历的空白法律文件，五百万加隆，一个国际长途门钥匙。  
“波特先生杀掉了黑魔王，拯救了整个巫师界。魔法部不会看着你的伴侣去死吧？”食死徒冷笑着关掉了通话。  
“有什么冲我来！放了他！”哈利怒吼着，完全赶不上镜面暗下去的速度。他的指甲深深刺进了掌心，那凄惨的叫声一直回荡在耳边，时时刻刻提醒着德拉科是受了他的连累。  
食死徒提出的赎金数目很精准，虽然魔法部拿不出来，但哈利在古灵阁里的现金数目还是够得。只是赦免食死徒的文件和门钥匙很难获得批准，魔法部这两年对巫师界的管控日益严格，那些亡命之徒一直没办法出境，已经逃窜不了多久，现在只要让他们拿到赦免离开英国，那就永远没办法逮捕归案了。  
但是终结了伏地魔的巫师界英雄被这样报复，魔法部又没办法坐视不理。  
法律执行司底下几个部门吵了一天，连神秘事务司也掺和进来了，最后开始隔着双面镜跟对方谈判。  
哈利身为事件相关人员不能参与调查，他寸步不离那个双面镜，每过一小时都要求确认德拉科的安全，但很少被回应。纳西莎第一次通过镜子见到儿子的时候，几乎哭晕了过去，她并没有责怪哈利，但哈利已经先被愧疚和自责淹没了。  
德拉科看着很不好，一次比一次没精神。有一次晚上接通对话时，他睡着了，蜷缩在铺着干草的角落里一动不动，壁灯暗淡的光线在他颧骨下打出深深的阴影，他的姿态透露着浓重地疲倦和无助。  
一般情况下，德拉科是不被允许多说话的，但有一次，是在他被绑架的第三天早上，看守的人似乎没太严格，于是他说：“如果我这次不能回去，我也不需要魔法部的赔偿，只要求你们能把我父亲放出来。”  
歹徒藏身的地方有着完善严谨的防护罩，无法追踪无法定位。已经过去了四十多小时，几个有嫌疑的食死徒据点都没有任何线索，救人唯一的希望只剩下交付赎金的时候了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
认出诺特的时候，德拉科就知道事情不妙。马尔福家在那场战争中“两面三刀”的表现，几乎比救世主的作为更招食死徒痛恨。  
果然，虽然诺特表示只要他乖乖配合，他们拿到需要的东西就放他回去。但从各种蛛丝马迹判断，德拉科认为他们并不准备放过自己。  
有几个小时，看守换成了西奥多，他告诉德拉科，这个绑架救世主家属的计划早在几个月前就有了，不过那时波特还没结婚，他们的目标是韦斯莱家的人，本来也没打算事后留活口的。  
所以我这是帮鼬鼠他们挡了灾？该死的红毛！该死的波特！该死的废物保镖！还说是退休的高级傲罗呢，回去就开除他们！  
西奥多对德拉科还有几分同窗情谊，劝他跟他们一起离开英国，德拉科惊异于他的愚蠢天真——逃亡的路上怎么可能带着跟他们不一心的隐患？老诺特对他并不特别痛恨，但这里不是他一个人说了算，还有个艾弗里可是一直叫嚣着要杀了他给黑魔王报仇的。  
他的魔杖打败了黑魔王，所以他也罪大恶极了！  
“不想我死的话，放我走吧！”隔着铁栅，德拉科拽住了西奥多的手臂，“我可以为你和你的父亲开脱罪责的，就算你不相信我，你也要相信波特的影响力，他一定能帮你们脱罪的！你们没必要背井离乡，可以得回应有的荣耀和尊严……”这个时候，为了打动他，德拉科不吝于漫天许诺。  
然而西奥多并没有蠢到家，他冷哼，“他连你父亲都不救，怎么会帮我们！”他烦躁地走开了一点，说，“德拉科，我并不想看着你在我眼前被杀，但我更不会把自己放到危险里。你还是期待谈判顺利吧！”  
魔法部在拖延时间，谈判细节从金加隆的数额到免罪文件的数目，到需要提供赦免的人员名单，磨磨唧唧拉锯了快两天，德拉科也多受了两次钻心剜骨。  
诺特并不着急，他这里很安全，而且主动权在他手上。  
但德拉科快撑不下去了，除了西奥多给他带过一块面包，这三天来他得到的食物只有清水，又被酷刑咒反复折腾，他的意识都几乎保持不住清醒了。  
他本不是个坚毅的人，一直强撑着只是为了母亲的哀哀呼唤，他不敢想象自己遭遇了意外而父亲还在牢里，母亲会怎么样。他感觉自己真不是个好儿子，从来只会让母亲担心难过，一点都不能给她安慰。不过有时候他又想，就连黑魔王的威逼他都熬过来了，怎么能死在这些小喽啰手里！  
最后一次从昏迷中醒来，双面镜那边纳西莎宽慰他今晚就能交付赎金了，她身后站着满眼血丝的波特，他双拳紧握，说，“你放心，我一定会救你。”  
希望你真的是救世主呢！德拉科虚弱得闭上了眼，努力地想养点精神。  
但是下巴被钳住的触感又迫使他睁开了眼。  
每次来让他跟魔法部通话的都是两个人，但这次的食死徒并没有像以前那样结束后就离去，只有其中一个走到了门口，而另一个却是狠狠地拔了他几根头发下来。  
“特拉弗斯？”门口那人催他。  
“你先去吧，我要玩儿一会儿。”毒蛇一样的眼睛盯上了德拉科疼痛地表情，特拉弗斯露出让人毛骨悚然的笑。门口那人提醒道：“现在还不能弄死他。”  
“知道。”特拉弗斯不耐烦地挥手，目光不曾转开一瞬，“这是说好的，这小子最后是我的奖励。”  
德拉科感觉心脏被冰凉的东西冻住一样，全身的关节都瞬间僵硬。这个特拉弗斯以前在马尔福庄园没少折磨麻瓜和泥巴种，对年轻男孩尤其嗜血残暴，这几天他看着自己的眼神已经让德拉科有不好的预感，但没想到厄运来临得这么快。  
“让我来检验下，你这矜贵无能的小少爷，是凭什么爬上救世主那张床的。”没有温度的指甲划过他不自觉痉挛的皮肤，划过他急速奔流的血管，探入沾染了血迹的衣领，毫不停留地重重扯开。  
“唔……”指甲划破血肉的疼痛让德拉科本能得抬手去挡，却被扭住压在了身后，因为恐惧和虚弱导致的眩晕感一阵阵袭来，他的眼前金星闪耀，意识被无数双手拉扯着，沉了下去。

 

TBC

剧情需要，绝对不虐。  
本章中食死徒的名字都是原著里扒拉的。艾弗里跟卢修斯一起在魔法部神秘事务司埋伏袭击过哈利他们。特拉弗斯是个搞谋杀和夺魂咒的好手，名字出现过很多次，尤其在哈利他们打劫古灵阁的时候出现，跟赫敏罗恩说了不少话。  
咦，这么多挺有名头的食死徒都逃窜在外，我把魔法部写的好无能的样子……但是原创名字的话，有点懒，就酱吧~

我发现左手用鼠标效率低的最大原因就是，键盘上很多操作平时都是左手完成的，所以换成右手去按shift火者ctrl之类的就要低头找，还不顺手……


	8. Chapter 8

傲罗们最终还是从魔药商那里找到了线索——不是莫雷尔自己，而是之前因他破获的那个非法倒卖魔药的小团伙里面，有人供出了跟食死徒有过交易。  
然后他们一边继续着谈判，一边迅速布网，将目标锁定在卡罗庄园。这个庄园目前的主人都在阿兹卡班，处于半荒废状态，所以在之前筛查的时候被忽略了过去。此时为了救人，魔法部又是威胁又是利诱差点要用夺魂咒了，终于得到阿米库斯的配合，几队人在他的带领下无声无息地潜入了进去。  
一个又一个食死徒被悄无声息地打倒，哈利第一个冲进地牢，眼前的景象让他如坠冰窟。  
从双面镜里见过多次的肮脏地板上，几乎铺满了暗红色的血液，金发的人影躺在血泊中，胸前被划开了好几道，还有鲜血正缓缓渗透出来。  
第一个浮上心头的问题，不是该怎么跟纳西莎交代，也不是他死了自己会内疚一辈子，而是这么多的血这么深的伤口，这个人该有多疼！哈利害怕得不敢上前，他无法想象德拉科会死这回事，纵使这几天不是没想过最坏的结果，但他不能接受。不管是混蛋还是无赖，不管是不是勉强和平共处的，就在他逐渐接受要跟这个人绑在一起三年后，他怎么能一句话都没说就离开！  
傲罗们冲了上去，立刻传来欣喜地喊叫，“还活着！快叫治疗师！快拿补血剂来！联系圣芒戈！”  
哈利双膝发软，几乎是爬过去的，立刻有人拉开了他免得压住伤口。  
治疗师匆匆赶来，咒语一遍遍打上去，却收效缓慢。  
有人问：“是刀砍咒？”  
“有黑魔法的痕迹！”治疗师的声音里有掩饰不住的慌乱，黑魔法伤害不是他可以应付得了的。  
“神锋无影！”哈利认了出来，紧紧攥住旁边扶着他的罗恩，“斯内普教授呢，他，他可以治疗的！”  
立刻有人去联系斯内普请求支援，一部分傲罗也离开这里继续去清扫食死徒。治疗师安慰着脸色青白的哈利，“他会挺过来的。现在伤口还太深，不能随便移动，等伤势稳定一些就送回圣芒戈去。”  
“拜托你……”哈利不知道自己说了些什么，他茫然地抓着那沾染了鲜血的冰凉的手，下意识地寻找着脉搏，几乎是祈求着，他感觉到那微弱的跳动，手指禁不住颤抖起来。  
几分钟后，斯内普疾步而入，他看到眼前的伤痕大大震惊了下，随即开始了治疗。  
深可见骨的伤口随着唱歌般的咒语慢慢愈合，到最后只留下几道白色的疤痕，治疗师脸上几乎发出光来，赞叹不已，忙指挥傲罗安排幻影移形去医院。  
庄园的防御没有解除，还不能直接幻影移形，哈利跟着他们往外走，治疗师关注到斯内普眉头紧锁，询问，“先生，有什么问题么？”  
“不，没有。”那个伤痕和治疗都不会有问题，但……傲罗们也停下了脚步，他们对现场每一点可疑都是不会轻易放过。斯内普表示疑惑，“但是怎么会有食死徒使用这个咒语？”  
“这难道不是食死徒们很擅长的么？”罗恩忍不住讽刺，他的兄长被这个咒语削掉了一只耳朵，他一直记恨着呢。  
斯内普没理会他们，他环顾了一遍充满血腥气的地牢，目光在墙角的一堆玻璃渣上停留了许久。  
傲罗们不再停留，速度离开了地牢，哈利罗恩紧跟在后，正要从走廊转到大厅时，一丝细微地衣料摩擦声滑过耳际。  
左边是墙，空无一人。但职业训练的警惕心让他们意识到一定有问题，罗恩想也不想给他们布下了防护咒，哈利魔杖一抖念出了个“咒立停！”幻身咒被打破了，一张狼狈地食死徒的脸出现在眼前。  
“特拉弗斯！”罗恩登时认了出来，惊讶之余甚至有些兴奋，这可是通缉榜上排行前五的要犯！他不假思索抬起魔杖，“昏昏倒地！”  
“除你武器！”然而更快地，一个声音在远处响起，罗恩跟这个食死徒手中的魔杖瞬间飞走，落入斯内普手中。  
“叛徒！”罗恩简直难以置信。  
前咒闪回，一个个“神锋无影”、“昏昏倒地”、“力松劲泄”从魔杖里冒了出来。  
斯内普大步流星地走来，完全无视哈利用魔杖指着他的动作，转向这个食死徒，“这个咒语我只教过一个人。你是谁？”  
一阵错愕的静谧后，那人露出一个扭曲而疼痛的笑，他唤道，“教父，是我！”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
时间回到一个小时前，德拉科混沌的意识是被一阵阵筋骨碎裂的疼痛拉回身体里来的。  
特拉弗斯性情暴虐，死在他手里的人多半是没有一块完好皮肉的，他很少直接地摧毁杀害，更喜欢慢慢折磨。  
德拉科感觉自己只是晕过去半分钟，半边肩膀已经被啃得血肉模糊了。然后那牙齿顺着锁骨往下，所过之处留下一排排皮肉翻出的血洞。  
剧烈地痛楚一遍遍让他濒临昏厥，又一遍遍把他拉了回来，德拉科疼得喊都喊不出声，一度觉得自己会死在下一秒。  
但是不！尽管他懦弱又怕疼，但性格中倔强却也一样不容忽视。已经又过去两年，他面对着堂兄的刁难，面对着魔法部的打压，面对着所有人的恶意揣测，安安稳稳守护着家庭过了两年，他不再是几年前会因为接到暗杀任务哭泣的孩子，也不是面临着战争不知何去何从的少年，更不是当初看着他们杀人吓得瑟瑟发抖的软蛋。  
不过特拉弗斯并没有意识到。他对奄奄一息的自己毫无防备，既没有束缚也没有钳制，他要看着自己嚎啕挣扎，翻滚着求饶。  
而这，就是自己的机会。  
德拉科注意到，特拉弗斯有一个很不好的习惯，他喜欢把魔杖别在后腰。  
当他把自己揪起来推在墙上，好整以暇地撕裂那些衣物时，那魔杖距离自己的左手非常近。  
机会只有一次。德拉科默数着，凝聚着所有残余的力气。  
他的惯用手是右手，几乎没用左手施展过魔咒，但仅此一次的机会不容有失，他必须相信自己。目标、决心、从容，不止是幻影移形的秘诀，也是每一个成功的魔咒必不可少的要素。  
“小少爷，不反抗了？”特拉弗斯勾起嘴角慢悠悠地笑着，指甲流畅地划进了他胸口。  
就是这一瞬，德拉科猛得抬手握住了魔杖，甚至没有费劲拔出来，只是把杖尖转了个角度，又准又快地低喃出那个咒语，“统统石化！”  
特拉弗斯脸上的表情来不及转成错愕，应声倒地。德拉科也随之滑倒。  
疼痛和疲惫席卷而来，让他只想昏睡过去。但他没有。他有了希望，就有了支撑逃脱的力气。他从特拉弗斯的衣服里翻出了补血剂和提神剂，还有预料中的复方汤剂——运气好极了，足够两人份的。  
之前被特拉弗斯拔下头发时德拉科就猜到了，食死徒预备在交付人质的时候用复方汤剂捣鬼，那么他可以配合一下。  
几分钟后，他和特拉弗斯互换了外观，他穿好袍子戴好兜帽，离开前思考了两秒钟，回头打出一个“神锋无影！”黑魔法的伤害比束缚咒石化咒什么都可靠地多，就算不死也绝对能解除对方的战斗力。  
他并不想就此逃走，他没忘记第一次通话时，双面镜里有个傲罗嘀咕的声音，谁知道他是不是跟食死徒一伙的。  
而且他被绑架被折磨的仇，要自己去报。  
之后的一切都异常顺利，他成功地运用幻身咒躲过所有人注意，在二楼分别找到了诺特和艾弗里。偷袭得手的顺利程度让他怀疑自己喝过福灵剂，但他相信，最坏的境遇之后，就是幸运来临之时。  
察觉傲罗出现时，他复方汤剂的效果还有十分钟，他并不想冒险被他们攻击。  
所以找了个能看清局面的角落，隐藏了身形。  
但好死不死，居然被哈利发现了。  
还好斯内普在……  
提神剂的效果逐渐离开身体，他眩晕着，交出一个座标，“他们还有个据点，在麻瓜界。”  
衣服逐渐宽松下来，复方汤剂的效果慢慢褪去。他看到哈利落在他身上的眼神，各种后悔疼惜愧疚自责，甚至还带着几分敬佩。哎哟，真值！这个时候，正是敲点好处绝佳机会呀！  
德拉科张了张嘴，想让他答应帮忙救卢修斯，但该死的黑暗猝不及防淹没了他的意识。  
亏死了！机会不用过期作废的！  
德拉科内心哀嚎着，不知跌在了谁的手中。  
还有……不要露出一副我快要死了的哀悼表情，本少爷只是饿的！饿的……

 

TBC

想写这个剧情的时候，预算是有公主抱的。然而不知道为什么被弄没了……  
然后发现这西瓜皮踩的，八章了，感情进度好像是零……  
下一章认真发展进度去吧OTL~~~  
我家小龙虽然又怂又拽，但真不是只能等着骑士来救的小公主~~他要救他爹的~~  
这个卡罗庄园就是原著里七年级在霍格华兹任教的卡罗兄妹的家。哥哥阿米库斯、妹妹阿莱克托……估计他们没死在决战里。

 

另外现在每天都是九点来钟回来的，忙死了QAQ  
码字的速度赶不上更新的，存稿发完的话就蒙圈了OTL~~~  
我还在继续努力~~


	9. Chapter 9

那次对食死徒余党的抓捕有点不够尽善尽美，还有四个人溜掉了，其中就有诺特和他的儿子西奥多，傲罗们追捕了很久都没有他们的踪迹，赏金也随之不断提高。  
等德拉科搬回格里莫广场12号，已经是一个月后了。  
这期间他一直在马尔福庄园养伤，哈利去看过他几次，每次都是带着一些消息或者跟案件相关的事务去的——除此以外，他很少登门，尽管纳西莎一再邀请他去。  
他有一种无颜面对受害人的愧疚感。那些日子里他每天晚上都有做噩梦，每一场梦境都好像面对着一群博格特，冰冷绝望地揭露出他内心最深处的恐惧。  
他短暂的一生直面了太多亲友遭遇不幸，尽管那不是他的错，但亲近的人一个个在面前离开却是事实。在他以为伏地魔失败了这见鬼的不幸终于可以停止后，这次事件让他意识到这远远没有结束。  
而德拉科这次的遭遇，完完全全是受他连累。最深的噩梦里，那些几年前的影像和那天见到的在不停交错重叠，一会儿是他用“神锋无影”把德拉科打得血如泉涌，一会儿是德拉科在圣芒戈的病床上不停地哭喊，他的半边身子都裹着厚厚的纱布，但哈利知道那下面没有一块完整的皮肉。  
他小心翼翼地抱着他，想说我会保护你的不要怕，想说对不起请原谅我，但他什么都说不了，他的守护神怎么也召唤不出来。  
更让他无地自容的是纳西莎半句都没责怪过他，居然也说，“这不是你的错。”这是那个护犊子护到能背叛黑魔王的女人？  
然后在他建议为了避免类似的事情还是离婚比较好时，刚醒过来的德拉科在见到治疗师之前就被气晕了过去，醒来就破口大骂，比如“在我遭了那么多罪之后你居然想到这么天才的解决方式？”“你给我滚远一点否则我不介意直接宰了你再娶一个！”然后他落荒而逃好多天。  
之后每次登门，在德拉科的低气压下他都没鼓起勇气把道歉说完。  
九月底有一次去庄园的时候，正碰上德拉科在发脾气，家养小精灵们乱作一团收拾着被他摔在地上的东西，给他带路的那个也加入到打扫大军里去了，忘了为他通报。  
他在门外听到德拉科跟纳西莎抱怨，说自己废掉了那伙食死徒三个头目，并且提供线索让傲罗们捣毁了最后的据点，功劳都可以拿梅林勋章了，但是魔法部只给卢修斯减了十年的刑——而卡罗兄妹不过是带领傲罗们进入庄园，就从终身监禁缩减到了三十年，而且每人都是！这不公平！他要上诉！要去检举！  
卢修斯刑期二十年，目前服刑两年，再减去十年，其实只剩八年，已经是非常好的结果了，可以说是所有食死徒里独一份的。但德拉科的目标是全部减免，他伤还没好就劳心劳力奔波了大半个月，还是没达到预期，难免暴躁。  
纳西莎同样很失望，但她更关心儿子的身体状况。德拉科的外伤都已经基本痊愈，但钻心剜骨的后遗症不是闹着玩的，休养的这段时间他最不需要的就是怒气以及劳累，可是为了卢修斯的事他就没好好休息过，这时候她只能宽慰，“但是我们需要解决的，就只有八年了，不是好很多么？”  
是的，从十八年，到八年，确实是个进步，但是远远不够！德拉科闷闷不乐靠在沙发上，却看见立在门边的哈利，挑眉，“波特？”  
“下午好。”哈利迈了进去，跟纳西莎互相问候，然后告知有几个庭审需要他作为证人出席，然后沉默了。  
因为德拉科转过头懒得看他时，露出了脖子侧边几个没褪下去的齿痕。  
圣芒戈的治疗师费了很大功夫都没能把疤痕去尽，特拉弗斯是真的咬了几块肉下来。即使见识过太多死亡，可是至今想到德拉科当初鲜血淋漓的样子，他都觉得心惊、又庆幸。  
“我很抱歉。”这句话又溜出嘴边，哈利觉得能用来表达的词汇真是少的要命。德拉科露出一副受够了的表情，瞪他，“波特，这是你每次登门的固定台词么？如果你确实有为我的遭遇感到抱歉，是不是应该付诸行动？比如，在魔法部对我父亲的刑期做讨论的时候，发挥一些作用？”他知道这么责怪有点不知感恩，虽然是因为哈利他才成为食死徒目标的，但这婚姻本来也是他求来不是么！然而，他就是心里有气。  
哈利张了张嘴想解释，又惭愧地低下头，“那我怎样才能弥补？”  
“除非我父亲现在就能出狱。”德拉科冷哼，让你这个高尚的格兰芬多愧疚去吧！  
哈利的脸色相当纠结无奈。好一会儿，德拉科叹了口气，“好吧，我也不为难你。本来也是我们家欠你的，现在扯平了。不过，我们的婚姻需要持续到我父亲出狱——不管是半年还是八年——没问题吧？”没什么实际的好处可以捞，就为这可能的风险加一道保障把。  
“没问题。”哈利重重点头，又说：“你们不欠我什么，纳西莎救过我的命……”  
德拉科烦躁地摆摆手，“你还救过我的命呢！不必提了！”  
许多事情在哈利脑海里纷乱地飘过，有求必应室的大火，马尔福庄园的地牢，盥洗室里自己打出的“神锋无影”，这些恩恩怨怨好像永远也算不清楚。  
眼前这个人，再不是当初那个整天跟自己作对的小混蛋。成长让他少了些轻狂，责任感让他更有勇气，生活的刁难刻薄让他不再唯我独尊，甚至有时候意外通情达理……岁月，终究是把人打磨得越来越好。  
而从守在圣芒戈的那个夜晚开始，他就知道，自己的心态完全变了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
然后德拉科认真考虑了好几天，他跟哈利的关系。  
或者说他认真考虑了，自己在这场婚姻里需要尽的义务。尤其是它可能维持得比三年更久的时候。  
结婚时他只想度过眼前难关，所以并没有考虑很多。但这些日子来，他已经不止一次庆幸自己选的是哈利的。首先，哈利的人品还是相当令人放心的，不至于给马尔福家带来负面影响；然后，他们家的声望和信誉都因为这场婚姻都得到了恢复提升，就连之前跟他们断绝了生意来往的一些大客户，都重新伸出了橄榄枝。虽然他从没打着救世主的名号做什么，但“伴侣”这个身份摆着，无形的附加值简直不要太多。  
德拉科甚至感觉，等到离婚那天自己会因为失去这些名望加成而遗憾的。  
不过，自己在婚姻里得到的好处那么多，哈利又得到些什么呢？  
公众对他和食死徒联姻的质疑？被前男友分手？他的一些微不足道的关心？至于钱，德拉科都不好意思提，知道哈利为了救他一下子拿出五百万的时候，他真被震住了。五百万是什么概念？当年魔法部悬赏巫师界“最臭名昭著”的通缉犯小天狼星，也不过是一万金加隆，而一千金加隆足够韦斯莱家过一年了。而且这还是现金，论资产马尔福家不会比哈利少，但是现金……他也一下子拿不出这么多。  
所以其实，哈利从他这里并没有得到什么比较有价值的回馈。  
而且更重要的是，他占了“伴侣”的名分，却没有履行作为伴侣基本的义务，让哈利的日子过得比单身还惨——好歹单身的人能随时约会或者一夜情呢。  
哈利完全有权利随时把他拖上床，但并没有。  
德拉科完全可以描出他过分高尚的脑回路，不过他已经没有丝毫想嗤笑的感觉。  
他翻来复去的思考，最终合理的结果只有一个——他会和哈利上床，像真正的伴侣一样。  
斯莱特林虽然是利益至上，却也不是不通人情。  
尽管……还有点困难要克服。  
虽然根据斯内普的说法，世界上90%的人都可弯可直，剩下10%只弯不直，但他实在不认为自己做好了跟男人上床的准备。  
从十六岁开始到现在，他的性伴侣从来只有女孩，虽然因为挑嘴的原因数量不算多，但个个都有独特的魅力，足够吸引他。而男人的吸引力方面……凭良心讲哈利的相貌绝对英俊，宽肩长腿身材也很棒，但德拉科有点无法想象面对他的裸体，更想不出跟他滚上床是什么样子。  
说起来那次绑架事件在他心里还有点阴影，特拉弗斯虽然没达到强暴的目的，但那淫邪的样子让他回忆起来就想吐。  
他花了几天时间做心理建设，总算说服自己要更有勇气一点，突得又担心哈利对他根本没兴趣。  
然而这忧虑他不可能对任何人诉说，只能从书本杂志里面找一些经验。  
然后他身体恢复得差不多，搬了回去，每天见到哈利都不知该如何迈出这一步。  
“波特，今晚到我房间里来？”直接说？被拒绝了多丢人！  
弄一身性感的衣服暗示？严重怀疑波特的脑电波能不能接收到！  
干脆直接爬上他的床？作为一个马尔福，从来都是坐等别人来爬床的，这种自降身份的事怎能做得出来！  
最后，他决定还是用“酒壮怂人胆”这一招。于是窥准一个没事打扰的晚上，他以庆祝自家企业在海外拿下一个大客户为理由，狠狠地敬了哈利半瓶酒。  
后来两个人脚步不稳地搀扶着上楼，到三楼时他已经挂在了哈利的肩上，然后在他含糊不清对自己说“晚安”的时候，咬咬牙吻了上去。  
温软的嘴唇，带着些酒气，跟女人也没什么不同……  
他的手沿着肩背的曲线往下，不确定要抚摸腰部还是臀部……  
还没等他找准位置，就被不容置疑地推开了，“马尔福？别发酒疯了，回去睡觉。”  
你才发酒疯！你全家都发酒疯！  
德拉科恼怒地扑上去，准备再亲一个。却因酒意没控制好距离，鼻子狠狠撞在了哈利下巴上，酸得眼泪直流。  
最后简直都不知道怎么回到房间的，反正哈利没跟进来。  
这辈子的尴尬都在那天晚上遇到完了！  
哈利不是太正直傻帽了就是对自己完全没兴趣！哪一个原因他都不喜欢！  
然后，就在德拉科几乎一筹莫展的时候，机会突如其来出现在了面前。

 

TBC

 

谈感情多浪费时间，直接滚床单吧！  
摩拳擦掌，我申请的AO3终于有用武之地了！

话说HP圈冷么？我感觉之前呆的圈子才叫一个冷，发点东西半年没人看的……  
HP的话，是不是因为神奇动物的上映热起来的？这么说，我也是因为看电影又跑来看HP了，兜兜转转这么多年，居然还是掉进这个坑里来了。  
作为一个没见过什么热圈什么世面的小写手，感觉这里大家好热情的说。别笑话一个没见过世面小透明看到十来个回复就开心得很的心情了o(*￣︶￣*)o这篇文之所以还在更新，全是因为大家的期待。这绝不是客气话，虽然文是为了我自己写的，但如果不是因为发出来了有人在支持在期待，我估计早就因为觉得写的太渣了而弃坑了OTL~~~~  
感谢你们~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

那天晚上德拉科在泡澡的时候神游天外地有点久。  
主要是他白天去拜访卡朋特司长时，对方说起他既然有救世主的帮忙，很多事可以办得更大胆些。他不解地询问下去，才知道原来关于卢修斯减刑的事，哈利是帮过忙的。  
战后，对食死徒的政策一直是严惩薄奖，即使德拉科在抓获那些食死徒的案子上有贡献，但多数人都认为给予最末等的奖章即可，而且卢修斯确实施展过不可饶恕咒，不能享受优惠条例。何况卡罗兄妹被减刑说到底都是为了营救德拉科，怎么能为了他再继续优待食死徒！本来魔法部准备就这么处理了，还考虑给予一定数目的补偿金，最后还是金斯莱部长干预，才有了那样的结果。而据他所知，那是傲罗波特去见了部长之后发生的事。  
德拉科第一次去了赫敏的办公室，三言两语就套出了事实。  
赫敏说你不要想太多，哈利只是认为这很不公平。但德拉科记得两个月前她还说过，哈利不会帮他的原因之一就是，他认为每个人都应该为自己的过错承担责任，如果犯过罪的食死徒可以被轻易饶恕，那怎么对得起战争中死去的那些人。  
德拉科知道哈利宽容公正的性格，但也知道他并不是那种利用自己的影响干预司法的人，尤其是违背自己的原则去帮一个食死徒。  
他自己很清楚，卢修斯的罪过本不该有减刑的，如果不是他们大把砸钱，妥妥地也是个无期。  
他竭尽全力不择手段去营救，因为那是自己的父亲。但哈利呢？为了什么？  
因为他么？因为看到他受伤了，内疚？  
而在那之后，自己还冷嘲热讽怪他不帮忙。而哈利没有解释，在他看来，没有彻底把人救出来就不算补偿。  
他还说他们不欠他什么……圣人到这种份上也是够了。  
德拉科想得出神，又加上白天走动多了有点累，不知不觉竟在水中睡着了。  
等他被克利切哭叫着“马尔福少爷淹死在浴缸了”的噪音吵醒，僵硬地从冷水里爬出来时，正赶上哈利急匆匆推门进来。  
该死，这个老得不中用的小精灵！他一定要从庄园调两只家养小精灵来用，当初还不是哈利不愿被赫敏说教，强制他给谴回去的！结果呢，克利切已经不是第一次闹出乌龙了！  
他脑袋里不着边际地想着，视线却没离开哈利身上。哈利显得很匆忙，估计是准备睡了，只穿着一件蓝格子纹的睡裤，露出胸腹部漂亮的肌肉。他冲进来时又急又怕，看到他没事有点尴尬，然后脸色发红地转过了头，准备退出去。  
凭着找球手锐利的眼神，德拉科没有忽略他看到自己裸体时发直的眼神。好像是狼看到了肉，或者沙漠里的人看到水。  
“波特！”他抓住了这灵光一闪的机会，唤道，哈利背对着他停了下来。  
“你是准备，跟我一直这样下去？”知道自己对他有吸引力，德拉科镇定了很多。而对方背脊那微微一动，也说明秒懂了他的意思。然后哈利转过头来，有点难以置信，“你？”  
德拉科等了几秒，看他完全没打算行动，暗骂活该你跟自己的右手过！我都这样了你还叫我怎么主动！他恼恨着，却也知自己未必有第二次勇气，心一横上去圈住了哈利的脖子，凑在他耳边轻声说，“你现在有两个选择，一是离开这里永远也别再来，二是留下来，上我！”  
他学着过去某个女友诱惑的语调，拐了几道弯地说完，又在那颈侧微微一舔。果然，很管用！  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
被哈利放到床上时，德拉科还是紧张的。虽然他大胆发出了邀请，但第一次跟男人做，而且自己是下面的那个，让他很没有安全感。  
哈利的目光有实质般在他身上梭巡，那种深沉又不会容情的意味让他所有汗毛都立了起来。  
然后是温热的手触摸在他散发着凉意的皮肤上，德拉科禁不住地肌肉紧绷。  
一直没放过他任何表情的哈利顿了顿，“要是你……”  
“不！”德拉科可是个想到做到有担当的人，他抬手揽住了哈利，“我就是有点紧张，没关系的。”  
“第一次？”哈利的眸光微转，虽是疑问却又是陈述的语调。德拉科一个讽刺地眼刀还没丢出去，哈利又加了句，“跟男人？”他虽不服气，也只能默认，然后哈利笑了，“别怕！”低下头安抚性地吻住了他的唇。  
我才没有怕！德拉科不服气地咬了他一口，却被挑开了牙关长驱直入，几秒种后，那轻柔的动作逐渐转为热切。德拉科发现哈利吻技该死得好，只一会儿就把自己吻得气喘吁吁，脑袋晕到完全没法在意那根要伸进喉咙里的舌头主人是谁。  
然后那炙热的双唇沿着脖颈吻了下去，在他胸前逗留了一会儿来到平坦的腹部，又往下埋在他细密的毛发里，轻轻吹拂。他感觉到哈利的手指顺着嘴唇的痕迹揉捏了下去，非常有耐心地唤醒了他沉睡的分身，然后一阵湿热覆上，它被整个儿吞了下去。  
那些紧张与难堪瞬间没了踪影，德拉科重重喘息起来，他没想到会有这样的服务，倒不是说以前没人为他做过，但他在床上一向奉行享乐主义，身为掌握主动权的一方从没为别人做过类似的事情，然而现在……  
被丝绒般温暖的口腔包裹着，他感觉自己在哈利嘴里抽搐着越来越硬，几乎完全无法思考，他用仅存的理智咬着嘴唇没有呻吟出声，却不由自主抓住了哈利的头发往前拉。  
哈利更大力的吮吸着，抬起头往上看，他这时候还戴着眼睛，镜片有一部分雾蒙蒙的，衬得他翡翠般的眼睛朦胧又明亮。他的脸颊因为用力而凹陷了下去，嘴巴移动着把他的性器深深地吐出去又含进去，悉心侍弄。被巫师界的救世主如此费心取悦的事实让他在生理和心理都获得极大的满足，快感潮水般汹涌而上，他忍不住哼出了声。  
他这反应大大鼓励了哈利，他几乎能看出那镜片后自得的笑意，然后他的囊袋也被手指包裹着捏弄起来，一声变了调的呻吟从喉咙里滑出，他挺动着腰部把自己送得更深，感觉强烈的快感不要命地往上累积着，他知道自己坚持不了很久。  
梅林啊，他以前就预感过会被救世主杀死，但没想到会是这样的情况。  
而哈利似乎也知道他要到了，动作更是大力殷勤，德拉科狂乱地扭动着腰，舒服地发不出任何声音，乱七八糟地想着不要停，再深一点……然后，来不及提醒地，他猛然一个哆嗦，毫无保留地射进了哈利喉咙里。  
哈利被呛地趴在一边咳嗽，德拉科软得一根手指都不想动，头晕目眩地想着，这简直是他生平经历最棒的口交，不管一会儿要付出什么代价，都值了！  
然后哈利分开了他的腿，“到我了！”  
坚定而侵略性的目光让他有点想退缩，但哈利由始至终一直体贴的态度让他点下了头，他指了指床头的抽屉，哈利看到里面的润滑剂时，露出了分外愉悦的笑。  
如果之前的性爱，都是他以前经历过的，那么之后的，就是全新的领域。  
他第一次向一个男人无助地展开身体，感受到后穴一点一点被舌头和手指打开，在那温柔的抚摸地逗弄下，又一次硬了起来。  
他感觉哈利耐心地等他适应了很久，久到他都觉得可以做两轮了，才慢慢地推进了他的体内。  
身体被陌生的阴茎一寸寸破开，虽然不疼，但怪异和羞辱的感觉还是冒了出来，他不自觉地想躲开，却被紧紧攥住了，一点一点被进入到最深。  
“可以么？”哈利停顿了下问他，满头大汗在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
他点头，闭上眼睛，希望能赶紧做完。  
然后哈利开始动作起来，一开始是轻轻地送进抽出，然后慢慢加快。那感觉沉甸甸地，陌生的饱胀感不太舒服，还有点疼，后来逐渐有了些许酥麻，但并不是很强烈，直到某个地方被重重摩擦到……  
“啊……”德拉科惊异地喊了出来。  
“舒服？”哈利兴奋地把他的腿拉得更开，调整角度往那里重重撞了好几次。  
迅速地，比之前强烈无数倍的快感席卷而来，德拉科惊呼着差点弹跳起来。是前列腺，他在书上看到过，居然这么……该死的……啊……  
哈利开始密集地朝着那一点进攻，节奏越来越快，一波又一波快感没有间隙地把他淹没，他完全喘不过气来，胡乱呼喊着简直想要求饶。这跟他以往的经验完全不同，他被强势地压制掌控着，身不由己承受着对方引领的节奏和欢愉，这感觉比他进到别人身体里更亲密，他说不上哪个更好，但一点也不讨厌。  
他只能感叹男人都是被欲望驱使的动物，只要爽到了，什么矜持理智全都见鬼去吧！  
“德拉科……”哈利重重喘息着，低下去含住他的乳尖吸吮，把一边舔得挺立起来又换到另一边。德拉科呻吟着把自己往他嘴里送去，他从不知自己那里也会这么敏感，每一点接触的皮肤都散发着灼人的热意，像是无数把火在身体里燃烧，炙烤着他的意志力趋于疯狂，他难耐地甩着头，在哈利吻上来时如饥似渴地回吻，双腿环上哈利腰间，让两人之间没有一点空隙。  
“操，慢点……”突然地加速让他有点吃不消。  
“你咬得真紧……我……要到了……”哈利的动作却失了控般又快又猛，每一下都戳到他最敏感的那里，刺激得他不住颤抖，更紧地夹住那肆虐的肉棒。耳边的粗喘声越来越重，情色无比，德拉科感觉好几次自己都快被顶到喉咙了，他失声尖叫，手指深陷到哈利肩头把他拉得更近，让自己硬得发疼的分身在他们腹部大力摩擦着。  
最后他们几乎同时射了出来，德拉科大口大口的喘着气，目光涣散，感受着精液在肠道里怪异地流动着，哈利还在他体内缓缓抽动，延长着快感，等那软下去的阴茎从他身后慢慢滑出去时，他竟有点舍不得。  
“怎么样？”哈利半压着他，声音还带着情事后慵懒的低哑，问着。  
德拉科嗯了一声，“还行。”同时他在心里骂了自己一句说谎，这简直是他体验过的最棒的性爱，但也是失控感最彻底的一次。到现在他都不敢相信自己跟一个男人做了，而且还无比享受，全不抗拒。  
梅林啊，他可能不是弯的，但也绝不再是直的了！  
而哈利好像也知道他有保留，带着笑意吻着他的鼻翼唇角。他们之前并没有正式的吻，但现在已经能很自然地亲吻起来，哈利一边吻还一边在他汗津津的身上轻柔留恋地抚摸着，这动作太亲昵了，但舒服得让德拉科完全不想它停下，他发现哈利在床上是个很照顾伴侣感受的人，感觉自己的运气实在不坏。  
然后亲着亲着，德拉科在快睡着时被不体贴地摇醒，迷迷糊糊地又做了一次。  
再一次被蚀骨的快感抛上巅峰时，他真有点责怪起自己来，为什么浪费了好几个月，没有早点邀请哈利上床……

TBC

我认真思考了一下，整篇文我最认真在虐的就是卢修斯……  
然后德拉科从直到弯转变的就是这么快，咳咳~~~以及他其实是个拔X无情的性子，跟哈利不一样。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利早上醒来，入目是一片灿烂的金发。  
怀中有人沉沉睡着，温暖的皮肤紧贴着他的胸膛。  
昨晚的记忆尽数回笼，他跟德拉科做了，两次，而且该死的热情火辣！他简直想放个烟花庆祝自己重新启动的性生活。  
拉开点距离看下去，眼前的背影清瘦而动人，莹润的肤色在晨光中白得耀眼，细嫩的皮肤下覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，线条优美流畅，收拢的腰线下是挺翘有弹性的臀部，上面还留着被自己掐出来的紫红痕迹……  
昨晚德拉科在自己身下翻转呻吟的样子浮现在脑海，哈利发现他的分身自发自动地膨胀了起来。  
果然是禁欲久了特别饥渴啊！他没耽搁时间贴了上去，一边吻着自己留下的各种啃咬痕迹，一边在那光滑的肌肤上轻轻摩挲，从胸前的凸起到柔软的腹部，最后抓住那软垂的男性象征，技巧地揉弄起来。  
“嗯……”德拉科在他的上下其手中慢慢苏醒，轻轻哼了一声表示很舒服。  
哈利开心地在他锁骨上用力吸出一点红痕来，这微微刺痛的程度又让德拉科哼了下，声音软软的慵懒而随意，像是什么乖巧的小动物，特别可爱。他设想过德拉科在床上的样子，基本上两个月前开始，他就开始幻想着这个金发男人自慰了，无可否认有德拉科有一张漂亮的脸，还有足够吸引人的健美身材，跟这样的人同住而不多想是不可能的，何况他正身强体健、血气方刚。  
当然这也只是他的幻想，跟对着杂志上的男模自慰没什么区别，他没想仗着这个婚姻关系把德拉科拖上床，如果对方不愿意，婚内强奸也是强奸啊！然而他绝没想到德拉科会主动，这让他完全没理由拒绝不是么……  
只是他幻想中的德拉科不管是冷艳还是热情，都没这样柔软可爱的样子，完全没有平时的盛气凌人，被插得太猛了还会用湿漉漉的眼神看他叫他慢点。  
要是上学时就见到这样的一面，他早就不讨厌他了……  
哈利继续动作着，一只手继续在那有了反应的性器上来回捋动着，另一只手已经绕到了那昨晚接纳过自己的紧致入口处，按压着尝试进入。  
被他这么骚扰，德拉科睡得下去才怪，他轻哼着：“波特……”似乎想躲开脖子上的啃咬，随即抽了一口气，“噢别停……”  
“在我握着你的阴茎时，你不觉得这样称呼太生份了？”哈利舔吻着来到他耳边，舌头顺着耳廓打着圈儿，德拉科从善如流，“嗯，哈利……”  
天呐，他在床上时这么乖顺的么！哈利手下的动作更快，蘸了润滑液的手指已经毫不费劲插进去了两根，弯曲着寻找前列腺的位置，旋转着按压，立刻，他就听到了德拉科近乎呜咽的声音。这样脆弱而敏感的反应，真叫人怀疑是怎么跟女人上床的！  
哈利挥开那些念头，偏过去吻住那柔软的唇，舌尖也模拟着手指的动作挑逗戳弄起来。德拉科回手揽住他的脖子调整位置，尝试着找回主动权，但在自己前后都被掌控的局势下毫无建树，最终无奈地认输，“快点……”  
“别急……”哈利在他细腻的肌肤上耐心地留下一个又一个红痕，眼看他因为下身的刺激眼角都浮着泪花，终于感觉做足了前戏，这才扶住自己早已硬到不行的分身，慢慢地顶了进去。  
紧窒，火热，细密的褶皱被他强硬地撑开，又热情地缠绕上来，他感觉自己完全要融化在那柔软地不可思议的身体里。  
德拉科起初还有些不适应，被插了一会儿慢慢放软身体享受起来，不时发出轻轻的呻吟，在他刻意放慢动作时还扭动着催他快点。哈利从现有的角度只能看到他颧骨上一抹红色，他有点心痒，于是从侧背位转成了正面体位，这下德拉科整张脸都尽收眼底，那汗湿的鬓角，水汽氤氲的眼神，微微张着的粉红的唇，印满了齿痕吻痕的纤细锁骨，人鱼线下挺直翘起的粉红性器……一切都完美地性感诱人。  
他突然觉得假结婚这回事儿，自己绝对赚到了，谁能想到满脸混蛋样子的马尔福，在床上这么活色生香！他不由骂自己蠢，之前德拉科明显勾引过他，可他愣是没看出来、糊里糊涂拒绝了，就连昨晚他都一度想拒绝的，尤其是德拉科一开始那紧张得要死的样子，让他都快有罪恶感了。但他很庆幸德拉科坚持了下去，而想到自己是他的第一个男人，那满足感别提多棒了。  
哈利的动作随着他愉悦的心情越发卖力，德拉科被他撞得深陷在枕头里，断续的呻吟越来越大声，他满身红潮汗水淋漓，胀大的分身被自己修长骨感的手指上下捋动着，顶端不时吐出点点白浊，再往下，那劲瘦的双腿有力地盘在自己腰上，艳红的洞口正贪婪地把他粗大阴茎整根吞没下去，润滑液混合着体液随着抽插的动作被捣成细沫，溅落在凌乱的床单上……整个画面都情色无比，哈利被这景象迅速地推到了顶端，狠狠地对着德拉科的敏感点冲刺了几十下，在他喘不过气来地哭叫着射出来时，终于颤抖着，把自己的精液都灌进了那温暖的肠道。  
“真好……”他咕哝着，埋在德拉科颈窝蹭着那里细密的汗水。过了一会儿，德拉科推他，“波特，你重死了。”  
这又变成波特了……  
哈利的眼神里一定饱含怨气，但德拉科当没看见，从他身子底下爬出来就想下床，哈利手快于脑地拉了他一下，其实他觉得自己还能再来一轮。  
德拉科对着自己身上的各种痕迹皱眉，“我累了，我要洗澡，我今天上午还有事。”  
他沉浸在情欲里那种迷人的样子全不见了，呈现出来地是一种略微疲倦甚至有些厌倦的样子。哈利心中一冷，放脱了手，突然发现自己刚才有点乐观了。德拉科在床上热情甜蜜，并不表示其他时候也会这样的。  
但，这完事前后的差别也太大了。哈利之前交往过的人，哪怕只是一夜情对象，即便没有温存厮磨，至少会称赞他几句干得很棒，但德拉科刚才那冷淡的表情，要不是确认他货真价实地高潮了，都让人以为他没在做爱中爽到呢。  
这让他懊恼又郁闷。他并不想只有自己沉浸其中。有好几个瞬间，他感受到跟别人在一起时完全不同的心情，他还没确定那意味着什么，但他希望对方也是如此。  
然而更郁闷的还是早餐时，德拉科提出了一连串要求，包括做爱时不能在他身上留下太多痕迹尤其是裸露的部位，在他第二天有工作时不能做的太多，然后又有点不好意思地道歉。  
说是哈利帮助卢修斯减刑的事，他也是昨天刚知道，之前错怪了他非常抱歉。  
“你为此感谢我？”哈利感觉他刚吃下去的面包石头一样卡在他喉咙里，好像有一条线把刚才的疑惑和别的牵到了一起，他想起昨晚德拉科瑟缩着害怕的样子，那么无助地闭着眼，献祭一般地展开了身体，而自己被情欲冲昏了头脑都没注意到！“你是个因为这个才跟我做的？”  
德拉科硬是没跟上他的脑回路，只是奇怪，早上没陪着救世主再滚一次床单让他那么暴躁的么？  
“之前你从来没有跟我上床的意思，是我为卢修斯的减刑说了话以后你才决定的不是么？”哈利说不清是什么情绪在胸口乱卷，愤怒，失望，后悔，难堪，耻辱，堵得那里沉甸甸的，他蓦地大喊：“我TM这么做不是为了睡你！谁要你拿自己来感谢我的！”  
德拉科总算懂了，他的脸瞬间白得几乎发青，是气得，“哦？这个时候表示得义正辞严，不觉得有点晚么？你敢说你不想睡我？”  
“那不是一回事！”哈利低吼。  
“那又是怎么一回事？”德拉科恶狠狠地吼了回去。他已经很久没这样跟哈利说过话了，战争结束后他回去完成学业哈利参加了傲罗训练，在结婚前他们几乎没怎么见过，他们既不能像小时候一样幼稚的做对头，也不能像其他同学那样当个朋友，少有的几次对话都客客气气地假装自己是个成熟的成年人；而结婚后，虽然嘴上不说但他心里一直感激着哈利愿意帮忙这回事，所以除了偶尔的惯性嘲讽，他的态度几乎是和善到了好欺负的地步。但人的本性之所以是本性，就是绝对不会轻易改变的，他骨子里那不肯吃亏不容挑衅的高傲，不会随着被现实各种打压而不存在。他对哈利的感谢是真诚的，也确实想回报他点什么，但绝不到把自己当谢礼奉上的地步。谁也不能侮辱一个马尔福，救世主也不行！  
哈利也被他这突然爆发的脾气镇住了一秒钟，随即怒气恢复，“我没有理想到每一个床伴都是因为爱才上床的，但至少，是为了我这个人，而不是我帮过他们或者拯救过世界！”  
要不是气坏了，德拉科能笑出来，“为了你这个人？看来救世主没少被人以身相许地回报过。”他简直可以想象那些爬到过哈利床上的人，有多少是为了瞻仰他救世主的伟大光环。被和那些人相提并论，他感到了严重的愤怒，“波特，我对你有没有拯救过世界完全没兴趣，请你停止那倒人胃口的自怨自艾并且停止侮辱我！再敢说一句我是因为感谢你的鬼话，我会咒得你的老二这辈子都硬不起来！”  
“那是谁一再感谢我帮他保住了家主的位置，帮卢修斯减刑的？”  
“你TM给我听好！从被逼着使用不可饶恕咒时我就发誓，这辈子绝不会再让人把我的尊严踩到脚底下。你帮忙杀了迫害我一家的黑魔王我都没把自己献给你！你以为现在你做的比那更多？”德拉科简直气红了眼，“如果不是这婚姻，如果不是这该死的必须保持的婚姻，如果不是你坚持不许出轨的狭隘腐朽观念，你就是救我全家一百次，都别指望能上我的床！”  
“……不是为了帮你，根本就不会有这场婚姻！这根本是分不开的！”哈利看不出这有什么区别，但德拉科已经气得不想再说明了，没等他话音落下就抽出魔杖打出了咒语，也亏得他从小就有跟德拉科吵架时做好随时开打准备的习惯，盔甲咒也是瞬间念了出来。  
然后更多的咒语被扔了过来，哈利用防护咒和格挡技巧躲开，一迭声地叫着停手，这一言不合就开打是要怎样？他感觉一定是哪里不对，经历了那么美妙的夜晚和早晨，明明应该气氛融洽地共进早餐顺便发展一下感情的，为什么会打起来？  
虽然脑子还没转过弯，但专业训练的傲罗是不会轻易跟人打斗的，何况对面还是个刚痊愈不久的伤员！哈利心不在焉地偶尔回敬几个束缚咒缴械咒，并不敢下重手，但德拉科完全没有顾忌，又是水又是火又是沼泽又是雷电攻击，乒乒乓乓地半分钟内就把餐厅砸了个面目全非。  
这是要拆房子的架势啊！哈利决定需要战略性撤退，听到克利切尖叫着在厨房里嚎啕大哭，他急中生智一个纵身窜进厨房，用咒语把门牢牢锁上，隔着门道，“你这么不冷静我没办法跟你交流，我们回头再谈。”  
等德拉科轰开门进去，哈利已经通过壁炉飞路去上班了。

 

TBC

家暴现场.JPG  
我感觉哈利已经被我黑到一个境界了OTL~~~~  
德拉科是那种情感和理智分得很开的人，对他来说滚床单是尽伴侣的义务。  
两个人其实原本很没可能在一起的，一切都源于这个婚姻。  
可以说，如果这时候他俩分开了，哈利很有可能迅速走出来喜欢上别人，然而……


	12. Chapter 12

罗恩当天出外勤，中午一回来就听到消息，据说哈利在上班路上遭遇几十个食死徒围攻，千辛万苦才逃得一条性命出现在魔法部的。  
他鸡腿也不吃了，急匆匆赶到哈利的办公室，发现他虽然看着狼狈，但并没怎么受伤，稍微放心，就问他怎么回事。  
哈利对有关自己的传言一无所知，知道大家是怎么编排他早上走出壁炉时那灰头土脸的事实后，不得不佩服魔法部的日子过分太平所以员工们有这么多时间发挥想象力。  
“所以，你到底跟谁打的架？”罗恩指着他破破烂烂的袍子，并向他推荐自己搭档的修复咒语。哈利唉声叹气，没脸承认自己被家暴，随口搪塞了过去。然而，当天晚上，当他喝完酒被罗恩送回家，两个人跌跌撞撞从壁炉里走出来，看到遭了劫似的厨房和餐厅时，他就知道全暴露了。  
“那么，是马尔福跟你打了一架？”罗恩回想起艾弗里他们被捕时的凄惨样子，忍不住又检查了遍哈利有没有受伤，然后又想起他哥们彪悍的战斗力，问：“那他呢？伤得重不重？”  
伤？你还真以为我会跟他打！哈利摇着头，突然又想起早上兵荒马乱家具乱飞的场景，那个……如果有魔咒反弹或者意外被什么砸中，确实也可能受伤？他叫来克利切询问，但这个小精灵简直一问三不知，只说哈利离开后两分钟德拉科就也出门了，至今没回来。  
等罗恩知道他基本上就是被动挨打逃到了魔法部后，简直义愤填膺，撸起袖子就要去马尔福庄园算账。“真以为我们格兰芬多好欺负？他能在家主的位置上坐着全要仰仗你，别提他爸爸的事儿了！走，我跟你一起揍回去。还有你们到底是为什么打起来的？”  
哈利这时候最不想听的就是别人“仰仗”他之类的话，他摊在地板上装死，表示不用你多管。  
他跟德拉科要是真结婚，罗恩估计真不会多管，但现在这个情况，罗恩死活不放心，一直怀疑德拉科是不是有什么阴谋诡计在进行，没办法，对立太多年养成的习惯，总是最先把对方往不好的方向猜疑。  
“你就没想过是我惹到他的么？”哈利觉得今天过得实在糟糕透了，本来开始得很美妙，都是他给搞砸了。  
“难道你出轨了？”罗恩一句话没噎死哈利，他怒吼，“我要是出轨了他才不会生气，说不定还开香槟庆祝呢！”他颠三倒四地谴责了罗恩几分钟竟然怀疑他的操守，然后谴责那些斯莱特林或者纯血统的贵族们的婚姻观念太无视道德，还拿出了德拉科有未婚妻的同时还跟好几个女人交往的事实举例……也不知他怎么说漏了嘴，罗恩大惊小怪地表示，他以为哈利跟德拉科早就滚上床了，敢情结婚快四个月了才开始？哈利不解：“为什么你会这么认为？”  
“为什么？是个人都会这么认为好么！”罗恩坐起来，指着他，“这么漂亮一个男人在你眼皮子底下晃，还是你的合法伴侣，除非是异性恋才会不出手！”  
哈利摇头，“可我并不想挟恩求报。”  
“你答应不离婚的时候就应该想到这件事，而不是现在。”这事儿处理的，连罗恩都表示鄙视，然后他发挥了自己的分析能力，“所以就是你睡了人家又挑剔他不是因为你的魅力跟你上床的，结果被揍了？”  
虽然很没面子，但的确是这样。哈利默。  
“我说哥们，你想啥呢？这么个美人心甘情愿给你上，三年呐！有点及时行乐精神行不？”  
“我不想把做爱这回事也弄得跟交易一样。”就算不是两情相悦，但也不用把他当按摩棒一样用完就扔啊！他这辈子都没被这样对待过。  
“好了我懂了！”罗恩挠挠头，尝试着开解，“但是马尔福呢，长得再好看也还是个混蛋，你不要对他期望太高就是了。你们还得一起过三年呢……”  
我还没告诉你们也许变成了八年了呢。哈利苦笑着，也不知是好是坏。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
德拉科第二天还没回来，哈利联系了一个修复师来，花了半天时间把家里被损坏的东西修复成了原样。  
然后第三天，哈利意识到也许德拉科不会回来了，有点慌，又有点担心——上次那伙食死徒还有漏网之鱼，会威胁到德拉科的安全也不是不可能。于是他让克利切去马尔福庄园看看，得知德拉科也没回去。  
他焦躁地都差点报失踪了，当天晚上，德拉科却从壁炉里走了出来。  
他没有在意恢复如初的厨房和餐厅，径直坐到了哈利面前，“波特，我们需要谈谈。”  
父亲离开后，他迅速地走进了成年人的世界，本以为自己不会那么容易感情用事，但其实前天离开时，他是认真打算再也不回来了。  
然而今天，母亲把他叫了回去，很严肃地问他发生了什么事，得不到回答后语重心长地劝他回来跟哈利好好谈一下，说什么哈利是个非常好的年轻人你们应该好好相处，闹矛盾了要彼此体谅，有误会要解开别太任性，而且他跑出来两天哈利也很担心……这真的是为了他肯对黑魔王撒谎的纳西莎？亲妈？连一句关心他是不是被救世主欺负了的询问都没有。他简直怀疑哈利才是她亲儿子了！  
但他终究不想让母亲为他的事再烦心，所以还是回来了，准备解决问题。  
哈利正襟危坐，等了一会儿没见他开口，于是问，“你去了哪儿？”  
“这很重要？”德拉科冷着脸的样子更像他十几岁时，带着某种尖利的锋芒，这毫不掩饰的怒气和不耐烦，让脑袋混乱了两天的哈利猛地明白过来，在他感觉被德拉科伤害自尊的同时，他那些话也是大大刺痛了对方。如果那些是真的——德拉科是为了感谢他才把自己奉上——这本身就是极大的侮辱；而这如果不是真的，那哈利的指责可谓过分至极。  
德拉科没等他在那里整理思绪，他的手指轻敲着桌面，用那种拖长的语调慢慢说道，“我并不指望你能意识到自己的愚蠢并且向我道歉。我也不会为了配合你敏感的情绪而曲意逢迎。鉴于我们还需要合作下去，我认为需要把规则讲清楚——第一，我会尽快营救我的父亲或者解决家主继承的问题，请相信，我比你着急。第二，在我们还是合法伴侣的期间，我会认真履行应有的义务，比如陪你出席需要的场合，招待你的亲朋好友并让他们满意，不会做让你姓氏蒙羞的任何事，以及同你做爱——最后这点本身就只是性、只是基本需求，如果你非要弄得那么复杂，那么恕我无法奉陪。你要出轨也好自己撸也好，别来烦我。第三，我依旧很感谢你帮我父亲减去的十年刑期，现在拿得出手的谢礼你也看不上，算我欠你一个人情，你随时可以追讨。第四，以后有什么事情，直接联系我，不要打扰我母亲。她现在还管理着国外两处店铺，并不清闲。以上这些，你有什么问题？”  
“呃？”哈利还陷在自己的思绪里，事实上两个人一旦有了肉体关系，尤其在最初那段时间，是很难撇开欲望相关的东西去注视那个人的。从德拉科出现的那一秒，他除了感觉到终于放心，随即感受到的就是想念，想念自己埋在他身体里的感觉，想念他沉沦在情欲里诱人的表情，这比以前虚无的幻想更鲜明，也更让他管不住自己。这时候被德拉科唤醒，他简直是狼狈地一边回忆刚才的话，一边尝试着组织语言。  
“对不起。前天是我太激动了，我并没有侮辱你的意思，只是——”哈利词不达意，感觉大脑一片空白，只好一摊手，“我很抱歉。”  
德拉科静静看着他，哈利几乎手足无措，“我不该说你是为了感谢我什么的，也不该拿你跟其他人相提并论，我只是……”他有点反应过度了，但要他整理出自己的情绪并且说明白，又不可能。  
“……尽管不是很诚恳，我姑且接受了。”德拉科对他的道歉很觉意外，他眉头动了动，奇怪地审视着哈利不自在的神色，没有研究出那底下到底涌动着些什么，但他不想继续这个话题，于是问：“那些规则？”  
“可以的，我没意见。”哈利有些心虚地别开眼，却发现自己立刻就看穿了德拉科的态度——他对这个道歉并不是满意的，但还是接受了，他并不想逼迫哈利更正式更深刻的道歉，他在退让，一如之前很多次，包括跟那些情人断了来往的原因，并不是他变得谦和宽容或者认同哈利的婚姻观，而只是无可奈何。  
一如现在，哈利已经反省到是自己因为误会惹怒德拉科的，但最后还是德拉科先回来和解。  
“德拉科。”哈利不自觉地叫了他的名字，他心里有点难受，他见过德拉科最骄傲放肆的样子，也曾万分期待他在自己面前出丑认输，但终于见到他会让步会示弱的样子，哈利并不觉得一丝喜悦。他知道战后食死徒的日子不算太好过，魔法部添加了各种限制他们的法律条案，不知道德拉科是怎么在各方面的刁难排挤下走到现在的。而他并不想成为刁难他的人之一，也不想他这样收起棱角委曲求全。  
他想帮他，想保护他，不想他再受伤再哭着说疼，甚至为了不想他太失望而第一次用私人的名义去拜托金斯莱……他猛地发现自己在某个岔道上已经走出了太远。  
“？”等了半天，没听到哈利的下文，德拉科也不怎么关心，又说，“还有，我需要带一个家养小精灵过来，分担克利切的工作。”  
“好的。”哈利随口答应，然后明知说不好会挑起对方的怒火，还是忍不住说，“关于做爱的那条，如果你不喜欢，我不会勉强你……”  
德拉科的神情让他差点抽出魔杖自卫。  
“波特，讲点道理好么！你情我愿的事情被你说得好像强迫一样！我也是个有正常需求的年轻人，你又不许我跟别人一起，难道非要我说自己欲求不满求你跟我上床么？还是说非得我爱上你才行？你TM想都别想！要做就做，不然又不是说按摩棒就不如你……”德拉科懊恼地咬了下舌头，很有一忘皆空哈利的冲动——啊呸，他要用道具也不至于首选按摩棒呀！  
而哈利的脑子里全是“你情我愿”这几个字，然而就被各种限制级画面充斥了。有一瞬间他几乎想在这里就把心里的幻想付诸行动。  
诡异地沉默了一会儿，德拉科准备回房，哈利叫他，“那么，到我房间来？”  
这说做就做的行动力也是让人钦佩。  
然后他们一起上楼，在四楼走廊德拉科就被哈利压到墙上做得高潮了两次，然后他们转移到卧室，又到浴室，哈利卯足了劲要证明自己比按摩棒强，德拉科被他操弄到最后晕了又醒、喊都喊不出来，才深刻认识到最初那几次哈利是刻意温柔了，而一旦他没了顾忌，那真是该死的疯狂。

 

TBC

上一章的内容和原本写在TBC后面的话，我发现不在一个时间频道上OTL~~~~  
认真掰扯了说，哈利明白可能喜欢上德拉科会是下一章的时候，而上一章其实是，正要陷进去……  
所以才说其实离婚了就没可能了。  
只不过作为上帝视角的我，预告地早了点，咳咳，就连那句“如果这一次德拉科没有回来”，说的都是这一章的事。囧~  
哈利其实不太明白自己的心情，他生气不是因为德拉科把他当炮友，而是——就算是炮友也是要两个人彼此情愿的啊！德拉科之后的表现让他解读到了一种勉强的味道，受挫的不是感情，是自尊。  
这里再啰嗦一点哈利的认知，目前为止，他还没有太错估德拉科的感情，（预告：下一章也没有。）但是他错的是什么呢？是错估了自己。  
心动这回事，在我的计划里是必然的。赫敏的担忧和纳西莎的推波助澜都是有原因的，回头再单独解释。  
至于担心他们俩先啪后爱会不会不好，望天……我依旧强调，这不是个纯情的故事。虽然他俩还都不满21岁，但跌宕起伏的经历让他们都没那么年轻了。如果坚持有爱才有啪，那么之前的那些情人们简直无立足之地。  
德拉科不喜欢哈利么？不会的。就算是目前也不是完全无情，但喜欢一个人就要为他付出奉献牺牲什么的，并不是斯莱特林的感情观。  
突然感觉到头发都因此少了好多根，我什么时候能写简单直白的少年恋爱啊QAQ


	13. Chapter 13

德拉科每周日是固定回庄园陪母亲用午餐的，自从绑架事件后，纳西莎也邀请哈利一起来。等到第二周，她就发现哈利对他儿子明显跟以前不同。  
首先，他使用教名称呼德拉科的次数越来越频繁，有时不经意，有时故意；其次，他开始无意识地关注德拉科的举动，有一次被她看到了，还显得挺不好意思；再次，他对马尔福家的一些事也关心起来，听到时偶尔会多加询问，被德拉科嫌弃也不恼，下一次还会问。  
但是反观自己儿子……唉，真不该对他抱太多希望的。  
于是她对哈利更显得关怀备至，在德拉科忍不住提醒她简直偏心的时候，她说；“不管最初你们结婚的原因是什么，现在，我们就是一家人。德拉科，你们一起住，平时你也要多关心哈利，他在这世上已经没有一个亲人了，我希望你也把他当家人一般对待。”  
德拉科严重怀疑哈利给纳西莎吃了迷情剂或者用了什么好感魔咒。  
相较母亲的淡定，他觉得那两个格兰芬多的接受能力就差多了。周五他们过来吃饭时，罗恩差点不淡定地摔了盘子。  
不就是哈利对他多笑了几下么！严格说来，二十几下？一顿饭吃下来快一个小时，平均三分钟笑一次，很多么？比起潘西当年恨不得全天二十四小时对他笑，差远了好么！  
不过他也慢慢理解到，格兰芬多的好与恶虽然泾渭分明，但好和更好、最好之间的界限就模糊多了。  
不知何时起哈利就把他归纳到“好”的这一边来了，比起在学校时的敌对，结婚之初的保持距离，到现在居然是非常和善亲近。仔细回想也可以发现，并不是从他们上了床以后，之前更早就有这样的迹象， 只是他实在没注意到。  
不过这感觉也挺不坏，他们现在相处的时间变多了，哈利近来每天都按时回家，然后大部分时间都在他卧室度过，德拉科不得不承认自己对男人间的性事越来越有点食髓知味，他为此还有焦灼过一段时间，但是确定自己男女都行以后反而觉得打开了新世界的大门。  
而且，做爱可以缓解压力，聊天可以放松心情，不同场合的同进同出也能加深了解，他对哈利的印象也改观了不少，比如说那些自大、爱出风头的评价，似乎可以收起来了，而莽撞粗鲁什么的，也改了很多，倒是那种认真谦虚的劲头很让人赞赏，而那种有时天真烂漫有时又深沉忧郁的矛盾气息，也让他迷惑。  
是的，忧郁。谁也想不到总是微笑着面对镜头的救世主，一个人时会有露出那种感伤苦痛的表情。  
德拉科有一次去五楼书房找自己不见了的书，不小心看到哈利在那儿对着面玻璃碎片发呆，虽然这是一个侧影，但那耷拉的嘴角暗淡的眼神，都跟平时生机勃勃的样子反差巨大。  
他悄无声息地退了出去，不想在那时候打扰他。  
再后来他从克利切那里知道，那天是哈利教父小天狼星的生日，而那碎片似乎是他的遗物。  
他想起很久以前，自己嘲讽过哈利没胆子去找那个杀人犯，还有贝拉阿姨兴高采烈地声明自己杀了那个家族叛徒的情形。他对小天狼星的事迹也很清楚，两年多前凤凰社给小天狼星和雷古拉斯翻案闹出来的动静可不小，布莱克家族的传奇名声因为这个简直更上一层楼。  
但是那一刻，他对这个表亲没有更多的想法，只是突然觉得哈利有点可怜，他好像拥有所有人羡慕的一切，财富地位声望年轻健康帅气……但他也只有这么一栋鬼屋似的的宅子和无数亲友留下的遗物。  
这么一比他可是父母健在幸福多了。  
然后有一天他们不知在聊什么，他半是讽刺半是自得地说，“你得感谢我来陪你呢！”  
而哈利轻松的神色逐渐褪去，转而很认真地说：“没错，我确实很感谢的。”他盯着他的眼神莫名教人不安，那种审视、估量的意味让他本能地升起了对抗感，最终哈利只是一笑，收起了那份迫力。  
他感觉到哪里有点不对，也许是最近一切都太顺利的缘故，让警惕心有点偷懒？  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
赫敏是在十一月份见到德拉科的家养小精灵吉米的。  
她没有说德拉科什么，谴责的目光全部落到了哈利身上。哈利对德拉科埋头吃饭不作解释的行为非常不满，又不得不给出理由，“如你所见，克利切很老了，而这里的工作量又太多——不，我没有剥削他，我们不是剥削他，我的房间是自己整理的，有空的话饭也会自己做；但是克利切是个非常尽责的小精灵，他有时候半夜不睡觉都在打扫屋子……”  
罗恩一副见了鬼的表情看着哈利和克利切。哈利继续说着，“所以为了分担他的工作，德拉科让吉米来帮忙。哦，我付给他薪水的，每周一个金加隆，还有一天休息，跟克利切一样！”  
赫敏温和地转向那个殷勤地他们上菜的小精灵，“是这样么，吉米？”  
“是的，小姐！”吉米不安地绞着手，“吉米本来坚决不要工钱的，可是德拉科主人命令我拿，不然就要给我衣服……”  
罗恩忍不住爆笑起来，他记起从前卢修斯因为哈利害得他失去一个家养小精灵是多么愤怒，而德拉科居然会因为小精灵不要工钱而给他们衣服？虽然九成九只是恐吓，但实在太有意思了。  
赫敏很有耐心地建议吉米可以怎样用他的工钱，但吉米对拿工钱这件事似乎相当羞愧，没什么兴致。哈利若无其事地支开了他。他不想让赫敏问起吉米怎么度过休息天的，因为回答绝对是：“吉米会回到马尔福庄园为女主人服务，哦，这不是主人要求的，是我自己要加班，为主人服务是我最快乐的事！”  
其实克利切每周休息的时候也跟平常没多大区别，偶尔他会躺在哪里过一天，或者在地下室擦老旧的纪念品，他没有朋友，也不想出去旅游，他爱这栋房子，爱这个家，所以经常是他会忘了自己哪天休息，然后跟平常一样做着工作。而他这两年拿到的薪水，也全部给哈利他们几个买了圣诞礼物。  
德拉科对哈利打的马虎眼心知肚明，他没有拆穿，只是趁人不备对他好笑地挑眉，哈利回瞪了一眼，又无奈地表示还不是你家的小精灵不听话！  
两个人交换着眼色，赫敏和罗恩就在咫尺间，却浑然不觉。  
哈利挺喜欢这种感觉的，并不是他不愿别人知道，而是这种只在两个人之间的秘密状态，有点迷人。  
半年前他绝对不会觉得德拉科有哪里迷人，也许除了那张脸。但现在他觉得没有比德拉科更迷人的男人了。这种好感简直来得太过气势汹汹，让他差点招架不住。之前他以为自己只是对德拉科的身体感兴趣，但事实说明不是，这和他以前与人交往的感觉完全不同，每得到一点进展，他想要的却是“更多”。  
这是他有记忆以来第一次跟人“一起生活”，不是跟德思礼家一起时那种被排斥的生活，也不是学校里的群居生活，之前交往过的人也从没发展到同居，但是现在，这是他的家，身边的人是属于他的，（哪怕只有几年。）而且还是他喜欢的，这种新奇安稳的感觉，让他总是满足而喜悦。  
他想自己是喜欢德拉科的，喜欢他一天天在自己身边不再端着冷着保持礼仪，喜欢他慢慢放松暴露本质地任性起来，那些刻薄骄纵傲慢自我，这时候看起来也别有一番可爱。  
他感觉自己完全是色迷心窍了。  
德拉科不是他期待过的人，但他却有一种比期待更美好的感觉。  
这种发自内心的喜悦挡都挡不住，就连不常见面的纳威都一眼看了出来，问他：“最近有好事发生？”  
哈利笑着点头，因为旁边人比较多也没仔细说。那天是几位老同学在纳威家里举办野餐会，德拉科很少陪他出席这种社交活动的，并没有来。等西莫他们去另一边烧烤食物时，赫敏给纳威解释，“他现在蜜月期呢！”  
“蜜月？我们没有去度蜜月。”哈利讲明事实。  
赫敏想翻白眼，“不是结婚蜜月。而是泛指两个人关系最好的阶段，一般是刚开始不久的时候，还看不到对方的缺点，等相处时间一长，缺点暴露出来……”  
罗恩插嘴，“还需要暴露么？他们认识了十年，有什么根底不知道的？”  
“……好吧。”赫敏屈服于事实，“我只是比较惊讶，他竟然会喜欢上马尔福。”然后小声嘀咕了一句。“果然是只看脸的。”  
纳威终于明白了，“你在恋爱？跟马尔福？”  
哈利点了下头，赫敏强调，“是单恋！”哈利对赫敏不遗余力泼他冷水的行为抗议起来，“敏，你为什么针对他？”之前他喜欢过的人，不管是秋还是金妮，赫敏都是很支持他去追的啊！  
赫敏忍了又忍，还是忍不住又泼了一盆冷水，“哈利，我很希望你开心，但是有两个问题你想过么？第一，他也许并不喜欢你；第二，”她放低了声音，“三年后你们离婚，他一定会娶妻生子的，他跟你不一样，是一定是要有继承人的。你们没有结果。”  
“有一件事我一直没跟你们说。我答应了他，卢修斯出狱前我们不会离婚的，所以……”  
“八年？”赫敏顿时尖叫起来，“你怎么不答应八十年算了！”  
哈利反而淡定得很，“敏，谢谢你的提醒。虽然他现在还没喜欢上我，但是，八年呢，如果我还不能让他喜欢上我，有结果才是不正确的，不是么？”他还没被冲昏头脑，这些事都有考虑。感情方面，如果从一到十的打分，他也许有八分，但德拉科有二分就不错了，不过既然梅林帮忙把他们绑在了一起，给了他这个机会，他一定会好好把握住。  
他现在也不为德拉科为什么跟他在一起而纠结了，结果最重要，不是么！  
赫敏没想到他竟然这么认真这么长远的考虑过这件事，虽然她还想提醒就算德拉科喜欢他，也还可能去结婚生子，但是她实在不想一直打击自己的朋友，况且，既然不能让他们现在就分开各过各的，那些不好的可能性说出来又有什么用呢！最终她选择了安静。  
倒是罗恩后来私下鼓励了他，“加油！虽然我还是不太信得过马尔福，但是我支持你！”  
哈利瞬间决定送一把最新上市的飞天扫帚给罗恩做圣诞礼物。  
以及赫敏后来质问罗恩时，他严肃地解释，“上次，马尔福被绑架那回，我们看到那个喝了复方汤剂的冒牌货时，哈利的反应你是没看见，那种马尔福死了他要难过一辈子的样子，你让我怎么想！  
“算了吧，他人又不坏。阻碍朋友谈恋爱是要天打雷劈的！”  
“……”罗纳德，你六年级时可不是这么说的！

TBC

小天狼星的生日，查了查是1959年11月1日，怪不得做了老光棍，可怜！  
关于最后一句，“你六年级时可不是这么说的！”是我个人想吐槽罗恩，六年级金妮和迪安交往，他整天防贼一样盯着迪安。金妮跟哈利交往，他恨不得棒打鸳鸯……  
哈利这时候还是比较清醒的，没有幻想德拉科爱上他，但蜜汁自信能让对方爱上他。  
但是人心无限，他会越来越渴望更多的，他的感情轨迹要到后面某次告白的时候才能说清楚，目前来说，就是，他自己也不是很能说清楚怎么陷下去的，但他并不为这个烦恼，因为这时候他的心情很美好，还没有患得患失，也没有想追根究底。


	14. Chapter 14

时间很快来到十二月，大家都忙碌了起来。  
各种各样的宴会、酒会排满了日程，德拉科发现当他和哈利的行程有冲突的时候，哈利总是放弃了自己那边的陪他出席，说是要保护他。其实这两个月来他感觉哈利对他的保护欲超级旺盛，虽然在逃的食死徒让人很不安，但就连他通过壁炉飞路去斯内普家里拿药都要跟着，是不是太过头了点？  
好吧，好歹是个专业傲罗呢，能增加安全性，送上门来不用白不用！  
顺带一提，斯内普独家制造的去疤痕魔药果然很好用，他前些日子留下的伤疤目前已经看不到了，细腻的脖颈间一片洁白……个鬼！  
德拉科闷闷地对着镜子，给自己的脖子施加魅惑咒。刚才换衣服的时候被哈利缠着做了一次，没注意又被他咬出了几点淤青，他抗议很多遍不许在衣服盖不到的地方留下痕迹，但哈利总是忘，气得他想咒掉他满嘴牙。  
他不喜欢用魅惑咒，那只能瞒过别人，自己还是知道它们在那里的。  
哈利换好衣服跑下来找他，见他没准备好也不急，靠在墙上转着魔杖玩儿，一边从镜子里打量他。他们两个今天穿的都是暗绿色的正式巫师袍，不同之处是他的是收腰设计，显得身材更加颀长优雅，而哈利的下摆比较宽大，走路快的时候都能掀起翻滚的波浪了。德拉科有时候想着哈利的头发如果留长一点也许能COS下斯内普了，他从镜子里看到哈利的领结歪了，随手帮他摆正了下，哈利冲他一笑。  
哦，提醒过他多少次了，对着镜子练一下表情好么！看起来真傻！  
哈利转向了镜子，露出几个非常标准的笑，回头冲他眨眼，然后帮他布置下一个限制咒语。（这是作者自己瞎掰的。）这是上次门钥匙绑架案后他在傲罗部找到的一个咒语，一般是用在犯人身上的，基本作用是在一定时间内限制任何方式的远距离移动，不管是幻影移形还是门钥匙，都不能对被施咒的人起到作用；唯二的缺点就是相当耗费魔力，以及保持的时间太短，只有半个小时，但是哈利相当不厌其烦地总是给他做着补充。  
他们今晚要去的是帕金森家的宴会，潘西在被告知德拉科八年以内离不了婚后终于死心，跟布雷斯订了婚，今天就是他们的订婚宴。  
她跟德拉科从小相识，十七岁前一直以为他们会理所当然在一起，但战争后马尔福家却选择了中立的格林格拉斯联姻，她一直寄望于德拉科在结婚前改变心意，却没想他突然提前结了婚，而当她又燃起希望想等他离婚，又被告知要八年，（其实德拉科没觉得真会那么久，但他想让潘西死心。）她终于相信命运从来不站在她一边，怎么挣扎都没有用处。  
但她心里总是不甘的，于是从开场就邀请德拉科跳舞，跳了一支又一支，聊个没完不说，最后整个人都要钻到他怀里去哭了。  
理所当然的，被晾在一边的哈利相当不高兴。  
他强烈鄙视窝在他旁边喝酒的布雷斯，“这是你的订婚宴，我不认为你该看着未婚妻跟别人跳一晚上舞。”  
布雷斯表示他相当有雅量。哈利表示自己没雅量，准备去打断他们，布雷斯摇头，“波特，你这样不行的，他人都是你的了，跟别人跳支舞又怎么了？”  
“我对你们斯莱特林的思维法式完全无法认同。”他的某句话让哈利相当愉悦，但还没到忽视其他的地步。他紧盯着舞池中的那一对人，无论如何都不能不在意潘西，那是德拉科第一个女朋友，据说还有过订婚的打算，他很怀疑德拉科心中有她一席之地。而且，他最不自信的就是德拉科的性向，任何一个女孩都是他莫大的威胁。  
“反正他们又不可能发生什么，不是么？”布雷斯表示对他强制德拉科“不许出轨”的事知之甚详，被哈利瞪视后又表示，“别看我，我完全不介意的。我只有一个要求——她生的孩子是我的就行。”  
还真是宽大为怀啊！“她对你呢？”  
“在外面没有私生子就行。”布雷斯被他无语的样子逗笑了，“怎么？很不可思议？”  
他晃着手里那杯快要见底的红酒，透过玻璃杯看这晚宴中的五光十色，目光迷离，神态安然，“他喜欢玩就让他去玩，何必勉强！那些年轻貌美来来去去的人，不管多有趣，都不可能永远把时间花在一个不属于他们的人身上，也不会在他生命里留下太久的很久。等到三四十年后，等你陪着他从年轻到老，你就是他生命里的一部分，永远没办法割舍了。”  
戴绿帽还能戴得头头是道！这都什么年代了，人类都要登陆火星了，他们还生活在中世纪！  
哈利心情很差。他意识到德拉科就是在这样的氛围里成长起来的，没有忠诚，没有感情，这样家庭里的爱只有向上或向下的延伸，夫妻或者兄弟姐妹间的感情都贫瘠得可以。  
之前他还觉得八年的时间绰绰有余，这时对比过去二十年的家庭教育，他感到有点动摇。  
根据吉米透露的一些信息，他知道卢修斯和纳西莎之间其实也没什么感情，真正让他们紧密结合在一起的也不是德拉科，而是来自伏地魔的压力和威胁，让两个人有了同生共死的经历，进而感情增进了不少。  
之前他只以为是那两个人感情不深的原因，听了布雷斯这番话，他才意识到这是跟他完全不同的婚姻和家庭观念。  
那德拉科，自然是他父母各种观念的继承者。就算他能把假结婚弄成真结婚，一旦没了约束德拉科估计随时会出轨。而就算德拉科也喜欢上他，估计也未必有“忠诚”的观念。  
还有，德拉科会喜欢上他么？那些柔软的眼神，热情的回应，绝不是他的错觉。但那不是全部……  
作为行动派，哈利没有苦苦思考下去，而是直接上前叫停了那两个人的下一支舞，“不好意思帕金森小姐，可否请你换一个舞伴？我和德拉科有事要谈。”说完不等她答话，挽了人就走。  
德拉科一直被他拉到窗边，才用力甩开他的手，“波特，从一位女士手里抢走他的舞伴，你的行为太不绅士了。”大庭广众之下他不能不给哈利面子，郁闷死了。  
你对我求婚的时候可没嫌我不绅士！哈利恨恨地想着，低下头凑近他耳边，“你非要当着这么多人，用姓氏称呼你的丈夫？”温热的气息在耳边吹拂，带着暧昧地气息，德拉科退了一步拉开距离，冷笑，“怎么？跟别人跳舞，也不符合你的婚姻要求？”  
“我只是不高兴。”  
德拉科瞬间要炸了！他没有哄救世主开心的义务！哈利又说：“她对你有企图。”  
“……这种企图，这里一半人都有。”德拉科觉得自己说得还算保守了呢，不过照样把哈利气得够呛。这段时间哈利对他的占有欲表现得很明显，他知道早晚有一场冲突。基本上，除了计划要尽早离婚外，他跟哈利现在的生活，其实跟一般的伴侣也差不多，或者更恰当的形容，是“同居的情人”。别说他对哈利没太多感情什么的，身体互相吸引性格还合得来就足以成为情人了。当然，哈利的表现如果搁在他以往的情人身上，那是每星期都要面临着一次分手危机的。  
有时候他还挺享受这种情人般的相处，谁不喜欢被人呵护容让呢？但是哈利的沉迷又提醒他不能这么配合下去。一开始他以为哈利是玩“情人游戏”上瘾了，后来他发现不太对，他想不通哈利为什么对他越来越有兴趣，明明自己的表现并不算多好——也许除了床上？但是滚床单滚得舒服就喜欢上一个人这回事，他是打死也不信的。他一点也不想勾得哈利动真情，格兰芬多的脑回路不知道是怎么转的，万一他真喜欢上了自己而被拒绝了，天知道会有怎样的后果。他一个前食死徒惹恼了魔法界的救世主，有好日子过么？  
但是他不着痕迹的暗示实在太不着痕迹了，救世主完全没get到，所以他决定明说。  
“波特，你知道我们最后是要离婚的。在婚姻期间，我承诺你不会有任何外遇，但我的心，你管不着。”他抬手对着整个大厅虚画了个圈，“而且，你得接受，这世界并不是围着你转的。在你家里，我可以听你的，但在这里——这样的场合有它自己的规则，请你不要因为自己的喜好来左右我的行为！”  
哈利被他的话很是打击到了的样子，好半天才缓过神解释起来，“我不是……想命令你什么的，你不需要……不，我不会要求你必须听我的，但……”他顿住了，德拉科等了几秒没下文，便说：“你能这么做就好。”  
“但我能不能请你，不要再跟她那么接近？”这语气既不是指责，也不是命令，而是带着隐约的求肯与祈盼。德拉科本来已转开了视线，这时下意识地转回来，就看到他镜片后的碧绿眼珠，带着一种几乎哀伤的期待和柔软，直直地注视着他。  
拒绝的话就在舌尖，却说不出来。  
他可以在哈利强势霸道的时候针锋相对争取权利，但对方突然不强势了不霸道了甚至是放低了姿态时，他却忘记了应对的态度。  
我不是个不知感恩的人。德拉科心里强调着。  
最后他们提前回了家。  
那天晚上他被哈利翻来覆去地折腾，即使破天荒地哀求不要再做了，却没得到怜惜。哈利不知餍足地在他身体里冲撞个不停，咬着耳朵问：“舒服么？舒服不？”  
简直废话！要不是很舒服，他怎么会一次次在一个男人身下展开身体，任其索求！  
但是……德拉科咬着牙，他就是不说。  
“她们有没有让你这么舒服？”  
滚！我还没嫉妒过你以前的男人呢！这世上居然有人比我更早，享受过如此绝妙的床技……  
呜咽声被堵在喉咙，汗水密布的身体紧紧贴在一起，柔软的内里被滚烫的性器一遍遍劈开，强硬地进入到最深……  
“德拉科……”他总是用一种特别情色地语调唤着这个名字，“再为我，射出来……”  
不记得释放了多少回，那强而有力的贯穿仿佛永无止境，执拗地要带他一起投入到这场双人舞蹈。  
不到目的，绝不罢休……

 

TBC

 

原本计划半章搞定的内容，足足啰嗦了一章。  
另外上一章提到关于“继承人”的事，不少人问关于宝宝的事情。这个么……【雷到大家的话对不起。】我的五十字大纲里面确实有生子设定的，不过目前看来正文是写不到那里了。估计会写在番外里。  
这篇文真的只是想轻松恶搞的，但是初衷从来就贯彻不好的我表示，目前的形势已经不知道跑到哪里去了…………


	15. Chapter 15

“什么？过继？”哈利听到这个要求的时候，一度以为自己是听错了。他们说的是要给卢修斯再过继个儿子吧？不是要给德拉科过继吧？  
然而他没有听错。肖恩，这位许久不见的他名义上的堂兄，正满脸真诚的笑容，把他们堵在马尔福庄园某个不大不小的会议厅里，很有耐心地向他解释这个问题。在座的还有艾瑞克凯登约瑟夫这三位亲戚，纳西莎因为在准备稍后的圣诞晚宴，还在楼下忙碌。  
“诚如大家所见，你和德拉科结婚了……而且感情很好。不过你们不可能有孩子的事实也确实存在，为了马尔福家族的顺利传承，总要从亲戚家里过继一个孩子，不是么？”肖恩的眼睛闪闪发光，同样是灰色的瞳仁，他的眼珠看起来就逊色多了。哈利很嫌弃地不再看他。  
德拉科面对他时一向是板着脸的，这时依旧，“不劳费心，在我老得不能动之前，会安排好继承人的。”  
“但是继承人需要从小培养。”肖恩语重心长地强调，凯登表示支持。  
“那你们的意思？”  
肖恩表示他们几家都有适龄的孩子可以考虑。比如他的两个儿子，凯登的一个孙子，约瑟夫家也有两个孙子都到了入学年龄，至于艾瑞克则表示无意把他的重孙子们过继给别人。  
哈利刚才见过那几个孩子，肖恩的大儿子都在霍格华兹上三年级了，个子只比他们低一个头，这么个小伙子叫德拉科爸爸的场面实在有点超出他的承受范围。顺便一想，那也会叫他爸爸……那场面太违和了！他这辈子有泰迪一个教子就够了，没想过有别的孩子。  
“设想是很周到，但是没什么用处——只要家主是我，继承人的事，就是我说了算。”德拉科把他们的各怀鬼胎尽收眼底，嘴角微微一勾，“请放心，我还年轻，有足够的时间来得到、培养一位合格的继承人。”  
肖恩本没指望一次就达到目的，也并不急，在提醒了他要谨慎选择后，又说，“在正式继承人空缺、而家族成员众多的情况下，按照规矩，是需要指定一位‘临时继承人’的。上次你被绑架的事件，让我们充分意识到这个措施的必要性。趁着今天大家都在，我们不如讨论下人选？”  
德拉科深刻感觉到自己的威慑力不足，以至于这货这么肆无忌惮地兴风作浪。好在，这段时间他已经把几百年前那些改来改去的族规研究个透彻了，“容我提醒，族规里写的是‘可以’指定临时继承人，而不是‘必须’。所以我拒绝这个提议，我不会指定一个‘临时继承人’好让自己处在危险之中。”  
几个人都因为德拉科强硬的态度感到意外又光火，然而家主就是家主，在一个家族内部就是有说一不二的权利，当德拉科对他们的施压完全不做理会的时候，他们也没什么行之有效的筹码，最后凯登不甘心地总结发言，“但是为了家族传承的合理性，继承人这件事还是需要尽快定下来。”  
这场简短的会议不欢而散，肖恩临走时再度强调，“继承人的位置不可能一直空缺。没有继承人的家主，在马尔福历史上从没坐稳过这个位置，德拉科你对家族史那么熟悉，应该很清楚吧！”然后被哈利狠狠地瞪了一眼，倨傲地表情差点没绷住。  
“历史告诉我们，妄求不属于自己的东西，总是会招来灾祸的。”德拉科轻蔑地回复他，有点忍不住想笑，哈利把威吓犯人的气势都展现出来了，他完全知道自己日益魁梧的身材和严肃起来那张脸能给人多大的压迫力，此刻作为受益人，德拉科感觉良好。  
后来知道了这件事的纳西莎也有点忧心忡忡，德拉科安慰她，“没事的，母亲，他们也就是给我添点堵而已，我不松口，他们又有什么办法！”历史上那些所谓“没有继承人的家主”，一个是太年轻没留下继承人，一个是因为儿子早夭而大受打击英年早逝，总之，跟他的情形并不能比。而且，家族里并没有因为没有继承人而废掉家主的先例，再说凭他们日益没落的几家人，真要跟他掰腕子么？来试试呀！  
但是纳西莎并不觉得安慰，她知道德拉科打得什么主意，目前就晾着、拖着这回事儿，等他跟哈利离了婚自然可以结婚生子，那些人就彻底没话说了。但是，没有继承人的家主，本身就处在危险之中，谁都知道只要他有个闪失，整个家族都要落在别人手中。虽然她也不认为肖恩有杀人的狠心，但谁知道利欲熏心的话会不会铤而走险！  
她一时沉吟，一时欲言又止，看看德拉科又看看哈利，第一次觉得有些发愁。  
“我会保护好他的。”哈利对她保证。  
“我都不知道傲罗的工作什么时候那么清闲了。还是救世主是有特权的？据我所知，韦斯莱不是天天加班到没时间约会么？”德拉科一点都不想接受更多的“保护”。  
“当我的伴侣是食死徒绑架的目标时，我有特许不必加班。”哈利笑得有点欠揍，“而且你没发现么？这两个月来一直有傲罗暗中保护你，直到诺特落网之前，一直会有。”  
都说了是“暗中保护”，我哪里能发现！不过那几个保镖倒是提到过有可疑人物出现，原来是傲罗？  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
第二天是圣诞节，哈利在陋居很热闹地过了半天，比尔和芙蓉的女儿维克托娃只有半岁，可爱极了。哈利看着那孩子发了会儿呆，询问赫敏知不知道那些纯血统家族的继承人的规则。  
说起这个赫敏也头头是道，有记录可查的继承人规则可以追溯到一千多年前，而虽然这些规则大同小异，但每个家族多少都有不同。曾经有过因为家族内部处理不好而闹到法庭上去的，但是只要不违反魔法部的通用法律条案，各个家族自己的规则也是得到认可的。  
基本上就是，只要不闹到法庭上，就他们自己说了算喽！  
“所以马尔福家，提出了继承人的问题么？”赫敏很是睿智地找到了原因。  
哈利把昨天的事简略地说了下，他并不想把德拉科的家事都抖落出来，但实在郁闷，“晚上回家我问他不会收养孩子吧？他对我说，‘肯为我生孩子的女巫，能从这里排到苏格兰去，我凭什么要收养！’我发现最大的问题不是他不喜欢我，而是他一定要继承人！”  
“继承人么？”罗恩端着一盘刚烤好的松饼凑了过来，听了半耳朵，非常轻松地说，“那容易呀，你给他生个呗！”  
四道责备他信口开河的眼神盯了过来，罗恩三口两口吃掉了手里那块点心，惊讶：“原来你不知道？斯内普和莫雷尔在合作的研究项目，其中之一就是复原男巫生子的魔药啊！”  
“什么魔药？”  
“天哪，他们有资料么？”  
“有的吧。”罗恩不太肯定的样子，解释，“上次马尔福被绑架，我们在莫雷尔那里查了两天，把他进行的魔药研究都查了个彻底。那个生子魔药已经到了人体实验阶段了呢！”  
“男巫生子魔药？”  
“哈利，不要一副你的魔法史都没上过的反应！生子魔药，当然有的！”赫敏稍微回忆了一下，说明，“最早的记载要追溯到梅林时代，但是三百多年前玛丽二世的时代失传了。你知道的，这些独家秘方都是一两个家族世代相传的，又不会分享出来，所以那些失传的魔药、咒语，数不胜数。啊，我一直想，如果能用时光回转器回到过去……”  
“等下，是那种，喝了就会怀孕的魔药？”  
赫敏简直想敲他，“怎么可能！理论上，那是一种暂时改变身体某些功能的魔药，或者在身体内部增加一个子宫——这在过去也属于黑魔法的一种，想想看……”  
“总之可以让两个男人生孩子。”罗恩直截了当地说明。  
赫敏被他们的连续打断搞得很暴躁，不怎么赞同地问，“哈利，你不会打算用这个吧？这可是实验阶段的魔药，谁知道安不安全！”  
哈利也不知听进去没，他完全被这信息颠覆了认知，无意识地在茶几边缘饶着圈，一会儿兴奋一会儿怀疑真实性。他知道自己性向后就没想过有孩子，但这时候突然被告知男人也可以生孩子，想到会有个流着他血脉的孩子，会有一个继承波特家族的孩子，那种期待和幸福感来得猝不及防又特别不真实，而如果那是他和德拉科的孩子……转到这个念头他又感觉迎头一盆冷水，德拉科愿意跟他生孩子么？他简直不用去问，就知道答案是否定的了。  
突然间，那股兴奋感也没有了。  
赫敏和罗恩开始讨论这个魔药面世后能引发多大反响，哈利又转了一会儿，始终平复不下心情，他迫切地要确定这个消息，于是决定，“我去莫雷尔先生府上一趟。”  
等他从莫雷尔那里得到准确信息，这个生子魔药在明年极有可能试验成功并且推出上市后，终于镇定了点，回到了家。  
大厅里的火炉劈啪作响，几个毛毯靠垫堆在那里，一本看到一半的书被扣着放在旁边，矮几上的茶水还冒着浅浅的白烟，仿佛有人刚还在这儿躺着。  
“德拉科呢？”哈利问在圣诞树下忙碌着帮主人拆礼物的吉米。  
“主人看了那封信，出去了。”吉米指着毛毯边搁在巧克力盒子上的羊皮纸。  
哈利拿起来，先是闻到一阵玫瑰的芳香，然后看到印花的信纸上，几行优美而流利的字迹。  
亲爱的德拉科：  
我一直很怀念过去与你共度的美好时光，也衷心的祝愿你幸福快乐。现在我正陷入非常为难的处境里，能请你施以援手么？如果可以，请于下午三点到对角巷的柏兰坩埚店来。  
你的：艾娃  
哈利看了下表，三点二十！他立刻出门幻影移形去了对角巷。  
这是跟旧情人藕断丝连，还是要上演一场英雄救美？哈利可没功夫详细分辨，总之，最好别让他抓到任何不体面的行为！

TBC

终于写到这一段了。  
这篇文之所以定的CP是哈德，就是因为预备写生子。  
不过按照目前的节奏来看，正文应该不会到那个阶段。应该等结束后写个小番外吧。  
斯内普教授真正展露出存在必要的就是这里，之前全部都是在打酱油~~  
哈利你加油吧！


	16. Chapter 16

陋居里，哈利风风火火走掉后，罗恩才意识到他不是开玩笑的，“他这是来真的？准备要跟马尔福生孩子过一辈子？”  
“我以为你是支持他们的？”赫敏白眼他。明明之前是他一个劲站哈利那边的，这会儿大惊小怪什么！  
罗恩表示很无辜，“不支持能怎样？我还能拆散他们不成！只是我没料到他这么认真。恋爱，跟结婚，是完全不一样的……”他跟赫敏的爱是无可置疑的，但是婚姻这回事还没提上日程，彼此的事业，两个人的人生规划，经济条件……这些都要考虑的，虽然他去年就有计划要求婚，但一直鼓不起勇气。但是哈利，真的做好承担起另一个人后半生的觉悟了么？  
“谁能想到，居然是马尔福！”他最后做出了一句感叹。  
赫敏摇摇头望天，“这根本是很容易预料的。哈利喜欢男人，而马尔福那么漂亮，再说他不讨人厌的时候还挺吸引人的。朝夕相处的话，哈利喜欢上他的几率绝对高过50%。”她有种眼睁睁看着事情往最不可控的方向发展而无能为力的感觉，“人跟人之间最怕的就是整天在一起，和平共处很容易产生情谊，而且当所有人都认为一件事是真的时，它就很可能变成真的——比如那个哈利能杀死伏地魔的预言；比如哈利和马尔福的婚姻。”  
任何人都渴望被爱被关怀，何况缺少家人的哈利！一旦他跟马尔福相处久了而他又不混蛋了，爱上他，简直是理所当然的事情。  
罗恩对赫敏的分析能力表示不明觉厉，但对她的担忧也不以为然，“我觉得你完全没必要担心太多，哈利完全有能力为自己的选择负责！”  
“我只是不相信他这辈子居然要跟马尔福一家牵扯不清，而且还是这么主动的！”  
“马尔福们虽然阴险狡诈，但哈利自有原则，不会被他们牵着走。你放心吧！”罗恩表示自己很能放宽心，哈利固然有因为爱情手足无措的时候，但旁观过好友几次恋爱的罗恩很有信心——哈利绝不是那种轻易被爱情冲昏头脑的人，“何况，马尔福还不一定接受哈利呢！”  
“他会不会爱上哈利，和他会不会跟哈利在一起，没有必然联系！”赫敏一方面对哈利的魅力还是有点信心的，要说他是魔法界无数人的梦中情人丝毫不为过，就她部门里，至今还有个男孩对哈利爱慕不已试图接近呢，德拉科能抗拒多久？虽然他对哈利的日常态度并不算热络，但在他看来就是大少爷习惯性摆架子而已。而另一方面，斯莱特林利益优先的特质让她毫不怀疑德拉科会选择对他最有利的。“我之前倒是设想过他会为了继承人的事拒绝哈利，不过如果这个魔药顺利问世，那基本上就没任何问题了。”  
罗恩想说未必，但他不想凭着猜测就对女朋友的高见质疑，于是埋头吃起了点心。  
最后赫敏简直是颇为遗憾地做出结论，“简直不存在其他可能。哈利各方面条件都首屈一指，马尔福如果不抓住他，才是世界上最蠢的人。”  
同一时间，马尔福庄园，纳西莎和受邀来访的斯内普也谈到了相关的话题。  
斯内普其实非常好奇她当初怎么说服哈利答应维持三年婚姻关系的。纳西莎解释得轻描淡写，“当然是生命之债。”没有那次相救，她拿什么来跟救世主谈？  
“只不过，最终促使他同意的，还是我用一个母亲身份的恳求。克利切告诉过我，哈利把小天狼星当父亲一样看待——这是个渴望亲情和爱的孩子，他更能体会到一位母亲对儿子的爱与付出。”她并没有用自己救过哈利的事实来迫使他同意，那会导致他对德拉科有怨愤的，她只是，用尽了所有的情感去打动他，诉说着自己因为帮不上德拉科而日益忧心。事实证明，确实好用。  
斯内普板着脸没说话。不熟悉他的人会以为他在沉思或者无所谓，但纳西莎看得出来他有点生气，对她如此利用哈利而感到不认同。  
“西弗勒斯，那个时候，为了德拉科顺利继承家主，我不得不那么做。但我也不是纯粹只想利用他，从他答应的那一刻，我就决心把他当成真正的家人来看待的。”纳西莎迎上他质疑的表情，笑，“我预料到会有这一天的。哈利是同性恋，而德拉科要是真心对一个人好，那个人基本上是招架不住的。所以我只要劝德拉科多对哈利表达好意就可以了。再说哈利又是个那么优秀的年轻人，吸引他也并不难。所以有很大可能，他们会发现对方的优点，真正走在一起。”  
“恕我直言，你这样煞费苦心地把波特跟马尔福家绑在一起，并不像是为了德拉科的‘爱情’？”  
“一举两得，不是么？有救世主站在我们这边，什么事都好做一些。”纳西莎露出了感叹万千的表情，“本来，我还担心子嗣的问题，但上次听说你的研究项目后，就放宽心了。有你的加入那剂魔药一定不成问题的。我现在真的希望他们两个能真正相亲相爱地生活下去。”  
是啊，一辈子都有救世主的光环护佑着马尔福家，没多久你们就可以在魔法界横着走了！  
斯内普这两年的工作重心，一种是足够盈利的，一种是足够有挑战性以及能获得名望的，他跟莫雷尔合作的几个项目都属于这个类别，而男巫生子魔药算是最先取得成果的。自从半年前纳西莎意外知道这个项目，就投入了异常的关注，他不是猜不到其中原因，但理智上总觉得有点不敢苟同。  
“如果你的预想失败了呢？”  
“就算失败，也没什么损失。”纳西莎仿佛一个掌握着所有情报和优势而指挥若定的将军，信心满满，“首先，至少保证了三年的婚姻——现在也许是八年了。其次，也不会存在德拉科会爱上哈利得不到回报的情况，我的孩子我了解，他是个彻底的斯莱特林，不会陷入没有把握的事情，更不会感情用事！”  
未尽之意便是——就算倒霉，那也只有哈利倒霉。  
斯内普对这两个年轻人都有一定的了解，而从各种迹象来看，哈利的反应已经完全照着纳西莎的计划走了。而德拉科却未必。  
“容我提醒，他是混血。即便有生子魔药，德拉科都未必愿意要一个混血的孩子。”  
“这不是问题，我会和卢修斯谈的。”纳西莎露出了自信地笑容，探视权方面她没什么优惠，依旧是三个月去一次阿兹卡班，她预料到卢修斯也许不赞同，但在自己的说服下，问题不大，“纯粹的血统固然值得骄傲，但能让马尔福家走向辉煌的话，这并不是绝对的。德拉科最终也会认可的。所以西弗勒斯，那个魔药，什么时候才能做好呢？”  
她亲切地询问着，笑意盈盈，仿佛一切都在掌握之中。  
斯内普不得不承认，经历了黑魔王的高压统治，这个女人对人心和情势的把握精准地实在让他都要佩服。但他并不认为一切都会如她所愿。这世上变数太多，而人心又最难恒定，纳西莎也许算无遗策，对自己的儿子很有信心，但她忘了世上也还有另外一种斯莱特林，叫做斯内普。  
感情用事，不见得是格兰芬多的专长。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
那天下午在柏兰坩埚店的事情，第二天就上了报纸。  
哈利简直怀疑是肖恩串通了记者埋伏在店里了，两张照片拍得意味无穷。一张是长发飘飘的美女艾娃环着德拉科的脖子亲上去的慢动作，一张是他眼睛冒火地走进店铺的样子。  
好在并没有他野蛮地把艾娃从德拉科身上撕下去扔到门口的照片，也没有他跟德拉科吵起来后挥舞着拳头的照片。救世主有暴力倾向什么的，绝对是记者们喜欢的话题。  
有不愿透露姓名的某人提供消息，据说马尔福现任家主因为没有继承人的问题焦头烂额，而这位女巫艾娃的家庭最近陷入财政危机，这个时候私下会面怎么能不引起钱色交易的联想呢？甚至关于她怀有马尔福家私生子的信息都有人说得言之凿凿。  
然后有关救世主感情危机婚姻破裂危机的报导占了快三个版面，三角恋多角恋不说还居然扒拉出某个传闻跟哈利和德拉科都交往过的巫师，一个个都成了众矢之的。  
哈利都不知道自己竟然有那么多的前女友！以及跟德拉科也交往过的前男友！  
开什么玩笑，德拉科之前绝对没有跟男人交往过！  
他越看越气，干脆把所有的报纸都丢进火炉，然后调整了房子的防御，把任何吼叫信以及带有黑魔法或门钥匙功能的东西都过滤了，下楼去找德拉科。  
昨天自打他出现，德拉科的脸就黑得可以，回来后不但没给出任何解释，还指责哈利跟踪他，生气起来晚饭也没吃就回房间了。  
哈利焦躁地都想给罗恩发猫头鹰求助，后来一想算了，就凭罗恩对赫敏和克鲁姆的事情怨念那么多年的架势，能给出什么有效建议！他在卧室里转来转去犹如困兽，几乎每十分钟就想把德拉科拖出来问个明白。他一边提醒自己没那个权利质问德拉科的感情归属，一边又强调那属于出轨，是绝对不被允许的。他无法入睡，德拉科跟那些女巫在一起的画面过电影般在他眼前转来转去，阿米莉亚、潘西、艾娃……走了一个又来一个，都是美女各有风情，最关键的是——德拉科对她们任何一个都比对自己好！  
他无法克制自己不去想德拉科和他们在一起的样子，十足绅士、完美的微笑，仿佛面对一株娇贵的花，时刻做出细心呵护的样子。  
今早的报纸更是提供了一个让他气到呕血的可能性——也许德拉科一直和艾娃私下联络着，而她甚至可能都有了他的孩子。哈利不断地回想着昨天见到的艾娃的样子，那层叠的裙子并不能很好地勾勒腰身，实在看不出是不是怀孕了。  
如果是真的，他——他杀人的心都有了！  
本来他还是很有一些自信的，这些日子来，他一直不动声色地试探着德拉科的底线，润物无声地侵入到对方的私人领域去，并且几乎没有遭到拒绝。有时候他简直不敢相信居然能跟德拉科友好相处到这个地步，他不知道德拉科对他的温柔体贴多半出于纳西莎的耳提面命，还觉得这是慢慢接受他的表现，但，现实就是这样，总在给人一点希望后，又无情地打破幻想。  
他一有机会就背着你跟前情人私会！说不定之前就有好多次了！  
最让哈利难受的不是这个可能，而是从头到尾，德拉科除了生气，丝毫没有要对他解释的意思。  
——他根本不在乎我怎么想！  
我在他心里，到底算什么呢？挂名的丈夫？好用的床伴？离婚后就再没关系的陌生人？  
离婚？他发现自己简直无法接受这个可能性了。他可以看着德拉科从这里离开，挽起别人的手开始没有他的生活么？  
这个问题让他再也维持不住之前的稳定心态。他几乎失去了让德拉科在这八年内爱上自己的信心，甚至检讨自己是不是表现得太不明显了，所以德拉科从没往这方面想过？  
不久前他的声明如在耳边“……我们最后是要离婚的。在婚姻期间，我承诺你不会有任何外遇，但我的心，你管不着。”  
你管不着……管不着……  
他就是抱着等待离婚的心态，跟自己一起生活的么？  
不行，不能这样下去了，如果这些日子的表现没让德拉科意识到，他就必须做些什么把自己的意图展露出来。  
哈利把那些沮丧失落的情绪强硬地压了下去，努力罗列着能给自己打气的优点，比如报纸上对于他可能离婚后在婚姻市场上的定位——人品，才华，相貌，家世，能力，前途……无论哪方面在魔法界的年轻人里都是数一数二的，这样的自己，凭什么不能被德拉科喜欢上呢！

 

TBC

我需要说明一点，就是，德拉科对哈利的情感轨迹，我一直都没写。但是请大家不要怀疑这注定会有的爱。  
我这会儿不写只是因为习惯。因为两个人同时写的话，感觉少一点趣味……  
从开始到现在，感情上的触动一直是哈利描写的多一些，所以不平衡的感觉还是蛮有意思的~~~  
别揍我~~~  
或者，在此解析一下斯莱特林的爱情——并不代表我对原著所有的理解，但是本文设定就是这样。请全程参考斯内普，即使后来他为了莉莉舍生忘死百死无悔……但是当莉莉在他身边时，他是怎么对待的？他爱他的黑魔法他的远大前程远远胜过她。直到要失去，直到真正失去，他才醒悟过来。  
当然他对莉莉有独占欲有控制欲，而这里的德拉科对哈利并没有似的，只能说明，这时候还没真正爱上……  
真的别揍我……


	17. Chapter 17

哈利一肚子心事地走进餐厅时，德拉科刚吃完早餐，见到他就说：“波特，我需要起诉《预言家日报》不实报道，他们对艾娃的中伤太过分了。”  
仿佛昨天的争吵从没发生过，而且……一上来就是要给旧情人出气的节奏！哈利瞬间想起了报纸上硕大的加粗标题，黑了脸。  
“哦，不实么？是你没有亲她还是她没怀着你的孩子？”  
“你哪只眼睛看到我亲她了！”德拉科一听就怒了，敢情一晚上过去这个蠢货还在计较那件小事！他就不该对救世主的情商寄予丁点希望的。这让他觉得有一盆火在心头燃烧，不是对于那些夸张的报道，而是因为哈利的怀疑，他不假思索地怼了回去，“你眼睛瞎的看不见么？是她亲的我，而且只是脸颊，没有更多！”  
“可我看你也是很享受其中的。”  
德拉科不由心虚了两秒，然后提醒自己冷静，这会儿跟哈利吵起来是解决不了问题的，于是说明，“我只解释一次，她是因为母亲生了病，需要长期服用两样比较昂贵的药材，想让我帮忙从国外运货来的。我和她分手后是第一次见面，没有更多的接触，而她更不可能怀上我的孩子！”  
“这种事信上说就可以了，你根本没必要去见她！她亲你的时候也可以推开的！”哈利对他的解释半信半疑，真这么简单的话，为什么昨天不说呢？他忍不住控诉，“你根本就是想见她，想要吻她。”  
简直不讲理！德拉科懒得跟他解释，其实他也不想解释。分了手的前女友表达着自己的思念，请求见面，于情于理都应该去见一面吧？他可是个标准的绅士！（当然他不会承认这很是满足了他的虚荣心。）至于那个吻，完全是因为艾娃突然扑过来太意外了，他既不想让艾娃难堪而推开，也不想对哈利承认自己是被偷袭。  
“波特，我是你丈夫，不是你的宠物，你不能限制我要见谁，更不能跟踪我！”  
这时候说是我丈夫了！前天还打算跟女人生孩子的是谁？“要不是我找了去，你是准备让我在报纸上发现真相么？”  
“什么真相？这种鬼话你也信！”德拉科简直想抽他。自己被前任情人亲一下脸，很严重么？如果没有哈利适时出现，相信任何报纸都翻不出什么花来。现在闹出了笑话，哈利不想着统一战线一致对外，冲他发脾气有用么？但，德拉科也明白哈利对艾娃的处境并不会在意，而自己想要解决这个还需要他支持，所以还是尽量平心静气地说，“艾娃对我没有企图的，她就是喜欢开玩笑。她一向胆小的，她们家因为支持了黑魔王，战后交付了很多罚金，日子过得很不如意。现在这些报道把舆论都引向了她，她没有你的名气，没有我的富有，只是被我们连累的，这让她怎么生活？”  
“她约你出去！她抱住你亲的！现在反而她无辜了？难道我哈利·波特就皮糙肉厚不怕舆论伤害了么？现在整个魔法界都在等着看我笑话！”哈利又是嫉妒，又是悲愤。他脑海里全是艾娃吻着德拉科的情形，就算德拉科并没有回应，他也气不过，这种女人是死是活都活该，关他什么事！  
德拉科心中一动，从哈利充满怨气的话里意识到，自己忽视了什么。他因为被哈利跟踪而生气，但哈利……他对自己的控制欲，不，应该是说在乎，已经这么深了么？因为自己在担心别人，因为忽视了他的感受而气愤难平？这个可能性带给他的情绪波动久久不去，好半天才回过神来，“哈利。你是在质疑我的信用？”他很少叫他的名字，基本只在床上这么称呼过，“我承诺过你不会有任何外遇的。你不相信？”  
哈利被问住了，他挣扎着回答不出。德拉科在心底叹气，发现自己早该去安抚他的情绪了，“我很抱歉事情搞成这样，我应该注意到有记者在附近的。但是这个时候，请你相信我，我需要你的帮助。”  
“你让我，相信你？”哈利平视着德拉科烟灰色的眼眸，那里面只有两个小小的自己，在他柔软地眼波中摇曳。  
“我和艾娃不会再有什么的，永远都不会。”分手的那一刻他就没想过有再续前缘的一天。世上美人那么多，何必去吃回头草呢！  
“那我呢？”哈利知道自己不该问，现在远不是时候。但想要知道真实状况的渴求和对真相的不安还是冲破了他的理性，他发现德拉科对亲近或者曾经亲近过的人会降低底线地容让，艾娃连累得他几乎被魔法界千夫所指了，他竟还担心她的处境！那自己呢？德拉科很明显地因为自己的生气而转变了态度，这能不能让他有些期待，相信他是在乎自己的呢？  
“你有没有，喜欢我？”沉默地付出被动地等待回报根本不是格兰芬多该做的事情，他一定要问个明白。  
那眼波中的自己迅速地飘走了，德拉科避开了他的视线。  
他没说没有，但也许只是，不想让自己太尴尬？  
甩开这些消极的想法，哈利前倾着身子握住了他的手，他的心怦怦直跳手也禁不住发着抖，他决心既然这样就说个明白，“可我很喜欢你。我想，就像真正结婚一样，我们一直这样过下去，一直到老。你想要做什么我都会帮你，你去哪里我都想一起。我们现在过得很好不是么？你……”  
“不。”德拉科被吓到般抽出了手，“你知不知道你在说什么？我很感谢你的心意，但很抱歉，这并不是我想要的生活。”他的生活，在马尔福庄园，会有配得上他的妻子，可爱活泼的孩子，身为一家之主被尊敬爱戴；而不是在这里，跟救世主搅在一起，只有激情，没有未来。  
那双碧绿的眼眸瞬间黯淡了下去，哈利的声音透着颤抖，“为什么？”  
“很明显的，我并不喜欢你。”德拉科转开了眼睛，他觉得哈利简直明知故问，还是得不到完整的拒绝就不死心？  
哈利彻底沉默了，那沉默之久甚至让德拉科感觉到浓厚的不安，都反思起自己是不是拒绝得太直接太伤人会有预想外的严重后果。然后哈利慢慢放开了他，走了出去。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
那天之后，哈利没再多说什么，第二天还是跟他一起去了《预言家日报》编辑部，经过半个多小时的交涉，最后在哈利出示了主编一系列贪污的证据后，对方终于同意对艾娃以及所有在报道中提到的女巫和巫师们道歉，并承诺以后不乱发有关他的私人报道。  
德拉科对哈利居然会要挟人感觉到了莫大的震撼，他曾以为哈利伪善，但后来承认他真的高尚，而这个时候他却又显示出了狡猾不正直的一面。  
“那是霍华德给我的。”哈利淡淡地对他说明。德拉科知道霍华德，那是哈利参加傲罗训练时的教官，还来家里做过客的，非常豪爽一个人。不知道那主编怎么惹他了，居然被他搜集到黑材料。  
过了几天后，他才意识到，霍华德搜集的黑材料应该远不止预言家日报主编一个人的，也许还包括有肖恩、凯登他们的。根据来他家拜访的另一位堂兄诺亚——艾瑞克的孙子——所说，他们两家最近不知道怎么惹到了傲罗，一天三遍地被各种登门拜访。傲罗搜查违禁物的理由光明正大，他们简直有苦说不出。诺亚旁敲侧击地询问是不是哈利授意的，并且诚挚地表达了对德拉科的支持和忠心。  
如果说要挟那主编是为了平息关于自己的流言，那么骚扰肖恩和凯登他们，就纯粹是在替德拉科出气了。  
而他何必还要为自己做些什么！他还不死心么？  
事实证明哈利确实没有死心，他对德拉科一如既往，不，其实是比以前更好了。他甚至安排了几次类似“约会”的事。比如请他帮忙为朋友准备礼物，然后逛吃逛吃一下午；比如邀请他去国外看龙，三天两夜形影不离；比如带他参加什么禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的活动，结果竟然是去伦敦看麻瓜电影；比如德拉科跟布雷斯他们泡吧时不请自来，说是接他回家；目前在行程上的还有下周末去看普德米尔联队的比赛，古怪姐妹的演唱会等……  
德拉科从没追过人，所以慢了半拍才意识到，哈利这是完全无视了他的拒绝，并且用实际行动在追求他。  
德拉科被他明显的意图弄得心烦意乱。他准备找个机会跟哈利谈一下，请他不要浪费时间，因为这不但注定徒劳，还让他也却陷入了一种良心上的不安里。他这些年拒绝的人数都数不过来，如果说有哪个让他觉得愧疚的，就是潘西和哈利了。潘西是因为自己一直给了她希望，最后是真的抱歉；而哈利，他一直觉得自己得益于他很多，如果可能他实在不想让哈利失望或者难过的，可是哈利想要的自己确实给不了。  
于是那几天德拉科的情绪也处在低迷中，做什么都有点心不在焉。就连每三月一次到庄园接母亲去阿兹卡班探监都晚了点，也没有注意到纳西莎表情里的几丝僵硬。  
当他被纳西莎用咒语夺去了武器、招来绳索捆住后，才意识到她有些呆滞的眼神，是中了夺魂咒的症状。  
“很奇怪马尔福夫人为什么会中招么？非常简单呀，只要动手的人是你。”一个顶着自己脸的人从楼梯上走了下来，那神情，那步态，都跟自己一般无二，而那声音——“西奥多！”  
“是我。”西奥多慢慢走进，停在他脚边俯视着他，“德拉科，我们又见面了。”  
如果说上一次在卡罗庄园的见面，西奥多的态度里还带着几分旧日情谊，而这一次，他的神色就是完全的冰冷了。  
该死，保镖和保护他的傲罗都在庄园外面等着。而他从未想过有一天，会在自己防御齐全的家中遭到威胁。西奥多是怎么进来的？即使伪装成他的样子也不可能突破庄园防御的。他蓦地想起大门外孤零零停着的马车——那一般是会在他到达之后才牵出去的，很少时候纳西莎会直接在车中等他，但是今天他来晚了……  
“想着怎么逃走么？”西奥多蹲下来，用魔杖尖挑了挑他的袖扣，“让我猜猜，左边还是右边的会是门钥匙？”  
门钥匙做成袖扣的一个好处就是手腕一翻就能按上去，就算此时德拉科被绳子紧紧捆着动弹不得，但尽力挣扎的话，也还是有希望逃走的。然而，纳西莎怎么办？很明显西奥多的目标是自己，但如果他逃走了，哪怕再回来只要一分钟，也足够西奥多伤害她了。  
“你想要什么？”要钱么？要他帮忙逃走么？为了纳西莎的安全，不管要违反多少法律要被魔法部怎么处罚，他都会去做。  
“你说呢？”西奥多凑得更近了些，死死盯着他，刻骨的恨意顺着他宛如实质的目光铺天盖地涌了过来，德拉科被这情绪吓得惶恐而惊惧，“你怎么了？西奥多，你父亲呢？他们在做什么？”  
“四分五裂！”  
一道咒语落在胸前，割断了绳子也划开了皮肉，鲜血很快浸湿了衣服，德拉科只是痛呼了一声，因为怕撕裂伤口而不敢多动。  
“你还敢问我父亲！”西奥多一把揪起他的头发，两个人眼睛对着眼睛，德拉科只觉得那双瞳孔要吃人般泛着嗜血的光芒，“你还敢问！要不是你，要不是你用黑魔法划开了我父亲的胸膛，他怎么会因为得不到治疗活生生失血而死！”  
德拉科呆住了。这下，可是血海深仇了！  
“你要逃走，我不怪你。是个人都想寻一条活路。但是你怎么能杀了我父亲！他是我这世上唯一的亲人了。”西奥多狠狠地把他的头撞到地板上，再拉起来不停地用力磕下去，就在德拉科以为会被他活活撞死的时候又猛地松手。  
“我……”德拉科试图解释些什么，却组织不出语言。那时候他为了脱困，选择的是伤害最大最有效的咒语，但又不能用不可饶恕咒，神锋无影就成了最好的选择，身为中过这个咒语的人，他非常清楚它的伤害程度有多大。但是……如果西奥多没有把老诺特带走，留给圣芒戈或者斯内普治疗的话，哪怕是身在阿兹卡班，老诺特还是能留下一条命的吧。不过这个时候，任何假设都没有意义，他瑟缩着表示：“我很抱歉……”  
西奥多哼了声，“你放心，我不会杀你的。”他的另一只手，利落地去掉了德拉科的两个袖扣，远远扔开，“我要你活着，我要你经历世间最痛苦的事，生不如死，一辈子都活在后悔中，为你所做的事情忏悔！”  
衣服上所有疑似门钥匙的扣子和金属制品也全被拿走，德拉科想逃也没机会了。  
但是，他原本也没想要逃。  
如果自己这条命可以让西奥多满意，能放了纳西莎，那么他愿意把命交出去。  
可他也知道，今天的事绝不可能这么简单结束。

 

TBC

搓手，这次才是真正要期待英雄救美了……  
不容易啊，西奥多，请开始你的表演~~~


	18. Chapter 18

西奥多没再对德拉科动手，他召唤了一把椅子多坐着，好整以暇，“让我们想想，怎么样才能最成功地报复到你呢？”  
“杀了我。不要伤害我母亲！”德拉科隐约猜到了他的意图，他的母亲就是西奥多最有效的人质。  
纳西莎静静地立在门边，对这一切视而不见，听而不闻。  
西奥多看着德拉科恳切担忧的眼神，轻轻摇头，“德拉科，你知道么？我喜欢过你的。可能不多，但这些年来我从没忘记过你。”他这话语说得异常平静，只是阐述事实，“可我以为，你只喜欢女孩的。我一直没有说。  
“直到后来，我跟着父亲逃亡，而你回去接管马尔福家族。我知道我跟你永远都不会在一个世界了。  
“可是当父亲计划绑架你的时候，我是多么开心！我又可以见到你了。  
“我想让你跟我们一起逃亡，父亲知道了，不许我再去见你。  
“我以为你会死，难过了好久，可是当我被打斗声惊醒跑出去，却看到父亲倒在血泊里。我们在傲罗的追捕下一直没有机会休息，我一遍遍用治疗咒给父亲疗伤，却什么用都没有。父亲说，这是黑魔法，不是特殊的咒语或者专业的魔药，是无法治疗的。  
“他最后对我说的话是，让我逃。”  
西奥多停了一会儿，不知在想些什么，他复方汤剂的时间已经过了，逐渐恢复了自己的样子，那张脸上生无可恋而又想毁掉一切的情绪分外明显，“可我不想逃了。我父母都死了，只剩我一个人，背井离乡苟活着，有什么用？  
“作为一个儿子，不能为父亲报仇，活着又有什么意义？  
“所以，我来找你报仇。”他越说越慢，语气越来越轻柔，绝望的气息比德拉科感受到的都要多，“我用艾娃的母亲要挟她，约你见面拿到了你的头发……”  
“艾娃？你对她做了什么？”德拉科猛地明白过来，艾娃突兀地扑过来要吻他的原因，不是旧情难忘什么的，只是想拿到他的头发。  
“哈！你还真是，跟以前一样，不该心软的时候心软得过分。”西奥多露出了一个相当斯莱特林的阴森笑容，“让我告诉你她做了什么。她拿了你的头发，让我装成你的样子袭击了你母亲，然后用夺魂咒控制她袭击了你。你以为这就结束了？太天真了！你还记得布赖恩么？在学校里是个拉文克劳，也跟我们一起逃亡的。他的爱人也在那一天死在了傲罗手里。在我控制住你母亲后，他就变装成你的样子去了阿兹卡班，他会一点一点折磨你的父亲，让他也流干净每一滴血，痛苦而死，成为你下半辈子永远的噩梦。这个时候，你还关心她么？”  
“西奥多——”德拉科被他的恶毒狠辣惊得浑身冰冷，反应过来时已经下意识地跳起来扑向了他，但更快地，纳西莎一个障碍咒打过来，让他滚向了更远的方向。  
胸前的伤口裂得更开，鲜血顺着他的翻滚在身后留下大片痕迹，德拉科从断开的绳索中抽出双手按着伤口，挣扎着爬起来，“快叫他停手！不然我让你们后悔莫及！”  
“后悔？我不可能比现在更后悔了！”西奥多桀桀笑着，“让我看看，你会怎么办？求我么？你没有任何办法。你伤不了我，你母亲会在你碰到我之前把你撕成碎片。而我不介意让她清醒后知道自己杀了最爱的儿子。来看看时间，这时候，布赖恩已经见到卢修斯了吧，你可怜的父亲一定想不到，自己的儿子会对他下毒手。但在他咽下最后一口气之前，会被告知真相的。”  
失血和恐惧让德拉科头晕目眩，他生平第二次体会到了这样刻骨的绝望——卢修斯在阿兹卡班，纳西莎在他身边，都有生命威胁。但伏地魔的要挟是将来时的，西奥多的谋杀却是进行时。  
他该怎么办？能从西奥多手上救出母亲再去救父亲么？  
“你让我失去了我的父亲，不让你也品尝一下这滋味，怎么算是最好的报复？”西奥多的声音还在继续，“或者，我可以给你个选择的机会，纳西莎，和卢修斯，你选一个！”  
“疯子！”德拉科心底一片冰凉，“是我杀了你父亲，你要杀要剐，冲我来啊！”又转向纳西莎，绝望地恳求，“妈妈，是我啊，你醒一醒！”  
纳西莎慢慢转向了他，目光依旧一片漠然。  
西奥多只是笑着，欣赏着他崩溃的样子，然后没一会儿，他开口，“到了。”  
德拉科同时也感受到了，有两个人一前一后尝试着突破庄园的防御，但被挡在了外面——西奥多制服纳西莎后，第一时间就命令她更改了庄园的防御。  
“是我们的院长，和你的丈夫呢。来得还算快。”西奥多兴奋而期待地站了起来，面露微笑，“总算可以结束了。要知道，只是让你失去父母怎么够！最彻底的报复，就是让你失去每一个你爱的人，再留你孤零零一个人活下去，越久越好。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
哈利知道德拉科可能出事时有点晚。新年之后他的工作量陡然增加，接到消息时还在很远的地方出任务。  
今天当班保护德拉科的傲罗以前没跟来过马尔福庄园，对他进去那么久没出来并不觉反常，但那两个保镖跟着他三个多月了，很快觉得不对，联系不上德拉科和纳西莎后，就联系了斯内普——这是德拉科紧急联系人名单上的第二位，哈利是第三。  
斯内普虽然很少去庄园，但是有直接进入的许可，等他发现自己被拒绝进入后才想起联系哈利，而那会儿他已经确信庄园里出事了。  
最后被准许进入庄园的只有哈利一个——西奥多对斯内普有着根深蒂固的心理阴影，绝不想有任何接触。  
“现在，把魔杖放下，进来。”  
哈利走过环绕着鲜花的长长通道后，听到了这个命令，他站在大厅外宽阔的台阶顶层，一时踟蹰。他已经知道在里面的是西奥多，但还有食死徒同伙么？自己赤手空拳进去，怎么救人？  
“波特，我数到三，你不进来，他就会死。”  
德拉科焦急的声音插了进来，“不，他不会杀我的，你快走，去救我父亲。他的同伙去了阿兹卡班，快去救——”然后那声音猛然中断，再没任何动静。  
“德拉科！”哈利瞬间无法再做任何思考。他不知道西奥多要做什么，但如果目标是自己，他不能丢下德拉科逃走……他放下魔杖推门进去，穿过大厅转到左边一个偏厅，刚看到纳西莎，就被一个钻心剜骨打翻在了地上。  
终于从那几乎撕裂灵魂的疼痛中稍微定下神来，哈利顺着血迹找到了不远处的德拉科，他靠着墙半坐着，身上脸上全都是血，虽然看着吓人但气恼地瞪着他的样子并不算委顿。哈利轻轻咳嗽着，因为稍微放心而笑了，“德拉科，虽然不知道发生了什么事，可我相信你一定是有逃走的机会的，但是你并没有，不是么？”他朝着那边伸出了手，“所以你不能怪我要进来。”  
德拉科瞪着他，眼圈却渐渐红了，“你……”  
“你伤得重么？要不要紧？”哈利往他那边挪动着，却被西奥多一个咒语打翻到墙上又滚落下来。  
“多么感人的相见。”西奥多缓缓地走到他们中间，“珍惜现在能说的每一句话吧，这是你们最后的时间了。”他用魔杖指着哈利，居高临下地看着他，“哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，想不到，你的幸运要被我终结。要怪就怪你杀了黑魔王，断绝了我们家族一步登天的可能。不过，能完成黑魔王也做不到的事情，我确信我的名字会跟你们一起，永远留在魔法史上的。”他的杖尖因为兴奋而不住发抖，杀死哈利·波特，这可是黑魔王都没完成的事业，就要由他来实现了！  
“你做梦！”哈利看都没看他一眼，只是注意着德拉科因为担心而向他倾过来的动作，无声地做着口型说“我会救你”。德拉科摇头，示意他想办法逃走，哈利更坚定地摇了摇头，他看着德拉科要哭出来的样子，想着那里面有多少是因为对自己的关心，不自觉地露出几分笑意。  
西奥多被他的忽视深深刺激到了，咬牙切齿狂甩出好几个折磨人的咒语，刀砍鞭打窒息冰冻，想要哈利意识到现在谁掌握着主动权，德拉科急了，“西奥多，你错了！他不是我爱人，我根本不爱他。我们的婚姻是假的，有牢不可破咒约束着，可以显示给你看！”  
“你如果不爱他，那么紧张干什么？”西奥多几乎笑了，假结婚？以为他会信？  
“斯莱特林不会爱人。你自己不就是例子！”  
这一次，西奥多倒是听进去了，他自嘲地一笑，“是的，我喜欢过你，却没为你做过任何事，当然也不会为了你冒险。这一点，救世主的勇气确实让人敬佩！但是，我不管你们是不是相爱，就凭他会让你在乎这一点，杀了他，就值！”  
“为什么？你为什么要针对德拉科？”哈利终于找到机会问起了原因。  
然后西奥多颇有耐心地给他解释了一遍，他本想收获更多的绝望仇恨甚至想看到恐惧求饶，然而什么都没有，哈利异常平静。  
“波特，你快逃。”德拉科简直恨死了他的不明智，忍不住又催促，哈利看看他又看看中了夺魂咒的纳西莎，缓缓摇头，“我不会丢下你们。”  
“真是痴情……”西奥多受不了地深深皱眉，他只觉那互相凝视着的两个人分外碍眼，于是手一挥，对纳西莎下令，“杀了他！”  
“不！”德拉科一直积攒着力气想要跟西奥多拼命，这时全部爆发了出来，一跃而起撞到了纳西莎身上，刚捡起她掉落的魔杖指向西奥多，却被她反手勒住脖子往后拖去。  
中了夺魂咒的纳西莎一点也没保留力气，德拉科几乎以为颈骨都被扼断了，一口气没上来差点晕过去。  
这一瞬间同时发生了好几件事。  
哈利一个无杖魔法分开了他们母子，又补了一个石化咒定住纳西莎。  
西奥多举起魔杖刚对哈利念出一个阿瓦达索命，门口突然传来噼啪地几声，好像有人幻影移形，也像什么爆炸了。  
眼前瞬间一片黑暗，伸手不见五指。  
如果他跟德拉科再熟一点，估计会知道这个是隐身烟雾弹，而门口那些声响八成是韦斯莱笑话商店的成品，但他并不知道，只是以为有人入侵并做出了袭击。  
这个致命的错判让他先给自己了一个盔甲咒才开始攻击，被躲开死咒的哈利就地一滚踢飞了魔杖。  
然后哈利来到纳西莎身边，摸索着抽出她口袋里那一根魔杖，回身就对远处狂丢咒语各种无差别攻击。  
西奥多也摸到了自己的魔杖速度回击，这时他也顾不上留着德拉科报复了，一道道不可饶恕咒丢得肆无忌惮。他判断出纳西莎的位置不停地朝那里进攻，而哈利因为防守并不敢移动位置，逐渐落于下风。  
各种魔咒的光芒在黑暗中一闪即逝，根本穿不透这片烟雾。  
德拉科被哈利死死拽着挡在身后，他不太听得到哈利念咒的声音，意识到哈利使得是无声咒，这在一片漆黑中简直能保持最大的优势。但西奥多频频变幻的攻击位置也让哈利的咒语无数次打空。“德拉科，左后方二十英尺的地方是门，你带着纳西莎快走，我拖住他。”隐身烟雾弹是哈利放的，他早把周围的地形记牢了，目前的形势对他们不太有利，想化被动为主动，要没有后顾之忧才行。  
德拉科摇了摇头，意识到哈利看不到又说，“那太危险了。”他胸前的伤大大拖累了行动力，根本没办法轻松地带纳西莎走，而移动过程中每一阵声响都能引来西奥多更猛烈的进攻，并不比现在安全。  
手被放开了，德拉科略作思索，尽可能不发出声响地往左边摸去，那里有他刚才掉落的魔杖。  
一道盔甲咒随之挡在他身前，隔绝了任何有可能的伤害。  
德拉科能感受到一个个咒语打在他旁边魔法屏障上的动静，每一次他都担心那屏障会碎掉，但不知是西奥多的攻击太无能还是哈利一直在补充，直到他捡起了纳西莎的魔杖，都没有被一道咒语穿过来击中。  
“乌龙出洞！”这是他最熟练的一个咒语。一条又一条毒蛇随着咒语被召唤出来，嘶嘶着朝目标爬了过去。  
西奥多怕蛇。他听到德拉科念咒的声音就知道糟糕，即使一个个旋风扫净冰霜凝结用了出去，但源源不断爬过来的毒蛇还是有效指明了他的方位。  
烟雾终于要散去时，德拉科目标明确的一个“粉身碎骨”，干脆利落地打碎了西奥多整条右臂。  
凄厉的惨叫声中，胜负已分。德拉科有些眩晕地瘫倒在地。刚才短短两分钟的对决，有好几道绿光就跟他擦肩而过，简直是生平仅见地惊心动魄。  
等他恢复了意识，就见身上满是脏污血迹的哈利一脸狼狈地跪在身边，拿着他的山楂木魔杖正念着治疗咒，他一把抓住那只手，“去阿兹卡班！”嗓子火烧火燎得疼，这句话嘶哑得不像话，但他完全在意不了这些小事，勉力爬起来就要施展幻影移形，哈利忙拽住他，“你这样不能……”  
“哈哈哈！来不及了。”粗哑的笑声回荡在整个偏厅，西奥多的魔杖也随着手臂粉碎了，没有办法逃离这里，索性放弃，这时无比狠毒而快意地插进话来：“布赖恩的复方汤剂只够用两次，所以两个小时内他一定会完成任务离开阿兹卡班。你赶过去的话，也只能收尸了，哈哈哈哈……”他心满意足、狂笑不止，杀不了哈利和纳西莎虽然不够完美，但只要卢修斯那边得手，足够德拉科痛苦终生了。  
“闭嘴！”哈利一个锁喉咒静音了他，按住挣扎着要去救人的德拉科，“我一知道庄园出事了，就拜托罗恩去了阿兹卡班，卢修斯一定不会有事的！等下我带你去看他！”他会这样安排并不是担心卢修斯，而是第一时间怀疑他跟庄园发生的事情有关，这时只能期望罗恩去得及时。他细心地给德拉科做着治疗，等所有的伤口都看不到后，才转向西奥多，“至于你——”  
他左手抬起盖住了德拉科的双眼，魔杖轻挥，“四分五裂！”  
下一秒，西奥多的喉咙从好几个方向被割裂了。  
即使他这次被捕后会永远呆在阿兹卡班，哈利也不会让他活着，他不能留这样对德拉科心存恨意的人在世上，哪怕只有千万分之一的威胁。

 

TBC

除了布赖恩和已经死掉的诺特，还有一位食死徒在逃。  
事情不可能尽善尽美，就不把他也抓住了吧~  
最后这一个“四分五裂”我琢磨了好久，最后觉得，本来同人文就是OOC，我一直不想让哈利杀人是要搞啥！  
西奥多这货不死我自个儿都没有安全感！

修文的时候突然想，让西奥多更变态一点，命令德拉科去杀了哈利好了。感觉可以拖拉出两千字来，还是算了……  
反正最后也不会真的下手，瞎折腾啥，就这样吧……  
懒人的自我修养↑


	19. Chapter 19

前食死徒西奥多·诺特怎么死的这回事，根本没任何人关心，傲罗们从被捕的布赖恩那里得到信息，找到老诺特的尸体后，就在他们父子的档案上都标注了死亡。  
艾娃和她母亲都被夺魂咒控制了，她被解救后想见德拉科当面致歉，却始终没得到许可。  
而卢修斯，在罗恩赶到时，就已经被钻心咒折磨得失去了意识，而当他终于在圣芒戈醒来后，已经不认识所有人了。  
或者说，他也疯了。  
德拉科因此差点炸死魔法部负责处理这起事故的员工，然后就阿兹卡班的安保问题做了起诉，要他们对卢修斯受到的伤害付出代价。当然代价是不可能付出来的，赔偿也没有，但卢修斯也再没有回到阿兹卡班。  
再后来纳西莎学会了护理病人，准备取得魔法部批准把卢修斯接回庄园休养。  
当然那都是后话了。  
最初那段时间，德拉科每天都去圣芒戈医院报到。  
哈利抽出了所有闲暇时间跟他一起去，陪着德拉科从一开始因为父亲认不出自己而几乎崩溃，到逐渐能平静地跟卢修斯说话，他忽然觉得这个躺在病床上两眼无神的中年人有点可怜。这个曾经威风而残酷的男人，如今瘦骨嶙峋，连自己的妻儿都认不出来，他有时觉得卢修斯如果还有一丝神智，也许宁可自己死了好。  
哈利也不知是什么时候对卢修斯的心态有了改变的，也许是发觉他也是个好父亲，也许是不想德拉科和自己一样永生痛苦，他甚至希望卢修斯能好起来。毕竟，治疗师说他比隆巴顿夫妇的情况要好一些，可以有复原的希望。  
有时候从圣芒戈出来，他们会在附近散步。  
不是对角巷或者其他巫师村庄，而就在麻瓜界。因为跟哈利的婚姻以及最近一连串事件的报道，德拉科在巫师界的知名度现在也很高，他厌倦了别人好奇或者幸灾乐祸甚至也许艳羡的注视，而麻瓜界，关注到他的人顶多是因为他出色的外表，或者他和哈利同行时过于亲密的距离。  
那段时间为了陪纳西莎，他搬回了庄园住，哈利也跟了来，才发现他夜里总是做噩梦，醒来后很久都睡不着。  
一般情况下他们会有目的或者无目的地聊天，有时会到室外散步，看遥远的天空上一片片璀璨的星云，有时也会骑上扫帚飞过几座山头来一场比赛，德拉科觉得这太打扰他休息了，而哈利却觉得那种世界都睡了只有他们醒着的情形，意外美妙。  
那时候他们的心感觉距离特别近，他喜欢听德拉科说小时候的事，说卢修斯对他一直管教严格，却总是拒绝不了他提的要求。他怨怪过父亲的选择，说过很多不懂事的话，却从没道过歉。他很想念父亲，也很怕永远无法对他说出对不起。  
有一次哈利跟他说起了六年级的自己，他整晚整晚因为小天狼星的死亡被噩梦淹没，一遍一遍期盼小天狼星回来，却终于绝望。  
“是我害死了他，如果不是我那么冲动，中了陷阱……”如果不是那样，这时的小天狼星，还会给他写信送各种礼物吧。  
“但是这一次，不是你的错。如果要有人负责，那就是我。都是我连累了你。”最初最初，德拉科会和食死徒们又关联起来，全是他的缘故。德拉科也许没怪过他，但哈利觉得只这一项，完全可以抵消自己所给于的全部帮助。对于哈利来说，贫穷或者牢狱之灾固然不妙，但亲人的生命受到威胁甚至造成了无法挽回的后果，是更不能忍受的。  
“谁负责都不重要，如果我……如果……”德拉科已经说了无数遍，如果他小心点没被绑架，如果他没对诺特用“神锋无影”，如果他没去见艾娃没有被拿到头发……有无数个如果可以远离今天的后果，但事情已经发生，无可更改。  
哈利也劝过他无数次，不要用别人的残酷来怨怪自己，但德拉科听不进去。  
有时候因为噩梦无法入睡，他会主动向哈利求欢，筋疲力竭的性爱的确能让他一夜安眠，但哈利的配合包容又让他不安。这些天发生的事情，让哈利的告白遥远得好像隔了一个世纪，但他再也无法像当时那样，能够选择忽视。  
上一次被绑架时，哈利也说过会救他，但他其实没怎么领情。  
而这一次，无论如何，他都没办法不对哈利的以身涉险感到动容。  
那样坚决、无畏、义无反顾到了忽视生命的地步，让他不得不正视哈利上次的提议，有几分确切性。  
如果哈利再一次提起，他该怎么回答？  
但是哈利好像忘了这回事一样并没有再提起，说他放弃了吧，对自己依旧是热切而又渴望的；但说他还想要跟进一步，又没更多动作，只是小心翼翼生怕碰碎什么珍品一样地守着他。  
德拉科并不觉得自己脆弱到需要人时时陪伴，但无可否认那样安全而温柔的存在让他感觉到舒适、甚至沉溺其中。他觉得自己一直在利用哈利，明知道哈利对他抱有期望，而他不准备回应的话就该拉开距离。  
时间一天天过去，就在德拉科为自己一次次开不了口而焦躁时，纳西莎却先找他谈话了。  
先是说得到的消息，肖恩似乎想诉诸法律要求马尔福家尽快选定继承人——依照血缘关系的远近，他的两个儿子最有可能成为继承人——虽然母子俩都不认为威森加摩有闲工夫受理这种没什么内涵的家务事，但一致认为这事儿闹到外面去太丢马尔福家的人了，两个人阴谋阳谋讨论起来，德拉科想制定个方案彻底把肖恩驱逐出马尔福家，纳西莎却认为家族内部的争斗散播出去不好，而且不管有没有肖恩的捣乱，在卢修斯神志不清的现在，关于继承人的事也该提上日程了。  
于是就说到了还没有公开出来的生子魔药，这个魔药从去年研制出来，在动物身上试验后又招募四位男巫做了试验，目前已经有两名男巫顺利生下了孩子，一切指标都正常。  
“所以？”作为第一次听说生子魔药重新问世的人，德拉科表现地相当镇定，但是也好半天才消化了这个问题，或者说，消化了纳西莎提这个问题所表达的意愿。  
“你和哈利，应该尽早生下继承人了。”纳西莎定定地看着他，给出了建议。  
德拉科磨了好半天牙才没问出“谁生”这个问题，摆明了他生的问题问什么问！但是——  
“他是个混血！”马尔福家有史以来就没掺杂过半点麻瓜的血统。  
“我和你父亲商量过，早在黑魔王统治的时期。”纳西莎不怎么愉快地皱起了眉，“无论是麻瓜还是泥巴种，只要你愿意，我们都不会反对。况且这两年来，纯血统的家族为了表明政治立场，很多都选择了和混血联姻，三代以内只怕就不会再有一个不是近亲的纯血婚姻对象了。”  
“我不这么认为。而且，”德拉科认真思考起来，这么一想，高尔的妻子就是个混血，他的女同学们也有嫁给了混血或者泥巴种的，简直细思恐极。但是潘西和布雷斯的孩子会是纯血，完全够资格跟他的孩子联姻，至于下下一代……打算那么远也是无益，且顾眼前吧，“先不说这个魔药可靠不可靠，就算能生好了。但，我们是食死徒，他是救世主，这孩子归谁家？我们争得过么！”他可不认为哈利会不想要孩子，纳西莎不遗余力地灌输已经让他明白哈利是有多么缺亲人了！  
“那就生两个，一家一个。”纳西莎说得理所当然，她指尖轻点计着数，又说，“也可以三个，你们的孩子继承布莱克家族，再合适不过了。”  
她这是认真的？德拉科觉得简直匪夷所思，严重怀疑纳西莎的夺魂咒还没解除。  
纳西莎十分不解，“你不想要孩子？”  
“我当然想！但绝不是个混血的孩子。而且我和他的婚姻不是真的，现在父亲也离开阿兹卡班了，按照最初的约定，三年期满我们就会离婚。如果有了孩子，绝对不是能断得清楚的，我不想这样。”  
“为什么不想呢？你完全可以把它当真的过下去。只要你愿意。”纳西莎的声音温柔而缓慢，“虽然那时候我被夺魂咒控制了，不知道具体经过，但哈利是为了你才进来的，还受了那么多伤。这样愿意为你付出的人，并不是容易遇到的。德拉科，你一向不是个硬得起心肠的人，难道丝毫没有触动？还是说，你……”  
“请不要再说了。”德拉科万万没想到，会是母亲来跟他说这件事，他感觉到慌乱又荒谬，紧紧握着椅子的扶手几乎要把它掰碎了，烦恼地说，“我不知道您为什么希望我和他真的在一起，但是不行，我做不到……”  
“为什么不行？”突然插进来的声音，是哈利。  
现在才下午四点，并不是正常的下班时间，而哈利的样子也并不像是早退溜号的，多半是出外勤或者需要加班就回来说一声——这样只要一个壁炉通话或者猫头鹰信息的事情他总是喜欢自己跑一趟。  
而现在，当德拉科因为他突然出现而呆住时，哈利已经大步走到他面前，半蹲着与他平视，问：“为什么？”  
那翠绿的双眸直直地看进他的眼底，带着无法忽视的质疑和受伤。德拉科不自觉地转开了眼，发现纳西莎已经出去了，他沉默许久，感觉被哈利注视着的压力越来越大，终于开口，“你为什么……”  
“你明明对我不是没感觉的！”哈利恰巧同时开口，盖住了他的声音，于是问：“你刚才说什么？”  
“不。”德拉科放弃了刚才的问题，反问：“你凭什么这么认为！”  
“我凭什么不能这么认为？无论住在哪，每天你都会等我回家。我受伤的时候你不管嘴上怎么刻薄，也从没耽误过给我换药。因为我喜欢，你能去麻瓜伦敦为我买点心……”哈利握住他的手，把他整个人困在了自己手臂和椅子中间，按下他未出口的话，“不要说这是身为伴侣的义务。我不信的。而且，西奥多要杀我的时候，你是那么着急。”  
“……你搞清楚，如果我母亲杀了你，我们家就完了。我怎么能坐视不理！”德拉科抽手，抽不出来，更加急躁地反驳着。  
“你撒谎！”这断言自信满满。  
“波特，你只是一时被假象迷惑了眼睛，我们是两个世界的人。你不是真的喜欢我，我也不会喜欢你。”德拉科语调里颇有一种对待任性孩子的懊丧和无奈。  
“是么？”哈利本来想，不管德拉科承不承认愿不愿意，自己就认认真真跟他过下去，总能磨得他接受自己。但，意外听到他准备三年后离婚的打算，让他几乎瞬间心态全崩，他的所作所为在德拉科看来都是笑话吗？还是他就真的那么讨人厌！“你可以不承认对我有情，可以不回应我，但为什么连我的感情也要否定？你到底有没有心的！”  
我就是没有心，谁教你来喜欢我了！  
德拉科几乎就想这么回嘴了，但他说不出来。哈利的眼神太浓烈，痛苦中含着凄楚，恼怒里还有期翼，让他说不出任何打击对方的话。他的心跳得混乱，强烈地表明他绝对是有心的。但……绝对有什么是错误的，不是这样的……  
他的迟疑一定给了哈利错误的信息，那张脸迅速地凑了过来，“你说的不是真的。”  
能别这么固执么！德拉科想拉开距离缓解那份压迫感，却被顺手按在了椅背上，四目相对，呼吸只在咫尺，一个眸中满是要逼出什么答案的决心，一个却防备地竖起了屏障，眼神几乎宁静无波。  
“告诉我！”哈利呢喃着，不知道在祈求些什么。这样就算不说一句话，身体语言都写满拒绝的德拉科，让他无力又焦灼，“你真的打算跟我像伴侣一样生活几年，然后就好像没有在一起过那样，离开我去找别人结婚？”  
“对。”紧绷地声音没有一丝温度。  
“如果我不许呢？”这句话问得又急又快，充满了危险性。德拉科冷哼了声——你以为自己是谁！他轻蔑地表情大大刺激到了哈利，按在肩头的手指无意识地收紧、利刃般陷了进去。  
“唔——”疼痛让德拉科气恼又愤恨，处于弱势的情形也让他反感，他本能的挣扎，却换来更强硬的压制力道，于是想也不想抬腿一踢。  
哈利惨叫着退了开去……  
看到他缩在地上爬不起来的样子，德拉科是有点拿不准的——有踢得那么重么？但是，哼，踢废了也是他自找的！  
“你！”看过来的眼神充满了怒气，像是被伤害到的什么野兽，随时要再扑上来一样。  
德拉科不由瑟缩了下，连他自己也不知道，哈利阴沉下来的脸会教他发自内心地感觉到胆寒，即使这个表情并不算多么可怕，但，一个杀过人的人给他的心理威慑是不同的。他一直认为哈利这辈子都不会杀人，毕竟对付黑魔王用的都是除你武器，可那一天，即使自己被捂住眼睛没有看到，但西奥多怎么死的他还是一清二楚。只要想到哈利那么随意那么轻易就取走了一个人的性命，本能就提醒自己不要惹他。  
而这个时候，本能都退却了。德拉科聚集起所有的力气平静地瞪视着他，“波特，你没有权利决定我的人生。我会有一个纯血的妻子，生一个纯血的孩子，这一切都跟你没关系。”他顿了顿，语气带上了几分轻佻：“当然，如果你真的坚持，其实我对你的身体也是挺喜欢的，不如离婚后也可以保持情人关系。就是不知道你，会不会愿意继续跟已婚人士上床？”  
哈利的脸色，以肉眼可见的程度白了又红，黑了又青，然后他的拳头毫无预兆就落在了德拉科脸上，而德拉科毫不示弱回敬了过去，两个人从沙发扭打到桌上，叮铃咣当撞坏不少东西，但德拉科的格斗术怎么会是受过专业训练的傲罗对手？没几下就被顶住胸口按在了地上，他挣扎不开，双手忙乱地挡在脸上喊道：“就算是我欠你的，也不会用自己来还。如果你以为有权利要求更多，我宁可离婚，现在就离婚！”  
空气瞬间凝固住了一样，惊人地寂静。  
仿佛一个世纪之久，他又听到哈利逐渐加重的呼吸声，压在胸口的膝盖似乎也在发着抖，德拉科用力掀开他翻身而起。  
家养小精灵尖叫着在门外哭喊，很快纳西莎也冲了进来。  
哈利维持着被推开的姿势侧跪在地板上，被定住一样没有看他，直到纳西莎经过他身边时，才突然醒过来般施展了幻影移形离开。  
德拉科跌坐在脚边软椅上，任母亲焦急地查看着伤势，做不出回答。  
他怔怔地看着哈利消失的地方，被最后一抹夕阳刺得对不准焦距。  
手心里凉凉的，带着受伤后的刺痛微麻，也有几滴湿润的透明水痕，冰凉柔软。他把救世主气哭了？  
尽管无比确定自己做得没错，德拉科这时都有些混乱惶恐，他甚至怀疑自己在后悔，他那些话，是不是说得太过分了……

 

TBC

我在这一章卡了一周，然后满脑子琢磨是不是要离婚……  
（如今我才发现这一章卡一周不算什么，之后每章我都要卡两周的节奏呵呵呵……）  
而那个时候，正是我发存稿发到十一章的时候，差不多一个月前了，有人记得我当时脑袋发晕在文后讨论离婚的事么？  
以及我对全篇只虐卢修斯的预告OTL~~~~~  
我对卢修斯的心情跟哈利一样不知道什么时候改了，居然觉得愧疚唉唉唉……


	20. Chapter 20

那天后哈利再没回马尔福庄园，第三天时德拉科去了趟格里莫广场12号，却发现哈利也一直没回去过。  
他不免有点慌——哈利去了哪里？整个人好像凭空消失了一样！就算他打算离婚，也没必要这样避而不见！那天后他不止一次后悔自己口不择言，他也想过怎么跟哈利好好解释一下，但现在人都找不到，他的勇气也越来越少。  
到后来，他已经满脑子在想，如果哈利真的要求离婚，自己要怎么办？  
他还是有办法对付肖恩的，虽然当初接任家主时签过契约，他被离婚的话，后果会比较严重，但这一年来他也不是什么都没做。  
只是，这并不意味着他要随随便便去冒险。  
他简直回想不起，那天是怎么跟哈利吵起来了。他认真地分析都是哈利前段时间对他太温柔了，以至于突然强硬起来时，自己居然本性暴露地回之以同样的强硬。这个时候跟哈利硬碰硬有什么好处啊！  
他怎么能说出那么不过脑子的话！  
正在家里惴惴不安，高尔的声音从壁炉里传出来，问他怎么还没过去。  
德拉科才想起原先的计划，他今天下午要跟高尔一起去处理两家合作产业的一个小纠纷的，竟然全忘了。  
他打理好自己出门，很快到了目的地，事情不过是因为他们为了培植药草而大力驱逐那个区域的麻瓜，然后被某个好事的巫师举报了。高尔对来调查的傲罗出示了当初得到的许可证，也证明了他们并没有对那些麻瓜使用过任何不必要的魔法，又陪着那两个傲罗在种植园范围内细致巡视了一遍。德拉科全程打酱油，不停地想问那两个傲罗知不知道哈利在哪里。他觉得自己快疯了。  
“你是没休息好么？不然你先回去吧。”高尔表示并不需要一个心不在焉的合伙人在这里。这两年他们的关系比以前更紧密了些，高尔的父亲也在阿兹卡班，终生的。之前他还羡慕过卢修斯的减刑，但现在一点也不羡慕了。他继承家业的道路也是磕磕绊绊，受益于德拉科良多，以至于死心塌地决定要跟他做一辈子的朋友，绝对忠诚！  
德拉科突然想起自己从没问过这个朋友结婚的原因，他也不嫌突兀，直接就问，“你那会儿怎么决定和萨曼莎结婚的？”  
“你知道的。”高尔远远看着傲罗在那边检查着每一个防御咒语，没怎么思索地回答着，“我们家有钱，她们家是战争英雄，结婚是互惠互利的。不过有件事你肯定不知道，在学校的时候我就注意她很久了——她很夺目！”  
哦，是的，萨曼莎，赫奇帕奇学院一枝花，交往过的人能进行一轮全校魁地奇比赛，他没想到高尔居然也看上了她，不过更离奇的是她怎么会看上高尔！当然这都不重要，重要的是——“我至今都不相信，你怎么能接受自己的孩子是混血！”  
“其实，我本来就不算纯血。我的祖父是私生子，他有四分之一的麻瓜血统，虽然到我这里只有十六分之一，但混血就是混血。”高尔毫不在意地说出了这个隐藏了几十年的家族秘密，说：“我爸爸也说了，魔法界每一天都在改变，不是从黑魔王失败以后开始，而是这一两百年来，纯血和混血的区分越来越不明显了——就因为这样才会有那么多人支持纯血论的黑魔王。虽然他的失败不代表纯血的失败，但他没能扭转这个局势，反而加剧了这个进程。如今，混血在巫师界已经势不可挡了，我们也就顺势而为。”  
德拉科有点不相信高尔能这么有条理地说出这么一大段话，他惊异了一会儿，简直要鄙视这个血统的背叛者了。他感到关于婚姻的问题，不能从高尔或者布雷斯那里得到任何借鉴，他们俩对自己的婚姻都很满意，一个是有感情的利益结合，一个是没多少感情的利益结合，但布雷斯选择的好歹也是纯血的潘西呢！  
高尔这会儿倒是脑子转过弯来了，“你还是准备生个纯血统的孩子？那你真不该让潘西嫁给布雷斯。不过他们也还没结婚……”  
德拉科一个眼神叫他闭嘴。天底下的纯血统女孩又不是死光了！他对潘西是从小玩伴的感情，没有强烈到想跟她过一辈子的地步，所以更不能耽误她。说到这个他真的思考起自己的新娘人选了，纯血统家族的女孩，十六岁以上的大部分都已经订婚了，两年多后他可以选择的……也许他的新娘还在读一年级，也许还拖着鼻涕，更糟糕的是也许还没出生……  
事情有点不太乐观。他感觉自己的人生真是一团乱。  
而高尔的脑回路又转到了最初的问题，“我能跟萨曼莎结婚，其实也挺意外的。就是那时候我需要结婚，第一个想到的人选就是她，没想过血统什么的，就请堂叔帮我提亲，而她居然答应了！后来她说看我瘦下来以后挺帅的，七年级那会儿对她也不错，就嫁了。”  
这是什么同意求婚的理由！  
德拉科无力吐槽。但是心里居然有点羡慕。想想哈利同意他求婚的原因吧，是纳西莎救过他的命！跟他本人一点关系都没有！  
晚上回家，还没见到哈利，问克利切，他也说不上哈利会去哪里，建议他去韦斯莱家问。  
德拉科瘫在床上发呆。一会儿恐慌哈利拿着离婚协议书走进来，一会儿又反思自己对哈利一点都不好想不被离婚简直天方夜谭。突然间他又担心哈利不是出了什么意外吧？但立刻安慰自己如果哈利真出事了，魔法部肯定会通知他这个家属一声的。没消息说明哈利没事。但是，如果连魔法部都不知道哈利出事了呢？  
不会的，哈利旷工的话魔法部也不会不问一下的，所以自己在瞎担心个什么劲！  
他有点明白哈利找不见他时为什么那么着急了，因为他竟然担心哈利离开时的精神状态会不会出事，又莫名担心哈利是不是在工作中遇到什么意外，而他从不知除了魔法部，自己能去哪里找他。  
他在床垫上翻过来翻过去，就是睡不着。他发现自己简直是习惯了哈利睡在床的另一边了，不止是因为这段时间哈利不放心他一个人睡的原因，而是不知什么时候开始，哈利就总是会来他的卧室过夜。  
因为他去哈利的卧室时，不管做得多累，他都会在结束后离开。他没有和情人同床共枕的习惯，但是当哈利赖在他床上不走时，他也没没办法把人赶走。  
这个习惯真不好，他真的需要改过来！  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
德拉科最后是从达芙妮那里知道哈利行踪的。  
他跟阿斯托利亚婚事的告吹，并没有让两家关系变糟很多，这也跟格林格拉斯家万分有诚意的致歉有关系。总之，他跟达芙妮还是圣诞节会互赠礼物的关系。而这次，就是在北欧游玩的达芙妮发现了哈利的消息。  
原来哈利是出差了。具体工作内容她也不知道，报纸上只说是执行机密任务，还说他表现出色各种好评。  
自圣诞节后哈利的工作就突然繁重了起来，也不再只是做一些安保或者处理小纠纷的事情，就连他因为西奥多的事件受了钻心剜骨都没多得到几天假，很快就投入到一个大案子里去了，这一次，居然办案办到了国外？  
德拉科核对了下日期，哈利到达德国的日子就是他们闹翻那天，原来哈利提前回来是要说出差的事？结果不欢而散。  
而达芙妮会跟德拉科报告这个，还是因为某八卦小报上一则消息，说是英国的傲罗追捕逃犯去了德姆斯特朗魔法学校，似乎导致了一段浪漫的异国之恋。  
那份小报上刊登了张哈利和一个金发少年在雪松树下的照片，那大概是黄昏，雪地上还铺着些霞光，他们都披着厚厚的斗篷，哈利微笑着对身边的人说了句什么，笑得更厉害了，而那少年看着哈利的眼神，明晃晃地透着爱慕。  
德拉科认识那少年。圣诞期间魔法部某个晚宴上，他见到这个少年跟在来访的瑞典大使身边，据说是瑞典最古老的巫师家族的幼子，叫什么来着？卡尔·斯里曼德！  
他对这少年的印象，仅止于一身贵族装扮也遮挡不住的八卦气息。卡尔对他和哈利的故事很感兴趣，一会儿问哈利是不是为了他才勇敢无畏地杀了伏地魔？一会儿又感慨他们的世纪之恋多么浪漫动人！这让德拉科对谣言的传播速度匪夷所思了许久。  
没记错的话那时候瑞典国内刚刚开始了巫师战争，规模虽不如英国这么大，破坏力却有过之而无不及，卡尔那毫无忧愁的脸也真够没心没肺了。  
只是没想到这个看似单纯的少年，竟会对已婚人士乱放电！  
德拉科差点把那张报纸揉碎，最后还是平展开来，盯着发呆。他一遍遍地看着哈利每一个细微的表情动作，分析着报纸上的胡说八道有没有道理。他想着哈利那些充满感情的亲密的凝视，好像第一次意识到，那些温柔并不只是会给他一个人的。  
一时间他仿佛回到了战后初期，那种每一道有关食死徒审判的消息都能让他辗转反侧惴惴不安的时刻，他不愿承认这样一则小信息，能完全扰乱他的镇定。  
早就知道的不是么，哈利会喜欢上别人，把他忘在一边！  
这也是他一直希望的，不是么！  
德拉科做起了短时间内要跟哈利离婚的准备了。  
他又开始每天一趟往魔法部跑，要求把卢修斯接回马尔福庄园照料，并且要魔法部给出明确有效的法律文件，不再追究卢修斯在食死徒期间犯下的所有罪行。  
为此他咨询过所有能提供帮助的人，赫敏对他的“急功近利”很不认同，提醒他要慢慢来。  
德拉科内心苦笑，慢慢来？一旦我和哈利离婚了，可以预见舆论全部会针对马尔福家来，哪怕原先可以通过的申请，都不会有半分可能通过了。  
没几天，关于哈利在德姆斯特朗的报道竟然也刊登在了国内报纸上，并且主题也是哈利和那个美少年的互动。  
原来哈利他们追捕的那个杀害麻瓜的罪犯使用魔法道具躲在了德姆斯特朗，暴露时抓了两个低年级学生做人质，解救的过程被描写得惊心动魄，学生家长们还特地给英国魔法界发来了感谢信。  
这下新闻界简直炸了锅，还专门派了记者去跨国采访。  
还真挖出不少材料，比如哈利解救的其中一个小女巫就是斯里曼德家的女儿，报纸上还刊登出他从火场里冲出来后，卡尔一个飞扑抱住他们的照片。  
照片拍得很清晰，哈利那劫后余生的笑容生动无比，随意揉着少年头发的动作也堪称亲密，德拉科看着那带着伤痕的手在那金黄的发丝间穿梭，无名指上的婚戒时隐时现，只觉无比碍眼。  
年初他和艾娃的那场“外遇”事件的热度本来还没降下去，这下简直死灰复燃。那件事的真相并没有公开，谁也不知道是西奥多复仇阴谋中的一环，局外人津津乐道的还是哈利因为德拉科出轨而另觅良人的倾向，还有人把圣诞期间卡尔在晚宴上和哈利同框的一张照片翻了出来，暗示他们那个时候就暗度陈仓了。  
当然国内还是有很多人不接受救世主感情上会有污点，更不想救世主被外国人拐走，于是各种扒材料强调哈利的婚姻幸福稳定之类的。  
德拉科也因此看到了他们短暂婚姻生活的一个照片集锦。  
有很多都是他也没见过的，比如艾娃事件后那张。  
那是哈利第一次告白后的某天，他们在霍格莫德村，因为发现有记者在偷拍，哈利非常配合地握住他的手吻了上去。  
他还记得那会儿为了让舆论降下来自己也是卯足了劲儿作秀，但现在看总有些不确定。  
冬日的阳光洒落，四周白雪反射出晶莹的光，他的身子微微后倾，嘴角含笑，真的只是在取笑哈利？  
纳西莎对他的情绪消沉很看不过去，一再强调要他别胡思乱想，那些记者们为了搞新闻什么不靠谱的猜测都敢写。就算他不相信哈利，难道还不相信自己的魅力！  
德拉科简直想问，她到底是从哪里来的对他的迷之自信呀！  
相较于不为各种惊人消息所动的纳西莎，潘西的反应就相当不淡定了。一开始她各种惊异德拉科居然任由哈利弄出这种闹剧来，后来得知他跟哈利有半个月都没联络才意识到出了问题，直到最后德拉科告知他准备离婚，她整个人都要炸了。  
“你说什么？你准备跟波特离婚？在我死了心订婚以后，你告诉我你会离婚！德拉科，告诉我你开玩笑的！”她尖利高亢的声音通过双面镜传来，几乎震破德拉科的耳膜，“信不信我一个阿瓦达送你去见黑魔王！”  
然后她发动了所有社交圈里在德姆斯特朗上学的后辈们去调查这件事，然后一条条地送信息给德拉科。中心思想就一个，不战而败不是斯莱特林的特质，不要怂，去打败那个小妖精！  
这潘西什么时候倒戈的？她不是一直期待他早点离婚么！  
“既然你注定不是我的，那么我至少希望你的另一半不比我差。放眼整个英国，波特勉强算是个不错的人选吧。最重要的是，他能给你一切你想要的！”对于德拉科的利益，潘西简直有比对自己利益更大的热情去捍卫。  
德拉科简直不知道该怎么跟她解释目前的状况。  
就在他一边坚持跑魔法部一边对潘西的各种加油打气恨不得屏蔽时，这让他烦恼的状况短暂地告一段落了。  
他见到了卡尔。  
或者说，哈利把卡尔带了回来。

 

TBC

其实呢，因为自己这段时间在卡文，所以心情有时候不是很好。  
而看到有几章好像反馈不太好时，也会自我怀疑。  
这种负面情绪吧，不知道会不会有人完全不受影响，我还是没到那个境界。  
不过，看到还有那么多人留下足迹，给予支持，我还是特别暖心。  
真的是，有大家的支持才有我坚持下来的动力。  
非常感谢大家，陪我一起经历这个故事。


	21. Chapter 21

自从七年级的复活节后，德拉科对这个节日就一直没什么好感，而越是讨厌就越是让人更讨厌的定理简直颠扑不破，就在复活节假期的前一天，格里莫广场12号来了两位客人，卡尔·斯里曼德和他的妹妹艾琳·斯里曼德。  
不是不期而至，而是哈利请来的，并且是暂住几天，等开学后就去霍格华兹——卡尔跟艾琳都在不久前转校到了霍格华兹，准备远离战争继续学业。  
德拉科第一感觉就是很不爽。  
这是一种很奇妙的心理状态，如果这是在马尔福庄园，哈利问都不问他一下就带了客人来，他反而会觉得哈利在行使半个主人的权利，会尊重而且欢迎。但这是在格里莫广场12号，哈利招呼也不打就带了人回来，让他一方面觉得失礼，另一方面也觉得自己没有被重视。  
因为我并不是这里真正的主人，所以才会连提前告知都没有就带了人来吧？该死的，我为什么要今天回这里拿东西，刚好跟他们撞见！  
更让德拉科恼火的是那个见过一面的卡尔，这个刚刚十七岁已经是成年人的巫师，毫不掩饰对他的敌意，甚至在被介绍房屋布局时，就不怀好意地质疑，“你们这是分房睡么？”  
真是没见过世面的乡巴佬！贵族家庭的夫妻都是各有各的房间好么！德拉科懒得理他，哈利把他们带到四楼，“你们住这层。”  
客房里，吉米和克利切正在勤快地给房间做着最后的布置。德拉科简直想让他们把这房间恢复成鬼屋。  
稍微冷静一点后，德拉科觉得自己生的气完全都多余，看起来他跟哈利很快就会离婚，这一切跟自己还有什么关系呢！从头到尾，他跟哈利都没说几句话，绝不是一对分别半个多月的伴侣应有的样子，尴尬得那个十二岁的小姑娘都发觉他俩有问题。  
“我还有事，先回去了。”德拉科没心情招呼客人们好好安顿，大致应付了一下，直奔壁炉而去。  
哈利追了上来，“德拉科。”  
让他停下脚步的不是这声呼唤，而是随之握上来的哈利的手。  
这是迫不及待就要提离婚的事么？  
德拉科没回头，等他说下去，好半天却没下文。  
哈利抓着他的那只手透着严重的犹豫和紧张，连带着德拉科也严重不安起来，他终于受不了这种悬而不发的状态回头要说些什么时，卡尔从门外探进了头，“哈利，今天带我们到极地星光吃饭么？”  
趁着哈利愣神的功夫，德拉科果断甩开他的手踏进了壁炉。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
哈利在那天晚上根本没睡着。  
直到回家，他都没想好怎么面对德拉科，而见到他那一刻，分离的这些天都仿佛不存在了，那些气恼尴尬难堪无措全部自记忆里涌了上来，甚至还有更多的……想念。  
虽然之前下过好几次决心——既然德拉科要离婚，他决不能厚着脸皮纠缠。但那时又觉得，只要他一句话，自己可以当一切全没发生过。  
只是昨天见到德拉科简直冷若冰霜的一张脸，他感觉自己好像大冬天掉进结满冰的黑湖里一样，从里到外凉得通透。当然，他没意识到自己其实也是一张紧绷到了面无表情的脸……  
而最后，德拉科话都懒得跟他说急着离开的举动，更是让他确信，他们之间完了。  
也可能本来就没开始过。但确实是完了。  
他那些妄想，妄想过德拉科会对他有留恋不舍，妄想过也许德拉科会请他不要同意离婚，终究都是自己的妄想。  
第二天，哈利也没精神陪卡尔兄妹，请罗恩帮忙带他们去麻瓜伦敦游玩，自己加班加点地去了趟魔法部，汇报这次的出差情况。  
然后他中午刚到家，就收到了赫敏要求拜访的口信。  
“你跟马尔福吵架了？”赫敏一踏进大厅就问了起来。没有寒暄，没有开场白，她的讲话方式比以前更加单刀直入。哈利不知道她从哪里得到的线索，但面对无可置疑的真相，他只能懵懵地点头。  
“可我真的没想到，你为了气他，会做出这种事。”赫敏以一种“刮目相看”的神情上下扫视着他，“我以为你最讨厌那些不实的流言和绯闻的。”  
“啊？”哈利满脑门问号。他做了什么？  
赫敏狐疑地打量他许久，凭着他对哈利的了解和信任，得出了一个自己都不敢信的结论，“那些报道，你不是故意的？”  
“什么报道？”不祥的预感爬上心头，哈利忙要去书房翻看这些天的报纸，赫敏发觉他对这些舆论一无所知，头疼地阻止他，“十来天的报道呢，你等下再自己看。我就说呀，你怎么会做出这样不合情理的事情，在自己和斯里曼德和绯闻传得满天飞的时候，还把他带回家里来！”  
于是赫敏详细地给他讲述了关于他和那个金发少年的绯闻，以及国内因此引发的猜测。哈利也翻看着克利切拿上来的各种报纸，越看脸色越听越黑，一直以来他就最讨厌这种捕风捉影没有根据的报道，有关他的感情生活，国内报纸各种揣测已经太多了，大众本来有半数都不会当真，但这玩笑居然都开到外国去了！这影响也太糟糕了！  
他第一次出国办案，万分慎重，加上语言沟通不良，整天忙得晕头转向，根本没时间去看报纸。而他的同事即使知道这些，也不会当面提起，所以一如既往，关于他的新闻他又是最后一个知道的！  
哈利愤愤然地生着气，猛地想起昨天德拉科阴沉的脸色，才意识到自己一定是被误会了。  
怪不得德拉科那么坚决要走。怪不得他一副冷冰冰的样子。  
他是因为我明目张胆地带了绯闻对象回家在生气？  
这个想法刚冒出来，心底又一个声音就反驳着，别妄想了，他根本不喜欢你，才不会为了这个嫉妒。你知道的，他就是打定主意要离婚，才不想跟你呆在一个地方。  
哈利的表情忽喜忽愁，变幻不定，纠结而苦恼的样子赫敏都看不下去了，“想不好怎么跟他解释？”  
“解释？”哈利叹了口气，“没必要。他根本不会在乎的。”接连两次表白被拒绝，而且还是以那样的方式，那种难堪和沮丧的心情简直无法描述，他几乎毫不幻想德拉科会对他有感觉了。  
“哈利，几个月前你计划着八年时间让他喜欢上你的自信到哪里去了？”赫敏对他灰心丧气的样子很看不惯。  
哈利苦笑，“他也许只喜欢女巫。”  
“我可不这么认为。而且你们相处得完全没问题，只要你能给他的比别人更好，他没道理不选你。”赫敏感觉他受到了一些打击，于是实事求是地做着分析，发挥朋友的作用鼓励他。  
“为什么？”哈利惊讶于赫敏对这件事的态度。她笑着摇头，“不管别人说什么，你都不会因此放弃，不是么？所以我只是在表达支持。并且我不认为他应该辜负你！”  
“你也这么认为。”哈利耷拉着头，好像更加闷闷不乐，“你认为他不‘应该’辜负我。报纸上认为他不‘应当’背叛我，甚至你们当初放心他跟我一起生活的主要原因，都是因为他有家有产业还有父亲在牢里，基本上不存在对我不利的可能。整个巫师界都觉得，他是个食死徒，能跟我结婚是占了莫大的便宜，应该感恩戴德。也许他自己也这么觉得……”所以很多时候，德拉科表现得那么柔顺乖觉，即使是任性，也没有肆无忌惮过。  
他说，这并不是他想要的生活。也许就是这个原因。  
在这场或真或假的婚姻里，德拉科并没有活出他自己的样子，所以怎么可能，喜欢上自己呢？  
“这有什么不对的？他欠你的。”赫敏这会儿可没办法为德拉科多考虑，她更关心的显然是自己的朋友。  
“我宁可不要他欠我。”哈利舌底苦涩得很，这场婚姻从开始就并不平等，他不知道德拉科在他有意或者无意地各种明示暗示时，咽下了多少委屈不满，即使后来他想要弥补，也没什么效果。  
这些日子他一有空闲就想着他们间的问题，翻来覆去想得多了，就分析出了不少以前没注意的。  
“你们都觉得他是占了便宜的那个是么？真的更难说清谁得到的更多。如果不是那个时机，也许他一辈子也不会看向我，即使他要和男人在一起，那也不会是我，一个混血……”  
“血统并不代表什么！”赫敏愤怒了。她设想过德拉科也许拒绝哈利的原因，但没意识到居然是这个！她懊丧于自己的愚蠢，德拉科一向就这样不是么？从第一次见面，从那一声声轻蔑的称呼，即使他已经更虚伪地不会把“泥巴种”这个词挂在嘴边，但这个称呼一直在他心里，深刻鲜明！她终于明白哈利和德拉科之间出了什么问题，义愤填膺地拍起了桌子，“他简直不配！”  
“好吧……”哈利知道自己应该像赫敏一样气愤，如果一年前，有人用血统的原因拒绝他，他会转身就走再不回头，说不定还会给那人几拳讲讲道理。但那是德拉科……即使魔法部把不许血统歧视这个要求列到了法律条例里，但纯血家族几千年来的观念还是根深蒂固。  
“放弃那个固执的混蛋吧。他就值得抱着纯血理念孤独到死！”赫敏恨得牙痒痒，她为自己曾认为哈利跟德拉科能一起过下去而感到错得离谱，“别管那些承诺了。你可以尽快离婚，认真地开始一段新的恋情！说起来斯里曼德确实是你喜欢的那型，你有考虑认真交往么？”  
赫敏后面的话哈利完全都没听进去，他满脑子都想着那一个词——离婚。  
难道这已经是不可避免的终局？  
能做的他全做了。他可以死里逃生干掉伏地魔，可以干涉司法公正为卢修斯减刑，可以倾尽所有财产当赎金，可以为了所爱之人出生入死……但唯有血脉，是出生之前就决定了的，无论如何无法更改。  
人生第一次，把对方规划到未来人生里的爱情，要就此搁浅么？  
他不甘心。  
哈利下意识地摇着头，突然感觉空气静谧地有些过分，他抬头，发现赫敏正颇不自在地看着自己身后，然后转头，就看到面色苍白的德拉科站在那里。  
他什么时候来的，自己完全没听到。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
德拉科也没想到自己刚走出壁炉就听到赫敏大喊着血统什么的话题。  
昨晚回去后他越想越觉得自己好像是落荒而逃，他怎么能在那个不怀好意的小巫师面前表现得这么糟。就算哈利要离婚好了，没离婚前他还是格里莫广场12号名义上的另一个主人，昨天的表现实在是半点都不符合一个马尔福的贵族风范。  
潘西和达芙妮的各种情报汇总在一起，让他明白卡尔为什么会那么嚣张。还不是因为哈利那打败了伏地魔的英雄身份在国外也是个传奇，随着他的到访，关于他的各种报道解读也速度在大陆上传开。其中也包括了对他的婚姻各种神秘曲折的猜测，以及年初那场闹得沸沸扬扬的德拉科出轨事件。现在整个欧洲的舆论都被引导地在谴责德拉科的“不道德”行为，并且分析着他俩什么时候离婚。  
越是这个时候，越不能露怯示弱。所以秉承着人倒架子不倒的方针，他还是选择了回来。  
本来准备好了十几种面对卡尔的应对方式，结果那小子的影儿都没看到，却撞见了赫敏和哈利的谈话。  
然后赫敏尴尬地告辞离去，剩下他们两个相对无言。  
他曾不止一次想到离婚这件事，但真听到他们在讨论，才发现自己远没接受它会来得这么快这个事实。当然，他不是要反悔，这还是他先提出来的，可现在还不行！有一瞬间他想给哈利道歉，请他不要离婚，但说出的话收回这件事他也做不出来。所以一时间，德拉科的脑子里还是两个不同的意见在交战，一个催他有点尊严快点离婚，一个又劝他再求哈利给他一点时间，这两个不同的声音搅得他的思绪一片混乱，以至于哈利刚开口说话，他就受不了地冲口而出，“不！你不能这样！”  
“德拉科……”哈利只是想问他脸色不好是不是病了，却被激动地打断，一时惊疑不定。德拉科因为第一句话出口，也豁出去了，一口气提出请求，“波特，就算要离婚，也请再给我一些时间，我必须要把父亲从圣芒戈接出来，我只求你这个……”  
哈利感觉心底腾得冒出一团火焰。似乎每一次，德拉科都是为了卢修斯在请求自己。  
恍惚间有一种时光倒转的感觉，仿佛是当初在马尔福庄园，德拉科请他不要隔天就离婚的情形，同样没什么底气却又不能接受否定答案地陷入绝境的样子，还有种一戳就破的虚张声势。  
如果那时自己坚持了拒绝，就不会有后来这么多事情了。德拉科不会被卷进食死徒的阴谋，卢修斯还会好好的待在阿兹卡班，自己也不会陷入到这场可笑的一厢情愿……  
“波特！”等了好久没有回答，德拉科忍不住叫他，“我很抱歉，我那天……说话有些过分……”他垂着头，说得磕磕绊绊，自己都觉得诚意不足。可这会儿他的聪明机智都不知那里去了，完全想不出好用的言辞来，四月的天气居然急得额角冒汗。  
哈利有点迟钝地意识到他在说什么，他看着德拉科抬起来的眼眸毫无光彩，带着千分担忧万分恳切又有几分绝望愧疚地看过来，那眼神让他心酸又冒火。  
随着一个认知的了悟，很多事情也都豁然开朗。  
德拉科不接受他，但又不得不依赖他的帮助。他为自己被如此利用而生气，却又觉得莫名悲哀。  
“你没说错什么，是我太自以为是。”哈利自嘲地笑笑，转而凝视着他，确认，“你是真的决定，要离婚？”他很清楚离婚对德拉科来说意味着什么，他也许会失去家主的位置，失去目前掌控的90%以上的财富，甚至他的后代也很难继承这些。而他居然愿意付出如此大的代价来摆脱这场婚姻，自己简直失败到家了。  
德拉科看着那幽深莫测的绿眼睛许久，点头，“对不起。”他想不出除了接受哈利或者离婚外，还有第三条路可以选。既然不能在一起，那还是早点分开的好。  
哈利也不知道自己怎么想的，他这辈子从没做过死乞白赖的事情，但这会儿实在果断不了。即使之前找出过几十条分开的理由，却都在这一刻分崩离析。他瞬间下了决心，“不，德拉科，我们之间，不能什么都是你说了算。我不同意离婚！”  
他听到自己的声音，一句一顿，掷地有声，成功地让德拉科瞪大了眼，满脸惊异。

 

TBC

 

第一次写的是其他版本的不离，第二次写的是离，第三次写的是目前这个不离。  
无数遍废稿充满了我的文件夹o(╥﹏╥)o

看到上一章的回帖，我不禁深深地凌乱了——我到底写的什么狗血剧情！你们相信一下哈利的操守好不好QAQ  
唉，说什么好呢！上一章全部用的是德拉科的视角，不管是对于哈利没回家的各种担心和猜测，还是看到报道关于哈利和别人的互动，强调，全部是德拉科单方面的认知。  
而这一章，哈利的有些看法，也是他单方面的认知。人与人之间就算交流地得顺畅，也会有认知不同的，何况他俩目前这状况。  
所以事实，并不是那样的。（最近每章的字数快赶上第一章的双倍了，但很多东西就是交代不完，这是一写感情就拖节奏了，囧~）  
说实在的，要不是后文我都订好了，估计看到回帖我会没有勇气按照原先的设想来写的。  
写文过程中，读者对我会有的各种评价，是做好心理准备，不过世界上最神奇的事情就是，总有事情超出自己预料。对我来说，没指望自己能让喜欢的角色变得光芒万丈，但也不想给他们抹黑。那种因为自己愚蠢而害得他们被人鄙视的心情，杀伤力其实很巨大的……  
我写到现在，德拉科有一点性格一直没表现出来，就是“怂”。怎么怂呢？从上一章就开始表露了。  
我梳理下德拉科的心思，稍微复杂一点。他潜意识里是不想离婚的，但理智上知道离婚比较好，然而现实要求他把卢修斯的事儿解决完了再离婚才最安全。所以他会请求哈利给他一点时间，但又不想越陷越深。至于一见哈利有绯闻对象就着手离婚这件事，是理智在让他止损。  
这是他关于婚姻的看法。而关于爱情，其实他是相当不自信的，就算哈利一再表白，他都不认为哈利真的爱他。所以一旦发现哈利有移情别恋的苗头，立马觉得果然如此！19章他问过哈利一句话被，“你为什么……”这一句，其实就是想问，你为什么喜欢我之类的，但是一被打断就没勇气继续问了。  
对于这一点，哈利目前还不知道，其实就算知道也只会无可奈何，这不是他多强调几次就可以的。所以到最后是需要德拉科自己想通，但其实吧……其实德拉科就算想通了，也很难采取行动。然后我一度怀疑HE不了了！  
还有关于卡尔，最开始我是直接描写过他的，后来感觉太啰嗦，于是几乎都用侧面描写了。然后我感觉并不想丰满这个角色，OTL我不喜欢他……  
翻了翻后文，好像也没时间介绍这个人物，这里稍微说一下。其实至今为止，卡尔都还没有什么出格的行动，上一章那两张照片说明不了任何问题，他喜欢哈利这件事本身并不严重，（要不是哈利的性向问题我都想安排个女巫来做这件事了。）对德拉科的挑衅本章也说明了原因，真正有什么动作在下一章，干笑……  
这是一个看到希望就会积极去尝试的人，年少轻狂，也相对单纯。我可没想给德拉科安排什么劲敌，因为篇幅不够。哈利的感情不是那么快能收得回来的，感情受挫后有的人会迅速投入到下一段恋情疗伤，而有的人则需要一段时间走出来，甚至有些人会永远记住这个伤痛没有力气再爱。  
即使在我之前的草稿里，哈利灰心同意离婚的时候，都没有心思迅速开始下一段感情。因为他是很认真地把德拉科规划到剩余的人生里去的，短时间内，他没心思找人填补这个空当。

最后说一下关于这篇文，我是不由自主写得复杂了。  
我知道，很多人喜欢简单甜美的爱情。你爱，我爱，牵手成功！  
有时候我也觉得，写文嘛，开开心心不好嘛，为毛我一个轻松向开头的会写成这样？  
唉，都是没提前整大纲的锅！！  
等下一篇我弄个真·轻松的故事来，写到牵手就OK~~~~~  
而这一篇积重难返了。爱情里比较倒霉的一点就是我爱你的时候你不爱我，我不爱你的时候你爱上了我……哦哦，这不是这一篇的设定。不过经常会有这样的情形。我之前有写到过，感情里面打分的问题，目前来说哈利的分比德拉科要多，但等到德拉科的分高上去以后，说不定哈利已经降下来了。不在一个水平线上的话，是很无奈的。  
不过我还是要努力HE的，所以这个情况，应该不会出现咳咳咳！  
所以呢，两个人刚刚好相爱，而且没有阻碍可以在一起，实在是最幸运的事情。  
且行且珍惜吧！！


	22. Chapter 22

那一天，因为太过震惊，德拉科几乎没梳理好思路，就被哈利结束了对话。  
他发现自己之前的担忧简直是庸人自扰，哈利并没有喜欢上卡尔，更没想跟他离婚。  
然而这丝毫没让他感到放松，虽然目前来说不离婚对他有利，但之后呢？哈利那志在必得的气势让他有种惹到大麻烦的感觉。  
原本他以为，世界上的感情要不浓烈且短暂，要不平淡而长远，哈利的情感来得突然又激烈，应该不会坚持很长时间。但眼前的形势来看，这时间比自己预料的长。  
有个刹那德拉科深刻怀疑哈利是吃过迷情剂的。  
不是他妄自菲薄，但他实在不认为救世主会对自己迷恋到这个地步，甚至被一再拒绝后还不放弃。  
但，哈利不同意离婚的话，他其实也没什么办法。当初的牢不可破咒是单方面的，只规定了哈利要求离婚的话他不能拒绝，没有限制哈利的。  
自己是脑袋发晕才定下了这样不平等的条约！  
这种要脱离控制的局势很让他不安，但一时也找不到解决方法，只能先努力把卢修斯的问题解决了再说。  
而哈利看着德拉科跑魔法部跑得焦头烂额也有点意外，他不太明白魔法部卡着不让卢修斯回家休养是出于什么考量，不过他也清楚如果作为救世主的家属还一再碰钉子，那就是比较严肃的问题了。于是托人问了下。  
这回是亚瑟给了他答案，无非是阿兹卡班跟魔法法律执行司在就卢修斯受到攻击这件事上互相推诿责任，因为牵涉到一些历史遗留问题，只怕不搞掉几个人不会消停。等他们的争斗平息了，卢修斯要不要赦免在哪里养病其实根本无关紧要。  
这种情况哈利也挺无奈的，只能等他们折腾完。而罗恩第二天就从亚瑟那里知道了这事儿，来劝告他别为了讨好德拉科犯晕，“救世主”的特权用得多了会让人忌惮的。  
然后他也忍不住八卦起了卡尔的事情，哈利也说了德拉科还想跟他离婚的事，罗恩倒是对德拉科的纯血理念毫不意外的样子，只是质疑他干嘛跟斯莱特林较真，那都是为了点传统连爱情都会抛弃的生物。  
“什么传统？他只是不喜欢我。”哈利把酒当水一样往喉咙里灌着，也不知听进了多少。  
罗恩发觉这问题有点严重。他对哈利会不会跟德拉科离婚其实并不在意，但绝不想哈利因此灰心丧气自信全无，于是非常肯定地强调出自己的看法，“那只白貂！”一不小心连旧日的称呼都用了出来，“他对你绝不是没感觉的，相信我的眼睛……旁观者清！”  
那天晚上哈利喝多了，记忆全部模模糊糊，但第二天他醒来，看到吉米放在他床头的醒酒魔药时，罗恩那句话却清清楚楚浮现在脑海里。  
旁观者清，真的么？  
哈利本来也不信德拉科对自己完全无动于衷，不说在床上德拉科情动的样子多么迷人，就算平时，两个人的互动也是日益亲密，很多时候德拉科回给他的眼神，都柔软地像春风一样，情致缠绵，若不是这状若有情地回应，自己也不会毫无自觉地一路深陷下去。  
他只是，在被严词拒绝后颇觉无地自容，有时候会把这一切归结于自作多情。  
而德拉科的那些话，照罗恩的话来说——吵架时说的能当真？他妈妈至少对他爸吼过一百次离婚，还不照样生了七个孩子过到现在！  
但，韦斯莱夫妇那是真结婚，可以吵架当调剂，他们这却是假结婚啊！  
就因为你认为这是假的，所以才一直真不了！  
哈利在脑子里反驳着，思索着该怎么跟德拉科好好谈谈。但一直到阿兹卡班跟魔法法律执行司的扯皮逐渐趋近于尾声，他要怎么再跟德拉科提起这个话题，还没有一点头绪。  
反而是德拉科跟卡尔之间的暗流汹涌，让他看得颇为意外。  
他还记得最早见到卡尔时，这个少年两眼发光地拉着他，滔滔不绝地问起他和德拉科是不是从十五岁就开始恋爱的？问起他们身处两个阵营却坚贞不屈的爱情历程，以及那“用你爱人的魔杖打败的伏地魔”的传奇故事，那时他认为这个是好奇心多一些的少年。  
这种小迷弟小迷妹他见多了，根本没当回事。然后在德姆斯特朗重逢，这个少年为了妹妹差点单枪匹马找罪犯单挑的勇气让他大为赞叹，两个人很快成了朋友，卡尔频频表现出对他终结了黑魔王的英雄事迹的崇拜敬重，虽然拐弯抹角地问过他的婚姻生活，但哈利那会儿满脑子都是跟德拉科吵架的种种，根本没在意。  
直到后来，他在门钥匙中转站遇到卡尔兄妹，得知他们转学到了霍格华兹而在英国还没找到落脚的地方，很自然地邀请了他们到家里住。  
但他没想到，那时候整个欧洲已经有传他俩的绯闻了。  
虽然他知道谣言终将过去，但在这个节骨眼上，他实在不想助长这个。  
而且卡尔来到伦敦后，很快发现了他和德拉科的不大对劲，可是他特别积极地想要介入到他们之间的行为也让哈利着实反感。  
第一，他对卡尔绝没兴趣；第二，他对介入别人婚姻的行为及其厌恶，无论他和德拉科有什么问题，都改变不了是个已婚人士的事实。  
他有打算送他们去破釜酒吧住几天的，但艾琳听到要在旅馆住时那恐慌的眼神又让他打消了主意。  
对此，德拉科的心里都快把白眼翻到天上去了。  
这俩人在英国没落脚的地方？鬼才信呢！斯里曼德他们上次来访的时候住在哪儿？某个世交的古老庄园好么！就波特这种“明察秋毫”的能力，英国傲罗们的办案能力真是堪忧！  
不过也或者当局者迷？也可能哈利就是有意要制造和这个少年多接触的机会？  
德拉科不清楚哈利的心思，尤其想到赫敏的建议，他似乎不太应该阻挠哈利新恋情的可能性。然而，他就是怎么看怎么觉得这小鬼碍眼，尤其卡尔那种在哈利面前乖巧阳光，在他面前恶劣轻狂的表现，让他感觉既幼稚又恶心，不狠狠踩几脚简直对不起他的智商。  
他想跟哈利离婚是一回事，这个小鬼当他不存在勾搭他的伴侣是另一回事。这种被人挑衅撬墙角的行为，是个人都不能忍好么！  
整个复活节假期，卡尔简直无时无刻都想要缠着哈利，无奈一方面哈利对他一直保持着距离，另一方面德拉科总是正大光明地以伴侣的身份对他进行各种挤兑，以至于他几乎都没跟哈利独处过。  
直到开学的前一天晚上，德拉科被艾琳拉着帮她修补坏掉的首饰盒，而之后她又端出茶点感谢他时，德拉科察觉到了有什么问题。  
他一路寻找，去了五楼的书房，没进门就听到卡尔的声音，“这不是你拒绝我的理由。我看到离婚协议书了，你要和他离婚，不是么？”  
“我允许你进书房找资料，不是让你看不该看的东西！”哈利的声音听起来非常恼怒。德拉科停下了脚步，哦，离婚协议书，是他早就准备好的，虽然他们也没有什么财产需要分割的，当初本来也没合并。  
屋里两人又说了几句什么，他并没有认真听，回过神来，就听卡尔带点委屈和激动的声音，“可是哈利，我真的喜欢你！”  
真是大胆的少年，你的表白对象是有夫之夫好么！  
哈利·波特，目前为止，还是马尔福的所有物。德拉科冷笑着，准备礼貌地进去打断他们，透过半开的房门，刚好看到卡尔抱着哈利的脖子，踮着脚亲了上去。  
那双蔚蓝的眼睛里，满是对英雄的恋慕和崇敬。  
那一刻德拉科也不知怎么了，酝酿好的台词一句也没说出来。  
他明确地感受到哈利曾经的心情——看到艾娃亲他时候，骤起的愤怒和迫切地想分开他们的冲动。  
如果他的无杖魔咒和无声魔咒练得到位，也许卡尔都被他轰出去了。  
他只看了两秒，看到哈利的手放在卡尔的脑后，修长的手指间金发流动着，璀璨的光芒简直刺痛他的眼睛。  
然后他转身下了楼。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
哈利那会儿是知道德拉科在门外的。  
即使走廊里铺着柔软的地毯，但那熟悉的脚步声再轻巧也逃不过他的耳朵。  
所以他本来想拒绝卡尔的动作硬生生打住，任他把吻印在了自己唇上。  
两秒钟后他就知道自己做了蠢事，他怎么会头脑发热想看德拉科会不会嫉妒！结果呢？他名义上的丈夫，眼睁睁地看着他被一个男孩索吻，然后一声不响就走了！  
就那么走了！还生怕打扰了他们似的！  
敢情这些天德拉科的那些举动，都只是捍卫地盘的本能，而不是出于一丝一毫对他的在意么？  
哈利沉着脸推开了还在试图吻他的人，“卡尔，你够了！”他以为这几天对卡尔的冷淡会让他知难而退，没想到反而让他不顾一切跑来表白。  
面前的少年睁着圆溜溜的眼，现出无辜的神情，哈利内心烦乱顾不得考虑他的心情，直接说明，“我很抱歉，但我对你没有任何超越普通朋友的情谊。请不要再做这样越界的事情。”  
“你可以现在不喜欢我，但为什么不能给我一次机会？”卡尔犹不死心，他觉得来日方长，而哈利很快会离婚，自己有机会的。  
哈利有一瞬间心软，是因为不想那么粗暴地拒绝别人，但很快他转过了念头，抱着手臂道：“你之前问过，为什么我会对你那么亲切是么？”  
卡尔眨眨眼，露出一个自矜而略带害羞的笑。  
哈利摇头，“不是因为你的家世、学识、或者美貌。而只是，”他看着这个风度翩翩的少年，无情的话毫无保留说了出来，“因为你让我想起德拉科的学生时代。”  
矜贵、虚荣、张扬、任性、不知天高地厚，对战争缺乏应有的觉悟，还不知死活地想投入其中。  
所以被家族强制遣送到了这里。  
“我有时，挺怀念他那时的样子。”朝气蓬勃，充满快乐。  
“所以……”卡尔的笑意荡然无存，他惊讶、又犹疑。  
“但是他，绝不会做这样的事。”哈利不准备在他面前做个绅士。他只打算彻底断绝这个年轻人不合时宜的念想。  
不再看卡尔惨白而大受打击的脸，他头也不回离开了这个房间。  
最后在地下室，设备完善魔药工作间里，他找到了正准备做醒酒魔药的德拉科。  
德拉科会在心情不好或者需要梳理情绪的时候做魔药，这是哈利已经了解的事实。他很想知道，德拉科这会儿为什么心情不好。但愿他不是早就打算要做这剂魔药了。  
不，架子上的醒酒魔药足够哈利每天醉一回连醉一个月的。  
“德拉科……”  
“怎么？大驾光临来参观魔药制作？”  
“刚才……”  
“希望我没有打扰你们。”  
“不是你看到的那样！”  
“……与我无关。”  
哈利转了一圈，都没跟德拉科的视线对上，对方不是背对着他就是专心地看操作台上各种魔药原料，然后他耐心告罄了，直接按住德拉科要拿的那块缬草根，“可你在生气。”他直直地看着那双眼睛，压低了声音，“你为什么不进来？”  
“我干嘛要进去！”德拉科啪得放下了手里的东西，恨不得摔到他脸上，“你想让我怎样？波特，你喜欢跟谁在一起跟我没关系。我才不会要求你不出轨什么的！你们被拍到在一起更好，离起婚来更容易……”  
“你TM坦率一点会死？”哈利这会儿很确定德拉科不是因为领地被侵略而生气，那样的话他绝不会对着卡尔这样的对手退缩。“承认你在嫉妒有那么难？”  
“嫉妒？我会嫉妒那小鬼！”德拉科气得几乎要笑出来了，表情都有几分扭曲，“我再说一遍，你喜不喜欢他，跟我没关系！你是不是那么拼命地救他的妹妹，也不关我的事。你喜欢他也好喜欢别人也好，那是你的事！别来打扰我！”  
“我喜欢的是你！为什么你总是无视这个！”哈利蓦地一吼。  
短暂地沉默了半分钟，然后德拉科说：“我们要离婚的。这些都没有意义。”  
“我不会再被你骗了，你明明在意我的不是么？”哈利提醒自己要冷静，不能一听到离婚就冒火。实际上因为德拉科给他离婚协议书的事，他已经挫败地一团糟了。这些天他努力想拉近两人的距离，但德拉科对他比结婚之初还冷淡客气，简直快要把他的耐性磨光。这会儿，一半是真的沮丧一半是换个策略，他放缓了语调慢慢走近，“还是说直到最后，你都不肯展露自己的心？”  
德拉科不由自主地后退，哈利继续往前，“你敢说，对我从没有过不一样的感情？不，我绝不相信你是没有心的。我想明白了，你坚持纯血统，不想要混血的孩子。但你不是因为感情而拒绝我的，对不对？”  
对不对？最后的询问轻如呢喃，缓如求肯，带着不易察觉的脆弱和笃定，在寂静的制作间里清晰可闻。  
他还是一如既往地自大又固执！德拉科被他一步步逼到墙角，感觉沮丧又困惑，他想否定，然而对着哈利宝石般闪着光彩的眼睛却被噎住了似的，说不出任何话来打灭那明亮的神采。他简直想嘲笑自己的软弱！难道那种说法，所谓很难拒绝一个人三次是真的？他拒绝过哈利一次、两次，而现在是第三次！  
他的沉默与挣扎似乎给了哈利答案，等他意识到不对要否定时，哈利已经说下去了，“看，你不是对我无动于衷。”  
“波特……”那双眼睛，在吊灯下闪着千百种颜色的光辉，闪得德拉科心慌意乱，哈利执着起来多难缠他是知道的，但，为什么偏偏对他这么执着！他懊恼地皱着眉，“你不明白……”  
“那你就告诉我！”哈利大声要求着。  
他避无可避，也不想再逃避，“波特，我非常感激你为我做的一切，也非常想要回报你，如果可以，我甚至愿意跟你尝试一段恋情，但是婚姻，不！我们之间问题很多，没有足够支撑走下去的东西……”  
“什么问题？”哈利等了一会儿没得到回答，自己想到了答案，“还是你纯血的理论？不管我能为你做到什么程度，哪怕你也喜欢我，但还是坚持要选择一个纯血共度余生？”  
德拉科看着他眼中难以言说的愤懑与失望，仿佛暴雨前急速聚集起来的阴云。  
“是不是？”  
“是。”  
“它就如此重要……”  
“它就是如此重要，波特！”德拉科毫不拖沓打断了他。  
两个人相距几步距离对视着，一个紧握着双拳，一个高傲地抬着下巴。  
“伏地魔的失败并不代表纯血的错误。也许我不能让自己的血统更加辉煌荣耀，但至少，我可以让它保持纯净。”  
“你——”哈利猛地迫近抓住了他的肩膀，他看着他的眼睛，近乎绝望地控诉着：“你不能这么混蛋！你要求结婚的时候没有说血统，跟我上床的时候没有说血统，为什么这时候要坚持这个血统？为什么要用这个我出生前就决定了的事实拒绝我？”  
“对不起……”  
“这可笑的传统，比人跟人之间的感情更重要？”  
“哈利！”德拉科的声音也带着颤抖，他转开头，低声道，“我很抱歉，你想要什么补偿都可以，但我不能，不能答应你……”  
在他的身形压迫下，德拉科看着单薄而无助，但那瘦弱的身体里却住着一个怎么也扭转不过来的灵魂。哈利心里又恨又苦，知道他在乎自己的这个事实让这份苦涩更重了，“你这个固执又冷酷的——”  
德拉科做好了被斥责怒骂甚至再揍一顿的准备，但是都没有，哈利只是把他用力丢在了墙上，摔门离开。“去找哪个纯血统的女巫结婚吧！我这辈子都不要再见你！”  
制作间里几十根蜡烛随着那急促的脚步声灭了一大半，外面还隐约传来什么被撞到的凌乱声响。  
德拉科靠着墙壁，在那若有若无的魔力压制下，感觉一阵阵忽轻忽重的头晕，浑身发冷。  
陌生的刺痛从胸口绵延到腹腔，他一个没站稳摔在了地上。  
恍惚间，他听到克利切刺耳的尖叫声，“德拉科少爷死在地下室了！”  
“闭嘴！”他头疼肚子疼哪里都疼，爬起来时还感觉到一阵阵耳鸣，但除此以外，整个世界都出人意料地安静。  
房子里的人仿佛都消失了，只剩下他自己，对着面前的魔药材料。  
第一次感觉到这些东西冷冰冰的毫无趣味可言。  
不知为何，他忽然想到赫敏那句话，“他就值得抱着纯血理念孤独到死。”  
还真是，一如既往的犀利又讨厌。

TBC

 

我不禁怀疑我写文的时候在想什么。这一章看完是不是又有很多人想揍死德拉科？  
我只能说，我写的时候绝对没想，这一章要大家心疼这个，下一章再心疼那个，虽然文章有起伏有高潮低谷是很好的，但连着每章都情绪波动那么大，实际上是不好的。看连载的时候也许觉得还行，如果连着看会感觉各种反转晕乎乎吧？  
然后哈利并没有强硬到底，一直强硬下去只不过是刚愎自用，他也发现强硬并不能扭转一个人的观念，这下真的放弃治疗了。  
以及，卡尔就是这么蠢！他还太年轻太自以为是，没那么老谋深算。或者说，他就是单纯的喜欢哈利，渴望关注勇于表现，但在“第三者插足”这件事上段位不高，那些举动，照德拉科来看都是“幼稚又恶心”，但偏偏这么幼稚的行为让德拉科忍无可忍。  
前两章时有人说，哈利把他当年少的德拉科了，讲真，我差点因此把这一章哈利对卡尔说的那些话删了。其实我写的时候，有意给他们找共同点，但哈利绝对没有因为容貌或者其他原因而对他有别样情愫，他这么说有一半原因是想打击卡尔别太自信。他跟卡尔成为朋友是因为欣赏这个人，但绝不会因为他和德拉科那一点点类似的地方就喜欢他。因为，哈利本身也不喜欢那时候的德拉科，即使如今回想起德拉科在那段岁月的遭遇会感到心疼，但他喜欢上德拉科与过去无关。  
之前不是说过哈利的感情轨迹要到告白的时候说么，距离告白不远了。  
开始倒数，准备完结。


	23. Chapter 23

五月底，卢修斯终于被接回了家，那天是周六，哈利加了一整天班，回家时发现吉米不见了，克利切说他回了马尔福庄园。  
然后哈利就等着德拉科来谈离婚的事，结果一连两天没动静，周一那天快下班时，他收到一个猫头鹰，得知德拉科昨晚就昏厥吐血被送到了圣芒戈医院。那一瞬他真吓得心跳停摆。他对自己的反应也着实无奈，虽然对德拉科的无情固执气得要命，也对他们的关系绝望了，但等那股气消了后，他发现自己真没办法恨他，也没办法不在意他。  
哈利赶到医院时，德拉科还没醒来，纳西莎并不在，只有他那个堂兄诺亚，正坐在病床边看书。  
“是怎么回事？”他堪称粗暴地翻看着床头的病历卡，还好不是什么魔咒伤害，但病因依旧让他眉头紧皱，发烧？贫血？胃病？这是一个养尊处优的少爷该有的病症？  
诺亚是个外表很沉稳的年轻人，在自己孩子面前一副严父的样子，对着哈利不知怎么的总有点放不开，这时被他急吼吼一问，下意识就紧张了起来，回答：“治疗师说，他半年内受到两次严重伤害，都没恢复好。这段时间又精神压力大，不过之前一直撑着，而卢修斯叔叔出院后他没了负担，就倒下了。他中午醒来了一会，我才知道你还不知道这件事……”  
等治疗师过来，也是这个说法，胃病没办法用魔咒或魔药快速治疗，需要他住院几天，然后长期服药调养。  
傍晚时纳西莎来了一趟，对打扰他很抱歉。因为卢修斯刚接回家，她要照料丈夫离不开，一时间真是手忙脚乱。哈利表示他可以在这里照顾德拉科，请她放心。  
那个瞬间，纳西莎的眼泪都差点冒出来。  
她后来又跟德拉科谈过他的婚姻，或者说，马尔福家族未来发展的方向。她认为，无论从哪方面考虑，保持和救世主的婚姻都是利益最大化的做法，足以保障马尔福家未来两百年的地位和名望。反之，就算他们和平离婚，舆论方面对马尔福家一定不会有丝毫友好，尽管德拉科未必会怕，但她是一个母亲，绝不想看到儿子在各方面压力下举步维艰。  
哈利实在是个可遇不可求的婚姻对象。除了混血的身份，哪一点配他都绰绰有余。  
但德拉科只是提到了另一位家长，表示卢修斯在血统和尊严的问题上一定不会让步的。她最终就没坚持自己的立场。  
谁也不知道卢修斯对混血继承人的态度，但他确实一直不赞同两家的婚事，甚至抗议纳西莎为了家族荣誉而牺牲儿子的幸福。因为从目前的形势来看，怎么都是他们高攀了救世主。  
她和卢修斯的婚姻不是因为爱情开始的，甚至年轻时两个人相处得也不算亲密，但前几年随着黑魔王归来后一系列疯狂高压的政策，他们两个倒是因为患难与共有点心心相印的意思，所以她非常珍惜这份感情。卢修斯还健康的时候，她能理直气壮地训斥他目光短浅、眼前这个振兴家族的机会可比跟随黑魔王的成功率高得多，而且没有风险！但卢修斯现在那个样子，她反而更多地考虑起他的立场来……算了，如果儿子实在不愿意，她也不必再干涉！诚然，这场婚姻带来的利益是巨大的，但世界上没有任何事情比得过儿子的幸福。她和卢修斯所有的愿望就是德拉科能安全快乐地度过一生，哪怕是为了替卢修斯完成愿望，她也不该太固执。  
只是这大半年来，她确实逐渐把哈利当成家人了，这时候面对他，想到自己儿子终究是没这缘分，心里酸涩地着实可以。  
而哈利只是看着他跟德拉科如出一辙地眨回去眼泪的动作，心想真不愧是母子，这么像的。  
他想起去年见到纳西莎的时候，她也是这样，完美地妆容仪态下掩盖不住为儿子忧心焦灼的疲惫。某个瞬间他感觉天底下的母亲都是一样的，比如莉莉、比如莫丽、比如纳西莎，为了自己的孩子都可以勇敢地对抗黑魔王。然后为了不让这个母亲流泪，鬼使神差的他答应了继续这个婚姻，就到了今天。  
纳西莎走后，哈利还陷在那些思绪里回不过神来。他一会儿想起更久远的时候见到的纳西莎的样子，一会儿凝视着德拉科沉睡的面容寻找他跟纳西莎相似的地方。  
他想起了去年绑架事件后，也是在这里，他守着德拉科的那几个晚上。  
久远地好像过去半辈子一样，其实还不到一年。  
可以说那之前，他对德拉科一直是有点轻视的。总觉得他胆小怯懦吃不了苦，一点压力都受不了连魔杖都能被人徒手夺走。  
但那一次，亲眼看到他遍体鳞伤的情况下还能完美地从食死徒手里逃出来，并且能拿到他们窝藏据点的信息，油然而生的赞赏钦佩止也止不住。那之后他开始用全新的眼光看待这个人，那随之而起的保护欲曾让他困惑，但没多久他就明白，自己是被不知不觉吸引住了。  
很难说那究竟是什么原因，当他意识到自己喜欢德拉科的那一刻，内心那种充实喜悦的情感，简直是生平之最。这些年来，他无数次受过别人的照顾，却也只有西奥多事件后，他在钻心剜骨后遗症的昏睡中醒来，看到守在一旁的德拉科时，心头会浮起那么幸福温柔的感觉。  
他想照顾他，也想要被他照顾。  
即使对他失望透顶的现在，看着德拉科虚弱地倒在病床上的样子，他最先感受到的还是心疼。  
是的，心疼，这份情绪并没有随着那些失望愤恨而埋没。  
反而是难言的愧疚自责层出不穷冒了出来。  
德拉科在这段时间状态不好，哈利是知道的。他食欲不振、日益消瘦、脸色欠佳，眼底的青黑掩都掩不住……但基本上整个五月德拉科都没在家住，他们说的话都没超过三句，更别说其他了。  
但他知道，这所有的压力里，自己施加的一点也不少。  
德拉科从入院到现在，几乎睡了一天一夜。这不是喝了魔药的效果，治疗师说他非常缺乏睡眠，这是身体的自然调整。  
就算是巫师，也该好好吃饭休息的。  
治疗师可不管面对的是不是救世主，劈头盖脸骂了他一顿，谴责他对自己伴侣太不关心。  
半夜时德拉科醒了一次，问起了父亲、母亲，又对麻烦到他表示道歉。  
哈利让他不要担心，等病好了再说。  
圣芒戈其实一般不用人守着的，轻度病患基本上可以用魔法实现自理，而重度病患……亲属守着其实也起不到作用。哈利呆在这里只是自己不放心，但第二天起他就没再正大光明进过病房，因为德拉科请他不必再来。  
这段时间他们的相处地客气而冷淡，他这是打定主意跟哈利拉开距离了。  
哈利在工作上表现得越来越出色，分配到的案子越来越重要，近来一直忙得连轴转。然而不管忙到多晚，下班后他还是会到医院来，哪怕只是看一会儿他安睡的样子，才能放心。  
诺亚那堪称笨嘴结舌的口才，无比血腥地对他描述过德拉科入院时的样子，照他说的情形，德拉科简直把身体里的血全吐出来了。  
哈利确实被他的形容给吓到了。他不敢想那是什么样子，在自己不知道的时候，德拉科倒下的样子。  
然后第四天，他简直气炸了肺，因为丽塔·斯基特在某个杂志上开了个专栏，头头是道地分析了他和德拉科如何走到婚姻尽头的始末——基本上全是胡扯。其中明确指出两个人已经到了商讨离婚协议的地步，德拉科卧病在床而哈利只在第一天出现过，说明这俩人的感情已经跌到冰点了。她极尽煽动之能地把这场婚姻描绘成了马尔福家的一场阴谋，暗示哈利已经认清了这个前食死徒的真面目，呼吁大家擦亮眼睛云云。  
哈利简直想把这女人永久性变成甲虫！但他也明白即使她闭嘴，舆论也不会消停。德拉科只是要和他离婚，怎么就罪大恶极应该被质疑人品了？  
那天他情绪坏得让队长都捏了把汗，总结会议开到一半就取消了，叫他赶紧回家。  
他走进病房时发现并没有点灯，德拉科背对着门，正用魔法在窗户的位置变幻出一根根蜡烛，温暖的烛光点点如繁星，让这有限的空间变得渺远无边。哈利看着他一会儿把那些魔法蜡烛按照顺序摆齐，一会儿又指挥着它们旋转好像在跳舞，显而易见心情很不错，他的心情也随之轻松了些，忽然想起赫敏以前用过的一个小魔法，在心底一转默念了遍，几只巴掌大半透明的小精灵就在轻盈的鲜花和铃铛环绕中翩翩而出，绕着那些蜡烛欢快地跳起舞来。  
德拉科蓦地闪亮的眼眸，让他想起第一次见到霍格华兹礼堂穹顶的自己。  
“哈利？”他不确信地转头，在空荡荡的房间里搜寻着。  
哈利尴尬地取消了幻身咒，他发现自己无意识中用了个无声无杖魔法，真是暴露地彻底。  
“呃，晚上好！”  
“晚上好？”德拉科忍不住笑了，“你，顶着幻身咒，用了个这么女孩子气的魔法，就是为了来说一句，晚上好？”  
这个笑容太过柔软亲密，哈利不自觉看呆了。太久太久，德拉科没有这样对他笑过了，不是公式化的、没有距离感，仿佛什么都没发生过，还是他们相处最好的时候。  
哈利过去在床边坐下，“嗯，你好么？”  
“再好不过了！哈利！”他倾过身子，迫不及待地分享起来，“我爸爸认出我了，虽然只是我小时候的照片，但是他认出来了！他叫我——德拉科！”  
“太棒了！”哈利附和着，却看着他的眼睛挪不开视线。那像浅色的钻石，在星辰下闪闪发光。  
德拉科还沉浸在这个好消息里，不停地重复纳西莎告诉他的那个情形——卢修斯怎么仿佛有记忆一般打开许多东西，怎么对着照片叫出他的名字。他对这个小小进展的态度可称狂热，非常庆幸能把卢修斯接回去养病。目前来说，除了父亲的健康，其他所有事他都不在乎。  
他的兴致勃勃被查房的护士打断了，护士走后他也突然想起来似的，问哈利，“你……要走了吧？”  
哈利突然明白过来，“我前几天过来，你都知道？”  
“我不确定那是你。”德拉科的声音低了点，他确实不太确定，但那种被人注视的感觉强烈而不容忽视，除了哈利他也想不出会是谁。  
“你为什么都不跟我说呢？”哈利顿了顿，解释，“不是这件事，而是——诺亚都跟我说了，关于他帮你找的要挟凯登的证据，还有你拉拢约瑟夫的事情，都是你为了对付肖恩做的准备吧？”  
德拉科皱皱鼻子，轻哼，“肖恩根本不足为虑。去年我会被他逼到那个地步，完全是因为出其不意。现在，我是家主，那些我不认可的协议，都是一张废纸。”他这么说是有点逞强，但确实还应付得来。  
“那，那些报道呢？”哈利没有漏看桌子上有一沓报纸，虽然《预言家日报》没怎么报道，但有一份发行量尚可的报纸不知怎么盯上了他们的事，一直在宣扬因为德拉科出轨而要被救世主抛弃的消息，搞得马尔福家有几个合作对象都犯起了嘀咕，有些谈好的项目又重新观望起来。哈利严重怀疑德拉科这次病倒跟那些不无关系。“那些报道给你带来不少麻烦，不是么？”  
德拉科又用一种无法理解的表情看着他。  
“我听到潘西的那些话了。”哈利昨天来的时候，隔着门就听着潘西的各种谩骂，十句话有九句都以“该死的波特”开头，基本上都在谴责他花心好色贪心无耻，似乎是因为他跟卡尔的绯闻才导致德拉科最终病倒的。  
“所以呢？”德拉科靠在床头的垫子里，不再看他，“波特，你想说什么？”  
刚才那轻松愉悦的气氛已荡然无存。  
“这是一早就可以预料的，跟你离婚要面对的这些。你让我跟你说什么？你是不是要告诉我，如果我说了你就会帮我？是不是只要有人有困难你都会无私的提供帮助？不，波特，就算我自私固执任性混蛋，但我也是有羞耻心的。我不能因为你的善良就一直利用你麻烦你，我不能！”  
“为什么不能？”哈利靠近了一些，“因为拒绝了我所以有负罪感？”  
德拉科没回答。哈利慢慢摇头，“不是的。你说的不对。”  
“？”  
“我不是见到人有困难就会提供帮助的，我想帮你，只因为那是你。”哈利认真地说明着，坐正了身子，“哪怕作为普通朋友，我也不想看着你被他们无故指摘，袖手旁观。”  
这些天，尤其是刚才看着德拉科那么轻松地笑起来时，他无比明确的认识到，比起自己那些失望愤恨，比起那些血统的分歧，他更希望德拉科能快乐开心一些，健健康康好好生活。  
他知道自己这想法愚蠢又可笑，有时简直鄙视自己的没原则，但他就是做不到单纯直白的恨或者讨厌，也退不回曾经的无动于衷。  
德拉科几乎以为自己幻听了，他茫然道，“不……这对你不公平！”  
“我不在乎！”  
“可我在乎！”德拉科猛地提高了声音，然后在哈利的注视下，用一种几乎要哭出来的语调说了下去，“波特，请你不要再帮我了。我……我不配得到这些！我对你那么糟，你……”  
“你对我并不糟。”哈利并不认同这个说法，也不想看到德拉科自我否定的样子，“你只是，没那么喜欢我。但是感情这回事，谁也勉强不了。”  
只怪他一头热的陷进去，怎么能怪别人没陷进去！  
“我不会回报你！不管你帮我多少次我也不会和你在一起。我要……跟别人结婚的。”  
“我知道。”即使是已经确定的事实，再被提醒一遍依旧像是被刀划过一样。  
“那你还说……”德拉科问到一半，看到哈利哀伤而认命般的眼神，什么都说不出来了。他想叫哈利少管闲事走开，想说没见过比你更蠢的，但什么都说不出来。  
“德拉科，我问你最后一个问题。”哈利看着他，慢慢问道：“你为什么这么坚持、这么着急要离婚？”  
不管是外界的舆论，还是哈利的反对，这其实都不是离婚的好时机，但他却近乎执拗地坚持着。哈利没等到回答，继续道：“你并不是急着要跟别人结婚，对吧？你是怕，在这场婚姻里越陷越深，难以抽身，是么？”  
“请你不要说了！你给不了我想要的，我也一样。离婚，对谁都好。”德拉科努力想让声音显得坚决而冷酷，但他泛红的眼圈并不具备说服力。  
哈利静静地看着他，然后从口袋里掏出两张羊皮纸来，召唤了羽毛笔，“如你所愿！”  
那些蜡烛和小精灵的魔法因为无人维持而渐渐沉寂下去，光亮越来越弱，缓缓地在不远处流淌着。  
暗金色的光芒映着两个人的脸庞，眼睛，在那里投下一片又一片变换的阴影。  
在蜡烛彻底熄灭前，哈利将羊皮纸放在了床头，随后褪去了无名指上的结婚戒指，“我会解决报道的事情。就当……最后为你做一件事。”  
这句话和他的心情一样，空荡荡地，带着萧索的回音。  
好像有一扇门，随着这句话无声关闭。  
羊皮纸上是德拉科起草的离婚协议，补偿条款一片空白，哈利一字未改，只签了名。  
日期是2001年6月3日。这短暂的婚姻，不足一年。  
那一瞬间，德拉科感觉有什么东西滑出了眼眶，眼前忽地一阵模糊。  
哈利静静地看着那透明的水珠流过他苍白的面颊，挂在弧度优美的下巴上，最终落在柔软的毛毯里，心想，这是最后一次这么近距离看他了。  
他想要用尽全力去爱，去追，却几乎生平第一次，在爱情上遭到了如此鲜明的拒绝。  
原来爱情里不只有甜美欢乐、患得患失，也会有愤懑心酸、懊恨不甘。他不是没冒出过邪恶的念头，想用尽一切手段留住德拉科，但最后还是一一打消了那些想法。  
他期待地是一个两情相悦的爱人，不是一个不情不愿困在他身边的人。  
至少经过这一次，他也受到了教训，下次再爱上一个人之前，一定要确定，对方也对他有同样的心情。  
“还有。”哈利走到门口，猛地想起了什么要补充，发现德拉科被吓到一样不由苦笑，“没事的。我只是说，你并不欠我什么。从来。”  
德拉科好一会儿才意识到，哈利是回复在马尔福庄园吵架时，自己说过的话。

 

TBC

写东西的时候，有开心也有烦恼。最大的烦恼莫过于卡文，而卡文的原因多半是不想将就。  
相信大部分写手都是那样，不想自己写的东西，在某一天回头看时，发现全是一堆垃圾。  
今时今日，尽力而为罢了。  
最初码字的时候，有时候会有一些片段的灵感，就建一个新的文档写进去。  
一开始那个备用文档名是“017”，小键盘一条直线的懒人命名法。  
我感觉这篇文在十七章前就可以结束的，结果后来我把那个文档改名为“027”。  
谢天谢地不用再改了，就连番外也够了o(*￣︶￣*)o  
再有两章就可以完结了吧，感谢所有在看文的小伙伴~~~


	24. Chapter 24

那之后关于哈利和德拉科任何感情和婚姻关系的报道都销声匿迹了，德拉科不知道他怎么做到的，出院后他回到庄园，吉米告诉他，哈利又出国办案去了。  
这一去又是一个多月，杳无音信。  
他的病好得非常慢，整个六月都闭门不出、心情低落，纳西莎想了很多办法逗他开心，都没什么效果。  
七月份的一天，潘西终于受不了地登门拜访，质问了他好一会儿不回信之后，把一张报纸拍到了桌子上，问：“你跟波特真的离婚了？他结婚戒指都没戴！”  
那是一则魔法部官员去非洲洽谈药草采购事宜的新闻，这位官员和在当地办案的两名傲罗一起对草药基地做了实地考察，照片拍到了哈利正对人介绍着什么，他晒得黑了，无名指上空荡荡的，十分显眼。  
德拉科点了点头，准备好了面对潘西的各种质问，然而都没有，潘西义愤填膺地数落起他怎么可以输给那个瑞典小鬼！她扯出另一张霍格华兹魁地奇比赛时的照片，那上面正是卡尔对着镜头挥手的照片，他左手中指上有一圈银白，镶嵌着几块菱形的蓝色水晶，非常精致。“这戒指你认得吧，波特手上也有一枚！”  
德拉科不必细看就知道，哈利确实有枚一模一样的戒指，从欧洲回来就戴着的，据说那上面还有防护魔法。  
“我们离婚了，他跟谁戴一样的戒指，都跟我没关系。”  
潘西盯着他没精打采的样子，沉默了足足十几分钟，猛地下定了决心，把自己手上的订婚戒指一撸，宣布，“既然如此，我去找布雷斯退婚！德拉科，我们结婚吧！”  
德拉科吓得差点从椅子上摔下来，“等下！”他一把抓住要冲出去的潘西，“开什么玩笑！布雷斯会跟我决斗的！”  
按照大家心照不宣的规则，他跟潘西哪怕私下里保持情人关系，那都是逸事，但如果潘西为了他而对布雷斯退婚，那可是丑闻。布雷斯再无所谓也不会眼看着未婚妻被夺走，德拉科可不想跟他来个生死决斗。  
“怕什么！他打不过你的！”潘西对他的决斗技巧相当有信心！  
德拉科一个头两个大，他能不能胜过布雷斯是一回事，无端跟他结仇是另一回事啊！  
想想爱德华和阿斯托利亚吧，至今不被格林格拉斯家认可，交际圈里提到他俩全当笑柄，看样子十年内都别指望回来。他可不想跟潘西一起成为笑柄。  
“不是这个问题！就算你退婚了，我也不会跟你结婚的！”德拉科毫不犹豫否决了她的提议，目光坚定而锋利。  
潘西怔住了，似乎不敢相信，“为什么？你明明喜欢我的！我不怕退婚的后果，哪怕被潘金森家断绝关系，但只要跟你在一起都无所谓！”  
“……我很抱歉之前让你有这种误会。那时候我以为我们会订婚，所以对你好很多。”德拉科回想起在学校的那些时光，那时的潘西并不是最漂亮的，却是因为父辈默许和他走得最近的，长期积累下的感情不可谓不深，但那与爱情无关。“可我爱的不是你。”  
“是谁？”潘西立刻转移了目标。她一直知道德拉科对她的感情不算爱，但那已经是很接近爱的喜欢了，却没想到他竟有了爱人，“那是谁？艾娃？阿米莉亚？还是——”  
“不！这跟你没关系！”德拉科懊恼自己怎么说漏了嘴。  
“——波特？”潘西直觉地问了出来，然后被自己的猜想和德拉科的反应吓到了，“真的是他？”  
德拉科恨不得一忘皆空了她。这女人从小就善于挖他的秘密！  
“那你还跟他离婚！”潘西简直觉得自己智商不够用了，她头疼地摔进了沙发里，过了一会儿，问：“是他不要你？”  
德拉科不回答。  
潘西想了想，“是了，高尔说，你想要纯血统的继承人。”她站了起来，抱着手臂打量着他，也是一种“刮目相看”的神情，“你为了这个，拒绝了救世主！”她难以置信地绕圈子走了好大一会儿，最后表情怪异似乎想要嘲笑哈利似的，但最终放开了这个念头，果断在他身边坐下，一派欣然：“这跟我们的事没有关系呀！你难道还要去认识一个纯血统的女孩再爱上她？有这个心力你都可以爱上我了！你拒绝我，难道就为了布雷斯？你也要为我想一想呀，有机会和心爱的人在一起，我为什么要跟他结婚？”  
“我现在不想谈这件事。”德拉科直接终结了谈话。  
那天之后的时间他一直都心烦意乱，纳西莎从家养小精灵那里知道了他们的谈话，来开导他，“潘金森家的话，目前联姻并没有优势，但中立的纯血家族适龄女孩又不多。如果你喜欢潘西的话，其实她的婚约也不算阻碍，就是花费一两年时间而已。不用这么发愁。”  
发愁？我根本不是为这个发愁！德拉科要是能弄清楚他为什么烦恼就好了。  
虽然潘西有婚约，但要想和平退婚也不是不可能，可他就是一点也不期待这件事。或者说，他目前对结婚什么的丝毫提不起兴趣。  
认真讲的话，他其实还没完全离婚。  
要知道魔法部的婚姻制度两年前已经改革了，不管是结婚还是离婚，都要到那里报备才算数。哈利把签了字的离婚协议书给他，就是叫他自己去办手续，但他这些天一直没出门。  
那之后潘西基本上每天都来喝茶，每次喝茶必问他结婚的事，直到有一天她说已经跟布雷斯提出解除婚约了，德拉科瞬时大怒，狠狠骂了她一顿，表示永远不会娶她，潘西又伤心又愤怒，指责他一直都在骗她，根本从没喜欢过她，德拉科烦透了，冷着脸道：“随你怎么想！”  
潘西大哭着离开，两天后又来拜访，整个人披了层铠甲一样威严冷峻，说话都像审问，“所以你只是放不下波特是么？”  
德拉科头疼地简直想阿瓦达了她，这个话题怎么就过不去了呢！  
“你必须给我一个交代！你欠我的！上一次你说为了家族要选中立的纯血世家联姻，我接受。这一次呢？你根本没打算跟任何人结婚，是不是？”潘西一旦火了，说起话来特别咄咄逼人。  
要不是从小玩到大的交情，德拉科真会把她赶出庄园。  
而这时，他被烦得实在胃疼，为了耳根清净，只好承认，“对，没错！我现在因为失恋心情不好，几年内都不想考虑结婚的事，你好心点放过我，自己去过你的日子行不！”  
“失恋？”潘西鼻腔里的挖苦意味能填满整个客厅，“只要眼睛没瞎的人，都看得出波特多么爱你，明明是你自己要离婚，还在我面前说失恋！我预祝你真的失恋，一辈子那种！”  
诅咒完了可以走了？  
然而潘西在他对面一坐，依旧盛气凌人，“说说吧，为什么是他？我认识了你一辈子，而他，只跟你一起不到一年！”  
德拉科才不想乖乖受审，“那为什么是我？布雷斯跟你也是认识了一辈子。”  
“他？”潘西还真的深入思考了一番。七八岁时，她就知道，自己将来的婚姻对象多半脱离不了这一堆青梅竹马的小伙伴，而那些小男孩们，不管年纪比她大还是小的，家世都没有德拉科的好，偶尔有一两个家世差不多的，相貌又差得远，所以她毫不犹豫就选了德拉科。直到十四岁，两家大人流露出联姻的意思，她更是把所有的注意力放在了他身上。但是除了家世和父母的期望外，为什么是德拉科呢？总不能说她就是喜欢金发吧！  
“这让我怎么说！反正知道的时候，已经很喜欢你了！”潘西的气势有一点点弱了，好像考试回答不出正确答案一样，她说不出那种“因为你长得帅”或者“因为你魁地奇打得好”之类的理由。她绞尽脑汁在记忆里开扒，最后说：“也许就是你告诉我要跟格林格拉斯家订婚的时候吧，你第一次那么温柔地说‘对不起’，我为了这个哭了整整两天，想起来就心口疼的时候，才发现我早就爱上了你。”  
“我很抱歉。”德拉科是真的伤感。如果不是那会儿为了家族考量，他选择跟潘西在一起的话，也许一切都好。  
四目相对，那个瞬间两个人都看到了对方心底一样，百味陈杂。潘西突然意识到自己错过了什么。只怪她那时太年轻又惊惶无措，如果当时她能豁出去争取婚事，凭借当时德拉科对她的感情，不是没有希望。也不知是太理智还是太为战争中的立场自卑，她居然丝毫没为自己争取过。而今天……  
“如果当时，我求你不跟格林格拉斯家联姻，你会答应么？”  
德拉科沉思不语。潘西看着他犹豫不定，眼里的泪花越来越多，蓦地转过了脸，“可我没有求你啊！在我心里，对你的喜欢从没重要到不顾一切。那今天逼你又有什么用？其实，我并没有跟布雷斯说解除婚约的事。你看，我还给自己留着一条后路的。”她越说越是哽咽，德拉科坐过去轻轻拍着她的肩背，意图安抚，却被她猛地扎进了怀里，惊天动地哭了起来。  
“潘西！”他手足无措想要安慰，却毫无用处。她懊悔着发泄着，似乎把这辈子的委屈无奈全倒了出来，除了很小的时候从飞天扫帚上摔下，德拉科从没见她哭得这么不顾形象、痛彻心扉。  
他们肌肤相贴，挨得这么近，却又那么远。  
也不知哭了多久，那断续的抽噎终于逐渐平静下来时，潘西含糊而讽刺地做了总结，“既然我最重视的从来也不是爱情，那得不到也没什么好说的了。”  
她好像深深地被这个真相和自己的失态打击到了，抹着脸告辞：“再见了。不管你最后和谁在一起，都别来我面前炫耀！”  
德拉科被这虎头蛇尾的发展惊呆了，眼睁睁看着她走出了门，几分钟后又走了回来。  
“顺便一提，就算你的孩子不是纯血统，我将来的孩子也可以他联姻的。”她摆摆手，“以及，波特昨天回来了，在圣芒戈医院，受了黑魔法伤害，不知道能不能救回来呢！你确定不去见他最后一面？”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
这该死的潘西！  
德拉科在医院看到正对着罗恩又笑又骂的赫敏时，就知道哈利的伤不会很严重。  
果然，治疗师告诉他，哈利只是右腿受了伤，因为黑魔法伤害去除起来比较麻烦，那条腿大概会有半个月不太好用，但既没有生命危险，也不会留下后遗症，观察两天就能出院了。  
德拉科简直想掉头就走，但还是忍不住，用了幻身咒想去看看。  
结果就看到卡尔兄妹正在病房里，开开心心地吃着水果布丁。艾琳兴致勃勃地说着自己和哥哥分在了不同的学院，而哥哥一入学就成为了斯莱特林球队的击球手，她很喜欢这里的神奇动物保护课程，还有霍格华兹的城堡多么有趣之类的话题。  
卡尔听得眉飞色舞，等妹妹终于歇口气吃东西的时候，发问，“马尔福先生呢？你们离婚了？”  
德拉科听得忍不住磨牙。  
这个卡尔只不过接受过一次媒体采访，但关于他“从小听着哈利的故事长大，对英雄无比憧憬，转学到霍格华兹也是想跟偶像更接近”的话题却一直没断过。而且他绝对相信上次关于他和哈利的离婚协议的事情是卡尔说出去的。看来他对哈利一直不死心呢！这次哈利住院并没有登在报纸上，他竟然也这么快就知道……  
下午的阳光斜斜照进病房，有什么光芒闪进了他的眼睑。德拉科仔细一看，认出了卡尔手上那枚水晶戒指，不觉心一沉。  
他忽然无比真切地意识到，哈利是会跟别人在一起的。  
那天晚饭后他没有带卢修斯出去散步，他在书房里呆了一个晚上，拒绝任何打扰，包括要来点灯的家养小精灵。  
晚霞一点一点从窗外暗下去，一切都逐渐模糊不清。  
他施了个蜡烛的魔法，点亮了书桌周围。  
这次没有人给他加一个小精灵的魔法，而他也不会那个魔法，只是呆呆地看着那些烛光，看着它们一点一点，低矮下去。  
这几天纳西莎也看出他的心思了，时不时跟他聊有关哈利的话题，从她见过上学时哈利的样子到哈利住在这里时爱喝的蛤蜊汤都能引出半下午话题来，活像之前积极地把他跟哈利凑成一对的情形。  
她不厌其烦地表态——血统是重要的，利益是重要的，但德拉科自己的幸福是最最重要的，无论他做什么选择她都支持他，而哈利一定是他最好的选择。  
好吧，他不再怀疑母亲中了什么夺魂咒或迷情剂了，她只怕是救世主铁杆的粉丝罢。  
哈利这样的人，一旦接近了，谁能不喜欢呢？  
他像阳光也像火焰，即使有灼人的危险，也总是能吸引人靠近。  
更何况，当他对人全心全意、温柔以待的时候……德拉科一点都不为自己陷下去而奇怪。他发现自己比意识到的更早已经很喜欢哈利了，只是一直倔强地不承认。他一直觉得他们是两个世界的人，没有结果就不要开始。  
但开始一段感情这回事，从来不是任何人能控制的。当他们意识到感情存在时，它已经开始了。  
德拉科自认为他的感情既不浓烈，也不平淡，所以不知道会长还是短。他总以为自己一定可以放下它，开启和别人的生活。但是看着哈利跟别人在一起时，他又发现也许永远都放不下。  
属于他的东西，怎么能被别人得到？  
骨子里的独占欲让他夜不能眠，理智又提醒他需要放弃。  
所有人都以为是那些报道以及卢修斯的事情让他倍感压力病倒的，其实他知道，只是自己在理智和情感中飘摇不定，承受不住而已。  
也许……除了教父。斯内普给他送魔药的时候，虽然一句多余的话也没说，但那眼神明明白白地就是在骂，你这个蠢货。  
那时候，他因为胃疼而失去意识时，真以为自己要死了，那短暂的一刻，他除了对父母的担心外，竟无比鲜明的感觉对不起哈利，早知自己这么年轻就会死，何必让他那么不开心呢？  
那天在魔药制作间对话，总是一遍遍在他心里回放。直到最后，他都没展露过自己的心么？  
原本以为哈利对他心灰意冷不复关怀的，但在医院时每晚都有人陪着的感觉太强烈，那些凭空出现的糕点也无人认领，除了哈利他想不到别人。  
直到，那个突如其来的精灵魔法让他确信了来人，也不由不相信，那个骄傲果决说到做到的哈利，终究是对他狠不下心。  
说不清是得意还是心疼，总之那一刻他也是无比欢喜的，不止是欢喜有人跟他分享好消息，也是欢喜哈利的到来。  
然而哈利也看透了他的摇摆与纠结，直接签字离婚，给了他自由。  
而这，真的是他想要的么？  
真正得到的时候，他反而怀疑了起来。诚然，他纯血的理念从未动摇过，即使母亲和朋友们的倒戈都不能改变他的观点，甚至让他有了更要坚持下去的近乎悲壮的决心。但他难道就不想要哈利了么？  
他有时候看着潘西，感觉就看到了自己的未来。会有一个门当户对的伴侣，想要抛弃也毫不可惜，但也可以相敬如宾的过完一生。  
这么想的时候他感觉余生竟是那么漫长无趣。  
潘西问他，如果求他不跟格林格拉斯家联姻会不会答应？也许一开始不会吧。但如果她求得多了，自己真不能保证不心软，而只要他同意，纳西莎也不会反对的。  
所以他和潘西之间，其实曾离得那么近。  
而一旦错过那个可能，就永远都没有机会了。  
现在，德拉科看着眼前的对戒和离婚协议书，默默想着的，就是他和哈利之间的机会，或许也永远错过了。  
那些曾独属于他的温柔缱绻，终究会无保留地给另外一个人。  
无论是谁，都跟他再没有关系。

TBC

说真的，看到上章的回帖，我都……不知道如何反应了。真的很过分么？唉，我写文又不是为了给人插刀的，沮丧~  
写上一章的时候，感觉这章就可以完结了。  
然而开写就不照计划来，拐到潘西那里踩西瓜皮了，所以，完结还是等下一章吧。  
毫无悬念，不是嘛~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

几天后，当德拉科走进格里莫广场12号的大厅时，一眼就看到那个大大的行李箱。  
暗红色有空间咒的老式搭扣皮箱，上次去罗马尼亚就见哈利用过的，此时跟傲罗的外袍一起被摆在一堆礼盒边。  
他的心刚一紧，哈利的声音已经从地下室传来：“罗恩，是你么？该死，克利切今天休息，我的醒酒魔药喝完了……”他显然听到了飞路的声音，一边说一边往上走，脚步虚浮头疼不已，看到德拉科时整个人都呆了，脚下一滑差点跌下去，“德拉科？”  
“哈利。”德拉科向他走了几步，在他惊疑不定的目光下又停住。  
哈利扶着门框，迟疑地问：“你是……来拿东西的么？”  
德拉科摇头。虽然早就没在这里住了，但他确实一直没搬走，之前是因为忙着为卢修斯的事，后来他在家养病什么都懒得做，竟然一直拖到现在。  
“那你是……送协议书的？”哈利真是有些宿醉未醒，脑袋清楚的话他估计不会这么问，不管是搬家还是送信，派家养小精灵或者猫头鹰来都不成问题。但他这会儿还有点晕，思考问题都深入不了。  
德拉科仍然摇头，“你的腿好了？”  
“哦，”哈利低头看看右腿，动了两下，表示：“差不多了，只是还不能跑。”这么说德拉科是来探病的？哈利很为自己的邋遢样子感觉糟糕，他不想让人看着过得很差，但转念一想我就是还在颓丧中何必掩饰！他因为腿伤得到了两周假期，算是这半年难得的休假，然而回到家后对着空荡荡的屋子情绪实在高不起来，要不是被强令休假，他宁可回去加班。  
“哈利，我……”德拉科看着他漫不经心的样子，只感觉一股绝望的情绪充塞在胸口，哽得他说不出话来，“我很抱歉……”  
“怎么了？”哈利瞧他脸色通红，眼眶里有泪珠滚来滚去的，直觉发生了大事，“卢修斯的病出了问题？魔法部找你麻烦了？生意上有什么困难？”他一个一个地猜，德拉科只是摇头，等看清他两手空荡荡的并没有任何戒指，猛地生出了希望，豁出去得抓住了他的袖子，“你不要去瑞典！”  
啥？哈利有点懵，他顺着德拉科的目光看向自己的皮箱——难道魔法部又给我安排好跨国出差了？  
“别急，有什么事慢慢说。”他扶着德拉科在旁边软椅上坐下，“出了什么事？”  
“你别走！”德拉科这次直接抓住了他的手臂，抬头看他，“对不起，都是我的错。我不该因为怯懦而不敢尝试，总想着如果不能一直在一起就不要开始的好。都是我的错……我知道自己没资格这么说，但是真的，请你不要去瑞典！我……我……”他嘴唇颤抖着，手上的力道仿佛溺水的人抓浮木一样，简直令人窒息。哈利不解，“谁告诉你我要去瑞典？”  
“特里斯坦。他和卡尔一个班！”  
哈利花了半分钟才想起来特里斯坦是跟马尔福家交好的某个家族的孩子，年前他还去过他们家的宴会的。但是，“他为什么知道？”  
“卡尔告诉他的！”德拉科的眼泪终于滚了下来，他抬手去擦，却越擦越多。他想着自己早饭时接到特里斯坦的猫头鹰，在各种日常问候和对卢修斯病情的关心之余，还询问既然卡尔请了哈利到瑞典去度假，他是不是也会去？他终于意识到机会也许就在犹豫中要被错过了。从哈利在离婚协议书上签名开始感觉到的心痛，在那个时刻到达了顶峰。什么纯血什么继承人，统统从他脑子里消失了，他只知道一件事，他不想哈利跟卡尔一起走！  
他来不及深思熟虑就赶了过来，一度担心哈利已经离开了，但还好，他还在！  
然而他丝毫没有把握能把哈利留下。之前他不止一次拒绝了哈利，那么不留余地，现在凭什么请他留下？正如哈利所说，他们之间，不会什么都是他说了算。上天给过他一次又一次机会，他都推开了，这时候又能强求什么？他毫无底气，满心绝望，但又知道不做尝试的话，绝对是后悔终生。  
当然，即使作了尝试，也依旧很大可能后悔终生。  
哈利终于明白是怎么回事了。但更深的疑惑却浮了上来，他审视着德拉科一团糟的样子，沉默了一会儿，问：“你为什么不想我去？”  
“我……”德拉科吸着气，他这时才知道哈利之前的告白是花了多大的勇气，这种将自己的心交出去而不知道在对方心里有多少重量的恐慌无助，简直压迫得他想转身逃走。但他不能走，他就是为了这个来的。“因为我爱你，我不想你跟别人在一起！”  
哈利的眼睛猛地睁大了，像是猝不及防被什么定住了。他知道德拉科对自己不是毫无感觉，但那份感情有多深他毫无把握，他从未想到，有一天能听到德拉科对自己说爱。他几乎怀疑是幻听，但德拉科的眼神是那样炙热而孤注一掷，那几乎让人心碎的感情是他无比熟悉也不会解读错误的。  
德拉科那句话说完，所有的矛盾和患得患失也都远去了，他甚至怀疑连听觉也曾短暂地离开，然后，他听到哈利冷静的声音，“怎么？你还想继续你的提议，跟我保持情人关系？”  
“不。我很抱歉之前那么说。”德拉科刚停下的眼泪又冒了出来，这次是因为哈利冷淡嘲讽的反应，他胡乱摇着头，解释着：“我没有那个意思，我知道你不会这样的，我是故意气你的，我……”他突然词穷了，而哈利不为所动的目光让他愈发无措，最后，他近乎自暴自弃地鼓起最后一点勇气，“哈利，我们不要离婚好么？我们就，真的结婚！像所有的伴侣那样，真的结婚。”  
“你要和我，真的结婚？”哈利的表情很是奇异。  
德拉科重重点头。  
“你不准备跟别人结婚了？不要纯血继承人了？”  
德拉科闭上了眼。一想到挂满整个庄园长廊的祖先们的画像，对着他露出的失望表情，他的胃就觉得冰冷疼痛。但是，想到哈利要跟别人在一起的画面，他又感觉被十几个神锋无影打在心口一样，疼得喘不上气来。他以前从不知自己是孤独的，而哈利离开后他才发现自己很怕孤独，怕被丢下。感情的闸门一旦打开，汹涌地程度简直始料未及，那种对另一个人的渴望陌生又强烈，简直让他无所适从。  
睁开眼，哈利还在紧紧盯着他，那目光像火焰熊熊，也像冰霜凝结，无论冷暖都势不可当地要把他吞噬或淹没。  
“如果只能选一个，我选择你。”  
哈利猛地往后退了一点，他双手交握似乎在平复心情，用怀疑的眼光看了德拉科很久，道：“老实说，我不敢相信你的话。”他制止了德拉科的分辨，不知是告诫他还是在说服自己，“我不是怀疑你骗我，而是——你只是突然不想失去我，暂时觉得我会比血统重要，但过不了多久你就会改变主意的。到那时……”  
“不！我不是一时冲动这么决定的。”德拉科忍不住打断他，又解释道，“虽然我看起来的确像这样，直到你要走的最后时刻才跑来说。可我这两个月来一直在想这件事，我一直拿不定主意去把离婚手续完成。不，我从拿到你签字的协议书第二天就在后悔……我不想放弃你。”  
哈利一直不知道他们的离婚手续还没办完，他以为德拉科会迫不及待把它完成的，只是因为自己出国而没收到公证过的协议书而已。这时听他这么说，内心本能地叫嚣着想答应，但理智提醒他不能这样。他轻轻摇头，“你让我怎么相信你？你信奉了一辈子纯血理念，突然间就不坚持了？”  
“哈利！”德拉科嗫喏着，眼前陌生的哈利让他感到分外难受。不，其实也不该说陌生，喜欢上他之前的哈利就是这样，会冷静而精明地计算得失，即不考虑他的心情，也不在乎他的感受。他已经不爱我了！不，或者说，之前的那些忧虑是对的，他并不是真的爱我！这么想着，德拉科羞愤交加，感觉自己就是来丢人现眼的。但是不得不说，哈利犀利地远超他的想象，连他自己都无法确定，是不是一旦哈利回头了，自己有一天又会不想放弃纯血继承人。  
“我不知道怎么样让你相信。我自己都不敢相信！需要立一个牢不可破咒么？”他看着哈利，按捺不住心头的委屈无望，猛地低喊：“你为什么要那么对我？既然不爱我，为什么要对我那么好，要让我爱上你！为什么你偏偏是个混血！为什么！”  
哈利在他冰雹般密集砸过来的问题只抓到了一个，“我不爱你？你怎么敢这么说！”  
“正如你所质疑我的——从我们认识开始，你讨厌了我整整九年！突然就爱上我了！”之前所有压抑着的不安和不确信，在这个瞬间，争先恐后地倾倒了出来。德拉科语速又急又快，“我们都清楚那几年是怎么样的。你从一开始就拒绝我，你恨不得杀了我，就算你会在大火中救我的命，就算你会为我出庭作证，也永远不会真的喜欢我。虽然你对陪审团说我是被神秘人逼迫才把食死徒带进霍格华兹的，但你看着我的冷漠又同情的眼神，就好像见到讨厌又不忍心看着饿死的流浪狗……”看到哈利要反驳，他更快地接了下去，“我知道，我一直是你最讨厌的那种人。虚张声势、爱嘲笑人，卑鄙、胆小鬼……”  
“德拉科！”哈利不得不一再呼唤他的名字打断他，他不知道德拉科为什么突然爆发说起这些，但他必须澄清，“审判时的事情我记不清了。但我早就不讨厌你了，从七年级就没有讨厌你。而且，我不止一次地表白喜欢，你都当我说谎么？”  
德拉科摇头，“你只是被我暂时的乖巧听话迷住了。但这不是真的我，真正我的刻薄自大，对你和你的朋友从不友好，你不会喜欢的……”  
“我认识你十年了，怎么会不知道你的样子？”哈利简直觉得不可思议，他从德拉科的一再自我否定中意识到了什么，“你能这么自信我讨厌你，为什么就没有一点自信我会喜欢上你？”  
他当然是自信的，哈利至今都记得他说起跟那些情人分手后说的——她们没了我简直要活不下去！他相信自己有资本被她们喜欢，却唯独不相信能被哈利·波特真心喜欢。那种战战兢兢，对送到眼前的东西都担心着是虚假的会随时失去的恐惧不安，简直就像，刚从壁橱里走出来的自己。  
“你看到的是假象。真正的我不是那样的，是妈妈让我对你好点我才……我……而且……”德拉科想说你当然很喜欢我的身体，但觉得这不是明智的说法，他不想再跟哈利打一架，于是顿住了。  
“你还真固执！我总算理解，他们说的那种想把心掏出来给谁看的感觉，为什么不管我怎么说怎么做，你就是不相信我呢？”哈利微微叹着气，他回想起德拉科不止一次说“你不是真的喜欢我”，还说“没有足够支撑走下去的东西”，原来他对自己的不信任居然这么深！然而即使这样，德拉科今天却不顾一切来挽留他对他表白！哈利越想越是心潮起伏，情不自禁靠近了板着他的肩膀，“德拉科，看着我！”  
水色的眼珠犹疑地，看向了他。  
“你需要吐真剂么？还是摄魂取念？只要能让你相信。”  
“我……你……”德拉科瞪大了眼，没再说话。他浅色的头发被汗水乱糟糟地粘在额头，眼圈红红的，跟平时精致优雅的样子大相径庭，哈利心底堵得慌，他从不知道德拉科骄傲到目空一切的外表下，有着如此深重的不自信。  
“如果你问我为什么，我也说不明白，可是，我绝不会认错自己的心。”哈利的目光不复刚硬，又是让他感觉到温暖的那种柔软和深情，“在学校里，我们从没好好相处过，这很遗憾不是么？可是很奇怪的，自从我爱上你之后，我一点都不讨厌那时候的你了，甚至你得意地踩断我鼻梁的样子，都觉得嚣张得可爱。想起来我自己都觉得没救了……  
“也许你自己都不知道，这两年变了多少。如果是现在的你，会友好的称呼韦斯莱先生、格兰杰小姐的你，我早就和你成为朋友了。”  
“不，你还是被骗了。一有机会我还变成那个你讨厌的人，会笑话他们的贫穷和血统，会……”  
“真的会么？”哈利很平静地质疑着。德拉科张张嘴，却迟疑了。  
那个把他拉进SPEW的赫敏，不久前还帮他整理申请材料；还有那个试图对他友好的罗恩，甚至称赞他秋天在那场魁地奇里的优秀表现。他真的还能肆无忌惮的嘲笑攻击他们？  
他确实不再是过去的自己了，也会从更多的角度去看待一个人，尊重并理解很多人。  
“你跟卢修斯不一样，德拉科，你是你自己。”哈利得到了想要的答案，笑了起来，“我很庆幸有机会来了解你，喜欢你。我不知道是什么时候爱上你的，也许就是我们第一次真正在一起后，我在你身边醒来时，突然觉得一切都是那么完美。我的生活里不再是昏暗阴森的房子，不再是孤独一个人入睡，因为有你，就有了一切。于是我知道，那就是我想要的。”  
“……波特，愿意为你装修房子，愿意上你的床的人要多少有多少！”  
“但是他们都没有向我求婚，都没有走进房子跟我一起生活。”哈利恨不得吻住那张撅着的嘴，但他忍住了，用他最有说服力的声音说着，“你出现了，那就是你。不管过去有什么恩怨，我看到的，是现在的你。”  
许久许久，德拉科不敢确信地问，“那现在，你还爱我么？”  
“一直都是。”  
德拉科的心，今天第一次感觉到了踏实。像是从飘荡虚浮的云彩间慢慢落到地上一样，忽然间，过去大半年里那让他不安和自我否定的东西都不见了，他不再怀疑自己得到了不属于他的东西，取而代之的是一种温暖而安全的感觉，像蜂蜜和糖浆一样，一层层把他包裹起来，渗透到心底。  
像是落入深渊，又像乘风而起，杂乱的心跳如乱弹的乐章。  
不知道谁先靠过去的，回过神来，他们已经吻得快喘不过气来，两个多月的疏离使得渴望在血管里疯了般肆意奔腾，烈火一般焚烧着为数不多的理智。  
他们从椅子上滚到地板上，哈利的手突然被按住了，“那么，你不去瑞典了，对么？”  
对么？  
哈利不知道实话实说，他昨天他就拒绝了卡尔的邀请是不是个好主意。至于门口的皮箱，自打罗恩帮他从医院拎回来就一直放在那没打开，而克利切也从来不动他的个人物品。  
他好像原谅地太过容易，连架子都没好好端一下。但天知道就在德拉科说爱的那一秒，他满脑子想的就是答应就是再不放他走。  
不过，还有件事必须要一个准确的承诺。  
“那你，还要纯血继承人么？”他锁住那双转动的眼睛，“德拉科，我不要任何不确定的答案。”  
低沉的声音回荡在耳边，身体相贴，彼此的胸腔仿佛有共鸣般，震得人心底发麻。德拉科看着镜片后那双坚定明亮的眼睛，明白这是他最后一次机会。只要他有动摇，这双握住他的手会彻底松开，再不会回来。  
他不止一次地拒绝过哈利，但那时他以为哈利对自己只是一时的迷恋，绝不是爱。  
即使现在，他依旧不确信哈利会不会有一天变心。  
但他刚刚相信，这世上除了父母，还有一个毫无保留欣赏他，爱他的人。  
哪怕还有犹疑，却又想要去相信。  
就像一场疯狂地赌博，而他竟丧失理智地选择了下注。  
完全不由自主地，德拉科摇了摇头，“我选你，哈利。我们真正结婚，好么？”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OOC  
那一天他们在家里消耗了整个白天，从大厅转移到卧室，仿佛有说不完的话。然后在傍晚被赫敏的敲门声惊醒。  
“哈利，你还在睡么？再有半个小时客人们就会来了，我不敢相信你竟什么都没准备！”她念叨着克利切怎么也不见踪影，不过还好大家都会带食物来，然后哈利裹了件袍子打开门，“对不起我忘了。”  
“忘了？”赫敏的声音骤然高了两度，“忘了你今天生日？晚上有个派对？哦，你可不能这么不当回事，除了庆祝你的出院和生日，还是你宣布恢复单身的好时机。说真的，我们部门的泽维尔今天也会来，他也是你喜欢的类型……”  
哈利来不及打断他机关枪一样的数落，身后响起一个不太友善的声音，“格兰杰，你一向这么热衷为别人的丈夫介绍男朋友？”  
赫敏被吓到般要往里看，哈利笑着把她推了出去，“给我们十分钟！”  
“他！马尔福？”赫敏指着那边的手都在发抖！梅林啊，他们不是离婚了么？为什么德拉科会在这里，会在哈利的床上！  
哈利亮了亮自己的左手，那枚结婚戒指已经回到了原来的位置，“是的，而且我现在不是单身。”  
“可是你签了离婚协议的啊！”赫敏简直抓狂，他的朋友好不容易才从坑里爬出来，怎么又掉进去了呀！  
“我烧了！”哈利做了个挥动魔杖的动作，深深一笑，“我们没离婚。”  
二十分钟后，哈利和德拉科牵着手走下了楼梯，赫敏还在跟罗恩说这件事，然后她看到哈利，那目光活像看着一个正要放弃治疗的病人。罗恩对哈利比了个祝福的手势，拉着她低声说，“你说过的，马尔福有多蠢才会不抓住哈利！虽然他之前好像犯了晕，但这会儿明显回过神来了。至于哈利，他开心就行，不是么！”  
赫敏简直想锤他。但是最后，她像是终于说服自己，做了个“这是你私人的事情你乐意就好”的手势，看着哈利往大门方向去，不由疑问，“你们去干嘛？”  
“去斯内普教授那里一趟，很快回来。”哈利晃了晃的手腕说明，“解个咒。”去年公证结婚前，他们请斯内普做了见证人，立下了一连串约束德拉科的誓言，其中就包括当哈利要求离婚时，德拉科必须同意。而这时既然决定了真结婚，这个不平等的誓言当然要取消。  
走道里，有两个人低头正找着什么，哈利跟近处那人撞在一起后，才认出是纳威，“找什么呢？”  
“我的月长石胸针不见了，应该是掉在了附近。”卢娜的声音从旁边传来，她的目光在天花板上转了一圈，落到他们身上，“晚上好！哈利！德拉科！”  
“晚上好，卢娜。”德拉科友好地微笑着，“需要我叫吉米来帮你么？”  
“不用了，你们的事更重要，不是么！”她眨眨眼睛让开了路，“祝你们顺利！”  
“也祝你好运！”  
门开了，他们牵着手，走进了伦敦的夜色里。

END

这一章完成在一个凌晨。  
折腾了两个晚上终于写完，有一种谢天谢地再不用受它折磨的感激心情。  
落笔之初，真没想到会写得这么长，其间还曾一度想着这么纠结放弃算了QAQ真的非常感谢一路陪伴我走到现在的小伙伴们。  
这个脱离了我轻松欢快初衷的故事，有你们的支持，我深表荣幸。  
故事到这里要结束了，有些没来得及交代的，番外见吧！（如果番外走了连接，请大家从最后一章自己跳转吧~）  
可能有些朋友还会为哈利抱不平，但是爱情里面，从来也没有公平可言，如人饮水冷暖自知。  
天大的事情，不如美人在怀最要紧o(*￣︶￣*)o  
另外，卡尔真是被我黑到一定程度了。但其实，他真的没做什么特别过分的事。那些想上位的表现，只是在爱情里面稍微主动一些而已。可惜他不是主角，没光环，所以他才看着这么讨厌。  
这个角色是彻底炮灰了，也许只有我才会关心他的来龙去脉、经历过的感情变化。年轻人，栽个跟头，以后会走得顺一点的，咳咳~  
至于那个戒指，番外有功夫的话再交代吧。正文没说是因为，相比起他们两个的互通心意，这真的不重要。  
我们下一篇见~~~


	26. 番外·一

德拉科刚结婚那会儿，好几次觉得跟哈利相处得糟糕至极。  
不是说现在，而是去年假结婚的时候。他作为一个被塞到布莱克老宅的住客，已经非常知趣地表现得像个最完美的客人，但哈利看起来并不想成为一个优秀的主人。  
只是经历过黑魔王的洗礼，德拉科已经很明白能屈能伸的道理，大部分情况下，忍忍就过去了。  
小部分受不了的时候，他会跟朋友吐吐槽，鉴于知道他假结婚的朋友也不多，抱怨来抱怨去其实也就那几个人。  
一般情况下，他不会对母亲说起婚姻生活的不如意，父亲不在，他就是一家之主，没道理还让母亲为他担心。  
但纳西莎总是能体察到他的每一点不愉快，猜也能猜出来大概是什么问题。那时候，她总是循循善诱地开导他，什么婚姻里要接受对方的缺点呀，两个人需要慢慢磨合了解呀，细细碎碎不一而足。说得这桩婚姻跟真的一样。  
而现在，他们的婚姻确实成了真的，德拉科发现母亲那些话，实实在在很有道理。  
波特的那些缺点，他简直是了如指掌不接受也只能接受了，没办法呀，说了不改吵了没用不想离就只能凑合过，哦不，其实他们还处在黏黏糊糊的蜜月期，一次想离婚的念头都没冒出来过，那些小毛病么，秉承着从小接受的“男子汉要对爱人宽容疼爱尊重照顾”教育方针，他很有气度的一一包容了。虽然他的另一半性别为男，但，马尔福对自家人一向是最好的，他绝不会因为一些小事跟自己丈夫上纲上线斤斤计较。  
而那个磨合了解，他本来以为跟哈利已经磨合得足够了解地不能再了解了，但是如今他发现，对一个人的全面了解，也许一辈子时间都不够吧。  
比如现在，他第一次知道，哈利吃起醋来也可以是这样的。  
记得以前俩人关系还没确立时，哈利也吃过醋，但那时表现得还没这么霸道，还带着点撒娇意味博取他的关注心软，虽然也会不顾他的反对在床上可劲折腾，但从来都是会照顾他的感受的。  
哪里像现在，在他被哈利抵在床上一个多小时，换着花样做得哭都哭不出来时，他不由得深深怀疑，是不是哈利感觉吃定了自己，才会这样原形毕露地欺负他！  
他们今晚去了一个慈善酒会，他撒钱的慷慨程度跟受欢迎的程度相当匹配，而花了钱的人一般心情都会好，这份好心情让他在被没洗澡的哈利直接扑倒时也没抱怨什么，但他很快发现，今晚的哈利并不想他好过。  
他的预感没有错，直到现在，他的双手被十指相扣地按在两边，身体被打开到极致承受着哈利暴雨骤雨般密集的冲撞时，他才只得到了一次释放。而哈利，足足射进了他身体三回。  
“放……开……”他的嗓子早哭哑了，微弱地抗议在激烈的啪啪声中自己都听不见，哈利也是从他翕动的唇形解读出了意思，放慢了点速度，“知道错了？”  
身下的人只是狠狠一瞪。  
他不知道自己含着情欲的眼睛是迷人的银灰色，因为含着泪水，在烛光更是潋滟生波，让人心甘情愿想沉溺下去。而那本意生气的怒瞪，在他满面嫣红轻喘不止时，只透出令人无法抗拒的勾魂摄魄。  
“德拉科！”哈利倾身向前，吻住他让他意乱神迷的眼睛，轻柔地舔着他睫毛上的泪花。跟这温柔动作相反的，是他下身堪称凶狠的律动，一下一下撞到身体最深处，搅动着他留在那里面的液体，咕噜咕噜响动。  
“唔……”德拉科难耐地扭动着，却没有多少力气。他的性器被挤压在两人小腹间，随着哈利的动作被蹭出透明的液体，却始终得不到一点抚慰。每一次，在他被刺激得达到巅峰的前一刻，哈利总是突然停下动作，改用一种特别磨人的速度慢慢折磨他；而当他被太过猛烈的频率顶得喘不过气，要求慢一点时，哈利却总是置若罔闻越干越狠，完全不顾及他的感受。  
如是再三，他被欺负地简直要崩溃，他从不知哈利能如此恶劣地用情欲来折磨人。  
“乖，别哭！”哈利的吻从他水汽氤氲的眼睛挪到红润的双唇，细细舔舐了半天，又顺着下巴来到颈侧，在那里添加上一个又一个艳丽的痕迹。  
双手被放开了，却又一次次被拨到旁边，不许他去碰触自己的欲望。  
“求你……”呜咽的声音微弱断续，像是被逼到角落的小动物，颤抖无助。他已经放弃了挣扎。  
他的哀求似乎点燃了哈利的兴奋，在身体里进出的性器忽然加快了速度，而这一次，它大发慈悲地并没有避开敏感点，几乎每一下都又准又狠的撞了上去，那又爽又疼的战栗感觉瞬间逼出了他的眼泪，无声地尖叫拉扯着他的喉咙，一口气喘不上来差点晕过去。他眼前发黑，想叫他慢点，却什么也说不出来，“哈……哈利……”  
身上的人却毫不怜惜地大力动作着，他的腿被掰得更开，腿根被胯骨撞击得疼痛而麻木，绵软的身体在剧烈的摇晃中像被抛在巨浪中的一艘小船，只能身不由己地被一遍遍撞开又拉回去，做不出任何多余的动作；他的性器和双球硬得发疼，后穴被疯狂他蹂躏地快感堆积不下，在四肢百攒动着似乎要爆炸，最后，随着肩颈处被深深咬下地尖锐的疼痛，他近乎痉挛着射了出来。  
他的高潮持续了一段时间，当视野从满天金星逐渐恢复清明时，半硬的性器还在颤巍巍地吐着白液。  
而身下的抽插还在继续，比刚才还快速有力，每一下都要顶到喉咙似的，让他喘不过气。  
斑驳的精液洒在两人身上，随着摇晃的动作慢慢滴落，而哈利汗淋淋地舔去那点白浊伏在身上的情景太过色气，他禁不住闭了闭眼，耳边传来低沉的声音，“你射了好多！”还混着沙哑的粗喘。  
德拉科说不出话，哈利把他翻了个身，从后面更深地插了进去。  
“我还能把你再操射一次！”哈利兴奋地宣布着，捞起他的腰固定住，浅浅抽出，又重重撞入。  
“不要了……”德拉科低泣，他已经连弯曲手指的力气都没了。  
哈利知道今晚实在把他折腾惨了，有心快点结束，但德拉科高潮时绯红的脸，被插射时低哑地喊叫，都如同最好的春药，简直让他欲罢不能。  
直到他再次在那温软紧致的穴道里释放，哈利犹不满足地抱着德拉科一遍遍亲吻，在他背后也留下一个个自己的标记。  
“出去。”好半天，德拉科才恢复了点力气，用手肘顶他。被射得满满的饱胀感并不舒服，而他实在没力气移动了，“你这个混蛋！”  
哈利恋恋不舍撤了出来，咕哝着，“看你下次还敢不敢！”  
“你！”德拉科气恼地翻过半个身子，没什么力气地控诉，“我就是和菲尔德夫人多跳了两支舞，你发的什么疯！”当一位女士很明显有话要说的时候，他是不会丢下舞伴离开的。虽然那位女士说来说去也就那两个话题。  
“哦？你认为我应该看着你和旧情人翩翩起舞，并祝你玩的开心？”哈利斜了他一眼，指责的语气因为情事餍足而懒洋洋的，一只手已经滑到了他细嫩的腿根处，力度适中地按摩起来。  
“你不要乱扣罪名！嗯……”德拉科因为腿部的力道呻吟了声，分辨，“我和她才第一次见面，连名字都不知道，才不是……旧情人……”  
名字她好像说过，卡莲？卡曼？总之他没记住！而且就她那安全而乏善可陈的长相，能入得了马尔福家继承人的眼？波特的脑子是被鹰头马身有翼兽踢了吧，居然说那是他旧情人！怀疑他的品味，简直不能忍！  
“我可是看着你对她求婚的！”哈利来到他肩颈另一侧，轻轻吻着自己留下的齿痕，把那些血渍一一舔去。  
德拉科大脑空白了几秒，即使有过未婚妻，他这辈子也从没对女人求过婚！  
但他很快明白了过来，“是她？”  
当初阿斯托利亚逃婚后，他在魔法部可是对着好几位男男女女求过婚。而哈利亲眼看到的，只有那一位。  
哦梅林，这种陈年老醋有什么好吃的，再说他早忘了那些人长什么样子好么！  
哈利一副抓到你把柄了快来认错的表情，德拉科敷衍地在他头发里揉了揉，“我早就不记得她了。你知道的，我只爱你一个！”  
平常这么哄就足够了，可今天的哈利很难搞，他气哼哼地埋在他胸前，“你差点就跟她结婚了。”  
简直不可理喻！哈利对这么久远的事情还那么在意，给他的感觉其实并不讨厌，但德拉科知道不扭转话题的话又是没完没了，于是勉力推开他，沉着脸道，“再怎么说，那都是我和你之前的事情，可你呢？你送卡尔戒指这回事，我还没追究呢！”  
哈利对这个反击抗议了起来，“我跟你解释过，那是我在傲罗部门竞赛里赢的奖品，卡尔想要个抵御恶咒的魔法道具，我就给他了……”  
“戒指是随便送人的么！”德拉科用力瞪他。  
天知道那个乌龙让他难受了多少天！  
这一眼让哈利心里又痒痒起来，还做着按摩的手不知不觉就往上移，在敏感的腹股沟区揉弄点火，不怎么在意地说着，“那我下次把它要回来。”  
“你又有借口可以去霍格华兹了！”上个月哈利去学校探望了被蜘蛛咬伤的海格，就因为没带德拉科去，一直被记到现在。  
哈利感觉自己要冤死了，德拉科对海格的态度众所周知，他一点也不指望德拉科会因为自己而对海格和颜悦色，所以没邀请他一起去嘛！  
“对哦，赫敏说过，他是你喜欢的类型。当然要找机会多见几次！”  
哈利直接吻住了那红润的双唇，把那些冷嘲热讽堵进了喉咙里。  
“我喜欢的类型只有一个标准，就是你！”他的吻研磨着落在耳侧、额角……  
“金发——”吻上柔软的发丝。  
“苗条——”落在修长优美的脖颈。  
“性感——”落在胸前两点凸起，着力吮吸。  
“美丽——”  
“停！”德拉科低吟着，虚软地抓住他作乱的手，“我今天不要再做，你太过分了！”  
湿热的吻在胸前不断徘徊，挑逗的声音性感又沙哑：“我会让你舒服的！”  
“我很累！而且，”德拉科徒劳无功地躲着他的骚扰，抗议，“你有什么不快可以跟我说，不能因为自己嫉妒就这么折腾我，我很生气！”  
哈利柔软的唇舌越来越往下，在他白皙的皮肤上又添了许多艳丽的吻痕，最后来到他浅色的毛发中，“可是我爱你。我看着你跟她一起说笑，想到差一点你就是她的了，虽然知道那不可能，还是忍不住……德拉科，你是我的……”  
“别……”德拉科哽咽了一声，双腿被强硬地分开，快感从下身不断传来，他无力地喘息着，提醒自己不能任哈利这么为所欲为，他还生着气呢！  
但他软弱的推拒在精力旺盛的傲罗眼中只是别样情趣，最终，当他被抱着坐在哈利腿上，由下而上慢慢顶入时，只能深恨这体力上的差距！  
必须把加强锻炼提上日程了，不然连个公道都讨不到！  
这个念头只存在了两秒，就被那粗鲁地在体内进出的家伙挤到了九霄云外。  
敏感的内壁罔顾主人意愿，紧紧咬住那入侵的肉棒，在它每一次抽出时热情万分地挽留，又在每一次挺进来时欣然相迎。  
即使疲累困倦，身体也依旧被这蚀骨销魂的快感唤醒，给予各种热情的反应。  
“叫出来……我喜欢你被我插出来的各种声音……”下流而亲密的话语喷在耳边，烧得他脑子晕晕乎乎。  
整个身体像泡在热水里一样温暖舒适，每一次激烈深沉地顶弄都让他舒服得要哼出来。  
“嗯……再快点……”低哑地近乎陌生的声音，自己听了都难为情。  
而这一次，哈利没有为难他，非常高效地遵从了这个命令，并且认真贯彻实施。  
好吧，生气的事情，做完了再说！  
别指望他会忘就是了……

END

其实么，因为看到不少文，结束的时候就会滚那么一场床单的。  
自己写最后一章的时候，虽然原计划没想写，可不由自主就是很想写。  
但是考虑到安全问题，忍了！  
那么番外就加速飙车吧o(*￣︶￣*)o  
立意一时爽，码字火葬场……飙车实在不是一件轻松的活儿啊~~


	27. 番外·二

二十一岁，对有些人来说已经凝固成了永远，而对有些人来说，人生才刚刚起步。  
德拉科认为自己并不属于这其中任何一个，他十几岁时就经历了别人几十年才会遇到的起伏跌宕，再加上早早地承担了“一家之主”的职责，所以很多时候，总觉得自己有点中年人的心态。  
不过经历了战争的那一波人，也都跟他差不多，天真不足，严肃有余。  
德拉科觉得生活这么缺乏生气是不好的，所以这二十一岁这年，他其实相当热衷交际。如今的交际并不像父母那个时代，以各种正式非正式的宴会为主，而是相当具有灵活性和趣味性。  
秋天时他有了一个设想，准备在英国建造一个全新的巫师家园。  
那里除了像对角巷一样售卖所有可以想得到的东西，还要具备先进完备的娱乐功能，集购物、餐饮、住宿、娱乐、休闲于一体，绝对会成为未来年轻巫师逛街购物的首选之地。  
他计划这个是有根据的。战后三年，新生的巫师数目是从前的一点五倍，而这个数目还在持增长趋势。可以想象十几年后，对角巷和霍格莫德已经满足不了日益庞大的巫师群体了。  
他都可以想象，到时候自己的巫师家园日进斗金的盛况了。  
不过，这个项目刚刚定下来，他就因为某些原因不能亲力亲为投入其中了。  
那个打乱了他计划的事件就是，他怀孕了。  
德拉科以前认为，只有女人才会那么蠢，因为男人的几句甜言蜜语就晕头转向。但实际上，男人也没好到哪里去，一样会因为几句情话而智商下线，忘掉一切。  
本来依照他的想法，并不准备这么早要孩子。  
毕竟小鬼头有多麻烦他在各种亲友聚会上是见识够了，他非常乐意过几年二人世界，再考虑抚养继承人的事。  
但他也不知道中了什么邪，被哈利有够煽情地那么一说，居然真的为了让他安心，不再时不时在意“纯血继承人”，于是一咬牙决定了，先落实混血继承人这件事吧！  
直到他心甘情愿地喝下了生子魔药，直到治疗师恭喜他九个月后就要做父亲了，他才晕晕乎乎醒过神来，自己什么时候有了这种脑筋一热就做决定的怀毛病呀！  
他就该再过几年，等生子魔药多改良几回再说！  
以男性的身体，要准备好养育一个胎儿十个月，相对来说是比较吃力的。他嗜睡情况特别严重，虽然没有孕吐，但吃什么都没胃口。最初三个月简直把哈利吓坏了，一天三遍跑去骚扰斯内普，咨询这属不属于正常现象，直到斯内普烦得关闭了他的各种准入权限，他又转而开始骚扰治疗师。  
德拉科懒得管他。哈利去骚扰别人，总比骚扰他强。  
因为夏天的那场胃病，哈利一直很注意监督他的饮食，结果他一边食欲不振一边被哈利要求定时定量吃完了三餐再吃各种营养品，每样只吃一半那也吃得他快吐了。真让他有心躲回马尔福庄园并且拒绝哈利进入，能够清净几天。  
吃的方面也就算了，他真不想吃哈利也逼不了，让他郁闷的是自己的精力直线下降，并且出行也受到了限制。门钥匙、幻影移形、飞路旅行，全部被禁止了。他目前出门只能坐汽车和马车，那速度在习惯了高速移动以后，对比起来简直就像蜗牛爬！真不知道麻瓜们是怎么忍受得了的！  
所以最后，他就沦落了到通过双面镜遥控办公的地步……  
怀孕这么不方便，还想让他生两个，做梦去吧！  
再想要孩子自己生去！  
四个月的时候，治疗师告诉他们，这一胎是个男孩。德拉科开始满怀期待地翻看各种典籍预备取名字。  
哈利看了那些典雅炫丽的名字，不乐意地表示，这是他的长子，他希望是个波特。  
敢情这就不是他的长子了？  
两个人爆发了真结婚后第一次大规模争吵，连纳西莎都惊动了来，最后他们决定以一个公平的方式决定孩子的归属——猜拳。  
三局两胜，德拉科惨无人道地连输两场。  
哈利兴致勃勃跑去了书房，两天功夫只想出三个名字，简单粗暴到让人怀疑他这两天都用来睡觉了。  
德拉科闷闷不乐，心情沮丧。过了几天哈利突然对他道歉，说是不该在这个时候跟他吵架，而且生孩子这件事他最辛苦，他想让孩子姓什么就姓什么，自己不会有意见的。  
这通情达理又难免肉痛的样子，一看就是被谁做过了思想工作。  
但德拉科却有点生气，“哈利，愿赌服输这个道理我还是懂的，我不要你让着我。”  
“帮你达成心愿而已，有什么不能接受！”哈利有点困惑，没想到他会拒绝。德拉科不用看就知道他在想什么，招招手，“波特，你是不是觉得自己是个相当完美的丈夫？”  
一般他叫他“波特”时，不是要开启嘲讽模式就是要开启吵架模式，哈利差点下意识地正襟危坐，观察着他，“你，哪里不舒服么？”  
“没有。你可以不必一副小心翼翼的样子生怕我被风吹走了！”德拉科瞥了他一眼，似瞪非瞪。  
哈利连忙解释，“书上说怀孕的人需要多体贴照料……”  
书上？你被格兰杰附体了么！  
“……还有情绪也会不稳定。”哈利一副没关系你冲我发脾气我会体谅你的表情。  
德拉科又冲他招招手，等他坐过来后揽住脖子轻轻一吻，道：“你的心意我很感动。但是，你不用太迁就我。虽然我因为怀孕很不方便，有时候也不舒服，但决定要他的是我，这也是我的孩子，并不只是你的责任，懂么？”  
哈利明显不懂。德拉科只是一笑，“虽然我是为了你才会这么早要孩子，但我发现，最后还是你帮我得到了一个孩子。不管他姓什么！”他以前觉得男人生孩子很怪异，现在感觉，能够亲身孕育一个生命真是件神奇的事情，而且通过这个经历，他和孩子的联系会比一般的爸爸更紧密些，这都是哈利所不会有的。  
并不是他为哈利生了个孩子。而是他借助哈利的贡献得到了一个自己的孩子。  
“我不是因为这个孩子在迁就你，让着你，而是因为你是我丈夫，想让你开心。”哈利似乎懂了一些，立刻强调，“我想照顾你，一直都是，不管你是因为什么不舒服，我都会烦心！”他前一段时间真是担心坏了，德拉科那会儿瘦得吓人，还什么都不想吃，他深刻地意识到自己是多么蠢，居然同意这么早要孩子！要知道，德拉科去年又是伤又是病的，而男性在生育方面会比女性艰难得多，自己怎么那么不会心疼人呢？  
所以关于孩子归谁家这件事，他想了想也没那么重要，就像纳西莎说的，说不定卢修斯见到孙子，病就会好了呢？  
自己是要跟德拉科过一辈子的，他的健康和喜欢才最重要，孩子嘛，都在第二位！  
所以这一次，哈利坚决坚定又大方大气地表示，第一个孩子就给马尔福家吧，波特家可以等。  
德拉科被他突如其来的情话说地有点晕，只坚决拒绝了两回，就勉为其难地接受了。  
时间很快就到了六月，他二十二岁的生日要到了。  
从会写字起，每一年，他都会在生日时定下明年的计划。  
小时候多半是关于学习竞赛方面的，成年后总是关于家族发展发面的。他去年的生日在医院里过的，心情糟糕至极，基本上只对正在进行的一些项目做了持续发展的计划，并没有怎么用心整理。  
而实际上，他去年做了太多规划外的事情。  
比如，跟哈利在一起。  
比如，决定做一个父亲。  
那今年呢？他可以认认真真地做个规划。  
生日前两天他们出了一次门，参加潘西和布雷斯的婚礼。  
那时德拉科已经怀孕六个多月了，虽然有伪装咒可以修饰身材，有牵引咒可以不感觉肚子那么沉，但胎儿在腹腔里挤压其他器官的感觉并不舒服，他跟大家打了招呼后，就在边上的沙发坐着休息。  
高尔一点都不会看人脸色地，来跟他汇报关于巫师家园的选址问题，询问他什么时候可以现场考察定址。  
然后被萨曼莎一巴掌拍开，“这种事，工作日再说好么！”她怀胎八月，肚子高高隆起，很是羡慕地盯着德拉科隐藏在咒语下的肚子，问，“你可以教我针对肚子的忽略咒么？”  
高尔一副被妻子吓得要晕过去的样表情。他知道德拉科一点都不喜欢关于他怀孕的话题。  
“这个呀，我可以教你！”半路插进来一把悦耳的声音，是卢娜，她两眼发光，跃跃欲试，“我知道有三个可以制造这个效果的咒语，你想学保持时间最长的还是隐形效果最好的还是念起来最快最省事的？”  
好吧，沙比尼家和隆巴顿家居然也有三代以内的亲戚关系，两个斯莱特林的婚礼还请了个格兰芬多来。  
两个女人立刻转移到一边研究对比咒语去了。他们身边的位置没空多久，全场最美的新娘子就翩然落座，“怎么样，今天的场面，比达芙妮上个月的婚礼气派吧？”  
女人，永远都在攀比！  
潘西如愿以偿地听到了想要的恭维话，又兴致盎然地八卦起来，“德拉科，你们准备什么时候补办婚礼？”  
“怎么，想再送一次礼物？”  
两年前他结婚时，他们可都是郑重送过大礼的，德拉科不认为他们还想再送一次。  
“可是波特刚才特别认真地跟小精灵咨询办婚礼的流程呢！想想吧，你们的婚礼，该是多少精英云集，多么盛大的排场！”潘西露出无限憧憬的神色！  
德拉科总算知道哈利去拿个饮料好半天不回来的原因了。  
“不补。”场面盛大的婚礼，他当然想要，毕竟如无意外，这辈子真的只会结这一次婚，连个传统仪式都没有实在遗憾。但，他从去年起已经至少五次拒绝过哈利的提议了，结婚一年多后补办婚礼，从没见过这样的。  
“可我看他是很认真的！”  
“我说不补就不补。”德拉科下巴一抬，说得颇为掷地有声。  
潘西和高尔对视一眼，都明白德拉科一定是否决过这个提议很多次了。高尔于是岔开话题，谈论起德拉科来时乘坐的夜骐马车，听说这是哈利从海格那里借到的夜骐，虽然很多人看不到，但是更增加了大家的关注点，那边都快成一个小景点了。  
然而潘西没有被轻易带开话题，起身离开前懒洋洋地一笑，“虽然呢，波特一向很宠你。但是我有预感，这件事上你还是会听他的！”  
她施施然远走，摇曳多姿。  
哈利端着南瓜汁和一瓶蜂蜜酒跟她擦肩而过，不知听到了句什么，笑得见牙不见眼。  
德拉科微微皱起了眉。不得不说，潘西总是在意想不到的地方过分敏锐，他和哈利之间，好像大事上最终都是哈利拿的主意。  
看着哈利微笑走过来的样子，他突然不确定起来——  
他明年会做的事情，会不会依旧有很多是规划以外的呢？  
比如，一场隆重而声势浩大的，结婚仪式？

END

我发现番外的风格就是特别认真地在踩西瓜皮，踩着踩着都忘了最初要写什么。  
本来想写个甜甜蜜蜜的番外呢，结果，唉，认命了没这个才能。  
至于婚礼么，肯定是会有的。只是我就不写了，有期待的可以自己脑补~~  
发现赫敏罗恩一直没捞到出场机会，而且，他俩的婚事还提都没提……其实我一开始设定过赫敏毕业后住在父母家里，为了弥补十八岁时跟他们分离的那段时光。但是一直都没机会发展这个支线剧情，到现在也没必要提了。  
下一个番外，嗯，可以期待一下o(*￣︶￣*)o

另外这两周掉进《陈情令》的坑了，新文快忘光了，估计番外更新完要休息一段时间了~~


	28. 番外·三

斯科皮从很小的时候，就知道自己是个讨人喜欢的孩子。  
每天爸爸回家，最先抱的既不是跟他一模一样黑头发的詹姆，也不是跟他一模一样绿眼睛的阿不思，而是自己。  
尽管他最喜欢的不是这个爸爸，而是德拉科。  
他有两个爸爸，所以在称呼上偶尔很乱。詹姆是称呼哈利为爸爸，德拉科为爹地的，但是哈利却喜欢让斯科皮叫德拉科爸爸，说什么他提到“我爸爸”的样子分外可爱！  
这是个什么奇怪的爱好？  
反正，他们俩不嫌乱的话，斯科皮也无所谓啦！  
有一个大他五岁的哥哥真是件很好的事。从小，他就能使唤詹姆为他上树掏鸟，下水抓鱼，也能在别的孩子只能眼巴巴看着的时候，被詹姆带着坐着飞天扫帚转上一圈又一圈。  
虽然后果多半是詹姆被罚抄写三英尺的小巫师安全手册，但他只需要送一块覆盆子蛋糕过去，詹姆就特别豪迈地保证下次还带他玩儿。  
而如果他们一起闯了什么祸的话，只要他一哭，詹姆总是特别积极主动地承认错误，认打认罚乖得不得了。  
哈利一般会夸奖詹姆有好哥哥的样子。而德拉科总是用一种带着点怜悯的目光看詹姆并且断言他绝对不是个斯莱特林。  
据说最早的时候，爸爸们准备让詹姆继承马尔福家的，但最后大概是祖先们不习惯一个黑头发继承人的原因，就改变了主意。虽然德拉科总说詹姆不像个马尔福，但斯科皮知道詹姆其实相当受宠的，作为第一个孩子，独占了父亲们五年的宠爱，那绝对不一样的。所以其实，詹姆那乐于闯祸的性格，也是给惯出来的吧？  
而有一个跟他一般大的双胞胎弟弟也是件棒极了的事。阿不思从小喜欢安静，不像他一样好动，虽然对大家都不是很热情的样子，但意外地粘他。  
阿不思记性特别好，他甚至记得一两岁时的一些事情，比如德拉科曾抱怨哈利一点都不像个巫师，哪有巫师自己整天抱着孩子的——这样的话。而这些，斯科皮完全没有印象。  
所以他很喜欢阿不思对他说的所有事情，也喜欢那种自己说了半句阿不思就能接下半句的默契。只是斯科皮怎么也不明白，为什么兄弟三个明明是一起玩的，阿不思就总是不喜欢詹姆呢？  
虽然他也不是完全不懂，大概因为，詹姆总是比较喜欢他，阿不思有点不高兴吧？  
唉，其实要詹姆喜欢你也很容易啦，只要你像粘着我一样粘着他，他半天之内就会喜欢上你呀！  
然而阿不思完全不采纳他的建议，小小年纪就显示出我行我素地风范，那种由内而外的酷劲儿，不知道的还以为他是哥哥呢！  
斯科皮喜欢家里每一个人，包括老得快走不动路的老精灵克利切。  
但是他最喜欢的还是卢修斯。他喜欢去马尔福庄园住，喜欢跟卢修斯说话陪他玩儿，虽然卢修斯总是叫错他的名字，但，只要这能让他开心，被叫错名字又算得了什么！  
卢修斯跟他认识的每一个人都不一样，他走路慢，说话慢，想事情也慢。记得很小的时候，他还是坐在轮椅上陪他玩们的，不过现在已经可以柱着手杖慢吞吞走路了。就是走得太慢总让他跑回去等。  
纳西莎总是说，斯科皮是个非常有耐心的孩子，说这话时她总是无限爱怜，也偶尔提醒他不要被人欺负。  
欺负？他有一个打架从没输过的哥哥，还有一个从不会吃亏的弟弟，谁能欺负他？  
每一个见到他的人都喜欢他。包括从不给小朋友好脸色的斯内普。  
詹姆简直要被他的差别待遇给气哭。同样打碎了瓶子，詹姆被勒令再也不许进制作室，而他只是被要求下次小心点，然后被斯内普手把手地教导怎么分辨魔药材料。  
嗯，斯内普爷爷满身都是魔药材料的味道，他喜欢！  
三个孩子里，只有他生病时，才会吃到斯内普特制的甜味魔药，詹姆和阿不思因为这个沾了他不少光。毕竟斯内普这几年在魔法界知名度越来越高，各种邀请和订单雪花一样堆来，他忙得根本没空做这些头疼感冒的日常魔药，而且还是改良版各种水果味奶糖味的。虽然配方他也给了爸爸们，但，哈利做的那一次……想起来他就愧疚，因为自己不想喝还导致了两位爸爸好大一场争吵，唉，他真不该太娇气！  
不过斯内普真是个很好的人，不知道为什么大家总对他有误解。可能是他以前当老师时对学生太严肃了，这么多年也改不过来，总是板着脸的样子吧。但其实他真的很温柔，从来也没凶过他们，而且他说起话来真的特别有意思。  
可惜詹姆总是get不到！  
詹姆去上学后，家里冷清了很多。他们的玩伴转变成了罗恩叔叔家的罗丝和雨果。  
罗丝虽然比他们还小半岁，但遗传了她妈妈的聪明才智和万事通的能力，懂得非常多。她能滔滔不绝讲半个小时妖精战争的故事，也特别熟练地给他们介绍起麻瓜世界的东西，还邀请他们去外婆家做客。  
这可把斯科皮高兴坏了，虽然阿不思没表现得这么兴奋，但也是特别向往的。  
这个邀请直到他们十岁才得以成行，在麻瓜界要穿不一样的衣服，最有趣的是他们做什么都不用魔法，但有很多像魔法一样神奇的用具。  
那天他得到了个电动飞机，而阿不思得到一本书。  
罗丝和雨果到庄园来玩的时候，纳西莎带着卢修斯在花园里喝茶。她敏锐地发现罗丝很喜欢斯科皮，称赞这个小姑娘有眼光，卢修斯突然说，“那可是个韦斯莱！他们的愿望就是解放我所有的家养小精灵！”  
十多年来，他虽然恢复了行走，可以自己吃饭，甚至能穿一部分衣服，但从没这么清晰连贯地说出一句话。  
他更多的是对着斯科皮叫德拉科的名字，或者叫出各种吃的用的动物植物的名字，还经常错。  
那之后卢修斯能说的句子越来越长。在斯科皮启程去霍格华兹上学时，已经能清楚地分辨出他和德拉科，不至于叫混了。  
霍格华兹真是个神奇的学校，即使对家人的想念一直挥之不去，但斯科皮和阿不思还是第一眼就喜欢上了那里。  
入学前大家都很担心他会分到赫奇帕奇去，阿不思安慰他说，不管他分到哪个学院，自己都会跟分院帽商量陪他一起。  
非常幸运地，他分到了斯莱特林，据说还住到了爸爸当年的宿舍。  
对此，德拉科云淡风轻地表示，他是个马尔福，而马尔福总是在斯莱特林，无需置疑的事情。  
开学前说不管到哪个学院都没关系的话，果然只是安慰性质么？  
学校的画像们很友好，幽灵们很友好，神奇动物们也很友好。那些画像们总说他一看就是个马尔福，还说他跟爸爸长得一模一样。  
哦，这话他从小听到大，都像真理一样深入内心了。  
但其实，他认真觉得，阿不思做起事来才更像爸爸，聪明又漂亮。  
詹姆虽然不是级长，但在学校里可是级长都比不了的风云人物，球打得好人也帅，每次来地窖找他们都会引发女孩子们一阵阵尖叫。  
他建议他们好好练习飞行，将来参加魁地奇球队，他说女孩子都喜欢球打得好的男生。  
“你总要有一样特别擅长的！”詹姆这么说，颇有罗丝指点江山的风范。  
但斯科皮不知道自己擅长什么。阿不思跟他长得一样个子一样但学习就是比他好得多，飞行课的表现也让人惊叹！  
而他总结了好几天，有点郁闷地发现难道自己就擅长吃？  
对此，阿不思一语定乾坤——“别管詹姆说的，他除了球打得好就没别的特长，而你，就算什么都不擅长也照样会有女孩子扎着堆喜欢的。我没见过比你更受欢迎的人——这就是你最擅长的。”  
好像爸爸们也是这么说的呢！  
好吧，虽然他的成绩不算拔尖，但也没有任何不及格的科目，而且整个学期都没关过禁闭，这可是三兄弟里独一份，最得爸爸赞赏的！  
圣诞节他们回家，走下站台却没找到爸爸们，就在詹姆猜测哈利是不是又去开没完没了的会德拉科是不是又去谈生意了，而阿不思猜测他们俩是不是自己忙着约会而忘了还有仨孩子的时候，他看到卢修斯转过站台走了出来。  
他穿着一件灰色的长袍，长发用墨绿的缎带扎着，看起来比以前年轻了好多，他走起路来脚下生风，脸上的笑容陌生又熟悉，让他们都看直了眼。  
陌生是因为从没在他脸上见到过这种深刻的表情。  
熟悉是因为经常在德拉科脸上看到。  
那种深挚地、宠爱的、仿佛看进他们骨骼里去的柔软笑容，只一眼就让人相信，他是多么爱他们。  
“孩子们，”他一直走到快把斯科皮抱住才停下，“如今往后，由我接你们回家。”  
纳西莎没来，德拉科没来，哈利也没来。  
而他们并不是出了事，也不是有要事在身。  
斯科皮瞬间明白了，纳西莎信里说过要给他们的惊喜是什么。  
卢修斯的病已经完全好了！斯内普说过，等他病好了就可以一个人出门，想去哪里就去哪里的！  
他毫不犹豫扑进了卢修斯怀里，恨不能长得高点、再高点，可以跟詹姆一样吻到卢修斯的脸。  
但是没关系，卢修斯会蹲下来给他吻的，不是么！  
从那时起，他们所有的假期几乎都在马尔福庄园度过了。哈利和德拉科抗议过很多次，一点用都没有。卢修斯表示自己缺席孙子们成长的岁月太多了，一定要尽可能地补回来！  
有一次哈利很生气地要跟卢修斯讲道理，吼得整个庄园都能听到他们翻旧账，最后还不是被德拉科领回了家，再没提过这回事。  
这个结果嘛，斯科皮早就料到了。  
就算哈利是魔法部长又怎么样，对上这样子的卢修斯也完全没辙。  
就好像每回对上德拉科一样。  
他们可都是马尔福。  
他以此为荣。

 

END

继续流水账番外，想到啥写啥。  
总感觉每个番外的画风都不一样，开始放飞自我了~  
也算把卢修斯的后半生做了个交代，之前我每次想到他脚下生风地接送孩子们上学的场景，都觉得分外慈祥可亲、又威风八面！  
本来还想让他们要个女孩的，但是有点懒，就没写啦。  
斯科皮和阿不思的性格，我没研究过，也不太清楚，就是按照自己的喜欢来写的。萌萌哒斯科皮，人见人爱哦~~~~

至此，《请和我结婚》这篇文就全部完结啦。应该不会再有番外了~~~  
横看竖看，我这都是圆圆满满的HE嘛！  
走过路过，请留下你的祝愿，谢谢大家，下一篇见o(*￣︶￣*)o


End file.
